Aida
by persian85033
Summary: Finished. Read and Review.
1. Default Chapter

Rhanya looked up at the sky, towards the south. She missed her father and her sister. Ever since she was very young, she had lived with an aunt. Even though her aunt liked to travel a lot, all over the world. Rhanya didn't like it. They were always behind the palace walls, never outside, in what Rhanya called the real world. She got to see all the sights, and everything, but only met members of the royal families. She missed her sister Jasmine. Her father had send her away after their mother had died, because she was such a problem child, and he couldn't look after her himself. The servants couldn't, either, since she was so rebellious. Jafar, her father advisor had suggested that he send her to live with relatives away from the palace in Agrabah. A servant came with a letter for her. Rhanya took it.

It's from home, she thought, excitedly.

She and her sister, Jasmine always stayed in touch. Jasmine would write to her about Father would try to force her to get married, and how she hated all those suitors. Rhanya wrote about the places she visited, and the boring people she met there.

Lately, though, Jasmine's letters had been much more cheerful. Apparently, she had met someone she really liked. His name was Aladdin, and Father had changed the law, and now she could marry whomever she chose, regardless of where he came from. Fara thought she would like to meet Aladdin. He sounded wonderful in Jasmine's letters. She began to read:

Dear Rhanya,

I'm so happy. Father changed the law, and very soon I shall marry Aladdin. I should like you to be at my wedding. Father also wants you to come back. Now, Jafar is gone for good. He will not be doing any more damage. I would like you to be part of my wedding, and to help me with the decorations. With your traveling, you would probably also know more about everything, I guess. I have so much to do. I'm so excited. I can't wait to see you again. I hope you won't be long. Now, I'm finally getting married. I can't wait.

Your sister,

Jasmine

"Oh, wow."she said aloud. She sat up. "Get everything ready."she told the woman who had brought her the letter. "I'm going to Agrabah, and find my Aunt Fara."

"Yes, Princess."

Rhanya got up, and went to her aunt.

"Aunt Fara, you know, Jasmine says she's going to be married."

"And who is the lucky prince?"her aunt asked.

"His name is Aladdin. I've told you about him. Jasmine's told me about him in her letters."

This always irritated Rhanya. Her aunt never seemed to pay much attention to her.

"No, I don't think you have, Rhanya."

"She met him in the marketplace at…"

"Marketplace! What are talking about the marketplace."

"That that's where Jasmine met Aladdin."

"What would my niece be doing at the marketplace?"asked her aunt with a disgusted look on her face.

"She ran away from the palace, you know, and she met Aladdin there."

"Oh, dear. Thank heavens my brother has an adivosor who advised who send one of his daughters to me. At least one of you has been properly educated. Ran away from the palace, and actually spoke to a boy in the marketplace. Oh, dear!"

"There was nothing Father could do! Besides, now they are going to be married."

"My niece marrying a street rat?"

"Don't call him that. He's the man my sister is going to marry. And I'm going to the wedding."

"What? On no account are you going to that wedding, Rhanya. It's bad enough that Jasmine is going to marry a street rat, however, for you to go! Haven't you learned anything, girl. I've spend hours educating you, teaching you, and you still haven't learned anything!"

"I'm going, Aunt Fara. Father send for me. Jasmine says he wants to see me, and he wants me to be present at my sister's wedding."said Rhanya coolly.

"I shall go, too."said Aunt Fara. "And see if I can put a stop to all this nonsense."

"Aunt Fara, you are not going to spoil my sister's happiness!"

"Don't speak to me in that impertinent way, young lady."

She rang the bell.

"Make all the necessary preparations. My niece and I shall be traveling to Agrabah."

"Yes, my queen."

"And take my niece to her rooms."

"Right away, my queen. Come, princess."

Rhanya went. When she got to her bedroom, all decorated in the style her aunt loved best, she sat down at her desk, and began to gather her sketches. Rhanya liked to sketch, draw, and paint, especially things she saw on her travels.

"I shall take these with me to Agrabah. Jasmine will love to see them. I just hope that my aunt will change her mind, or give up. Jasmine sounds very happy, and I don't want her to have to go through what I do almost every day with my Aunt Fara. She is such a grouch. I think that's why my uncle decided to die. She must've growled him to death."

She giggled at this. Everything was ready for their departure the next day.

"How long will it take us to get to Agrabah, do you think, Aunt Fara?"she asked.

"Not long, hopefully. The sooner we put a stop to this nonsense, the better."

"Why can't you just leave Jasmine alone?"

"Oh, no, Jasmine is my niece, and it is my duty to lead her down the right path."

"My father allowed it."

"He is mistaken."

Rhanya decided it was best not to argue. Hopefully her father wouldn't allow her aunt to give her sister a hard time. Like her aunt predicted, it didn't take them too long to get to Agrabah. They were there in two days. Rhanya looked out the window at the gardens in the palace. How she had missed them. Waiting for them at the top of the steps were Jasmine, her father, and a man, whom she assumed that was Aladdin, her sisters fiancé. Rhanya didn't wait for the footman who would help her down, but opened the door and jumped out herself.

"Jasmine!"

"Rhanya!"

Jasmine hurried down the stairs, while Rhanya hurried up, and halfway, they met and hugged each other tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

When her aunt walked out of the carriage, she didn't greet Jasmine. She walked straight to Father.

"Now," she began. "I would like to know exactly why you are allowing one of my nieces to marry a no account street rat!" she yelled at him.

"What?" asked Father.

"Aunt Fara."Jasmine began.

"She's been mad ever since you rejected her nephew, you know, her husband's brother's son, Prince Achmed. She thought he was perfect for you. He's a nightmare. Doesn't think about anyone but himself. She was so, so mad that you insulted him."

"I didn't insult him."

"No. I'm sure you didn't. I'm glad you rejected him. I wouldn't have wanted him as my brother-in-law."

Aladdin just stared at the Sultan, and his sister, who kept screaming. Suddenly, Genie appeared, and listening to Aunt Fara's remarks about Aladdin, took her, in his hand, and pitched her out of the palace, just as he had done with Jafar's lamp.

"Thank you." said Aida. "She really is a nightmare."

"And to think you've had to be putting up with her for almost eight year." Jasmine said.

"Yes, well, my sister has always been somewhat, easily upset." said the Sultan.

"Don't worry about her." Jasmine told Aladdin. "This is my sister, Aida."

Aladdin shook Aida's hand.

"I hope you're as much fun as my sister said in her letters. She said you actually have a flying carpet, and you took her on a ride. Well, that must have been a lot of fun. I've always wanted to fly. I don't suppose you'd be able to take me?" she asked timidly.

"Why certainly."

Carpet, who had been standing behind Genie, reacted the same way as when he had seen Abu walking towards the jewel in the Cave of Wonders. He remembered when he had had to give the Sultan a ride. It had not been an easy task, going around, and around. He had gotten dizzy. He hoped his other daughter wasn't the same.

Aladdin gestured Carpet towards him.

"Oh, look!" cried Aida. "And it's purple, my favorite, favorite color! And it was gold. A perfect combination" she said as she climbed on.

"Let's go, Carpet!" Aladdin said, and they were off.

Just as Carpet suspected, Jasmine's sister was more like her father. She kept asking to go faster, and faster. Luckily, however, she didn't care how many times they turned, and they didn't have to go in circles. She just wanted the speed, to feel as if she were flying herself. Carpet performed the same trick as he had done with Aladdin and Jasmine; he threw them up in the air, circled once, and caught them again. But he had made a fatal mistake.

"That was lovely, do it again, Carpet. Again!" Ida cried.

And it seemed that Aida, unlike the Sultan didn't seem to want to stop. She couldn't get enough, but finally, they had to come down.

"Oh, oh. That was fun." she said.

"Yeah."said Aladdin, who seemed to have gotten a bit nauseous.

"When can we go on another ride again?"

"Whenever you like."He said.

"Well, I guess we better go inside." Jasmine commented.

"I like him." Ida told Jasmine. "Or should I say, I like the carpet. Well, him, too. Was that a genie, the one who threw my Aunt Fara?"

"Yes, that's Genie. He's also a friend of Aladdin's. And this is Abu, and of course, you already know Imago."

Genie smiled and bowed when Jasmine introduced him, Abu did the same, however, when she introduced Imago, Aida remembered that he no longer was with Afar, and now he was Aladdin's friend.

"Hello, Princess Aida."said Iago. "It's certainly nice to have you back again."

"I'm very glad to be back, Iago."

"Yes, you'll find that things are going to be very different now, without Jafar here."

"I certainly hope so. I never did understand how Father would have him here, advising him."

"The snake staff." Jasmine said quietly. "Remember, I wrote to you about that. Aladdin was the one who realized that Jafar was controlling Father."

Aida nodded.

During supper, they talked about the preparations for the wedding. The Sultan was in even more cheerful mood than was usual, both because of the wedding, and because Aida was back with them, even though his sister would not be present.

"Well, she certainly would not have done any good. All she ever does when she goes to parties is criticize."Aida told him. "And are any of your relatives coming, Aladdin?"she asked.

"Um, I don't have any relatives."he said sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I always thought that, well, you know, ordinary people always have a lot of children. I've seen so many, when I've caught glimpses outside the palace. I thought you had a lot of brothers and sisters."

"No, I don't."

"Well, but that brings up an excellent point."said the Sultan. "An excellent point. The invitations, and who they will be sent to, and the number of guests, and so forth. Dear me, it's going to be quite a large amount of work now, isn't it? I did hope that Fara would have been here to help us."

"Oh, no, Father. Aunt Fara always organized the dumbest and most boring parties I have ever seen. And that's saying something. Perhaps the only good thing about them was that she spend so much money on them. You wouldn't even be able to enjoy anything, because you couldn't see it. Like, you know, Prince Achmed, he would always be present, well, almost always, and well, he would fit right in. Your eyes would hurt from all the light reflecting off the gold, silver, diamonds, and so forth. I always said he dressed like that so you wouldn't be able to see his face, because if you did, it would scare you away."

"How true that is."Jasmine said.

"But then, you see, she wouldn't even let me keep a kitty I picked up once. I'll never understand. She said it was because I picked it off the street. Well, it was hungry. I gave it to one of the maids. Oh, Genie, you are so funny."

Genie was preparing dessert.

"Just remember to put enough chocolate in it. I love chocolate. And do you have any idea what you want your dress to look like, Jasmine. It's a pity brides have to wear white, you know. They should be allowed to wear another color, a pretty one."

"Well, I wanted gold trimmings."

"I wouldn't have chosen gold. I would've chosen something else."

The Sultan was laughing at Genie and Abu, who was helping Genie with the dessert. Aladdin and Iago arguing about Iago being the royal vizier, and what Aladdin should do when he became sultan, and Jasmine and Aida discussing Jasmine's dress. When they had finished, Jasmine and Aida went to Aida's room, where they kept their conversation going.

"I'm glad to be back in my own room. Besides, you know, I think you should carry a bouquet of jasmines. You are, after all, named Jasmine."

"I hadn't thought of it that way."said Jasmnie. "I thought just as long as the flowers were white."

"And the flowers should be real. Not those fake ones. I've always hated the fake ones. Aunt Fara always used them. She said it was because they cost more money. They just aren't, well, real flowers, and it's not the same."

"Yes, you're right."

"What about the cake? What shape is it going to be?"

"I don't know."

"Well, once I went to a wedding with my Aunt Fara, and they had a very nice cake. It was baskets, you know. It was made to look like baskets, with a fountain in the middle, and another, they were swans."

"That sounds nice."

"I can't decide which one was nicer. I liked them both."

"Oh, look at the time! We're not gong to want to get up tomorrow! Good night."

"Good night."

The next day, the baker and the dressmaker came to the palace. Jasmine told the baker about the basket and swan cakes, and asked his opinion.

"You should wear a long veil, of course."said Aida. "And I know you'll think I'm crazy, however, you should wear hoops, you know, a hoop skirt. It would be kind of fun to wear a nineteenth century wedding dress."

She giggled.

"I don't think so. I like this one better."said Jasmine, pointing to one design.

"That's one's beautiful! You will look beautiful in it, Jasmine. I think you should take it."

"Yes, I think so, too."

And the dressmaker started measuring her.

Genie and Aladdin were supervising the preparations around the palace. Iago came to tell Aladdin that they wanted to take his measurements for his wedding robes.

"How's everything going?"he asked Genie.

"Not a single mistake!"said Genie. "Al's wedding is going to be perfect! Make no mistake!"

"I think I'm starting to see that."

"Out of the way, now, out of the way!"Genie cried to three guards who were standing in the way of two men who were trying to get a table in. "Careful, now, careful. Careful with the fountain, please."

"I always did like that fountain."Aida said about the fountain with the peacocks at the top. "Genie! We should decorate the fountains!"she cried. "See, put flowers in the water, maybe around the peacocks for example, and around it, and so forth. Jasmines, of course, as that will be what the bride's bouquet will consist of."

"Excellent idea!"exclaimed Genie, and he turned into a gardener, and jasmines appeared around the peacocks's necks, the dome in the middle, one on each point, and swimming in the water.

"Beautiful!"

So on and so forth, the preparations continued. Gifts started to arrive, however, Aida said that no one should on any account tell Aladdin and Jasmine about them, that they should hide them, until the wedding day. Being back in Agrabah, and by the fact that her father was not so strict about leaving the palace anymore, Aida almost always, once a day, rode her mare, Tormenta, into the market place. She liked to see the vendors, and what they were selling. One time, she ran into one particularly mysterious peddler.

"Oh, good morning," said Aida.

"Good morning." said the vendor.

"You've traveled, I see. I'm also well traveled, I guess you could say. Not in the same way as you, but, well, you got anything interesting?" she asked him.

"Yes, ma'am, I have traveled."

"My sister is getting married, you don't suppose you have something I could give her for her wedding, do you?"she asked.

"Ah, a wedding. Yes, I do believe I do."

Aida hopped off her mare, and stepped closer. The peddler got out what looked like a staff, or a scepter. It was old, and covered in dust.

"A scepter, or what is it. It'd probably make a nice design, somewhere."

"No, no, not a design, young miss. Not a design. It is the Oracle."

"Oh."said Aida, looking confused. "I've heard something around those lines, you know. Like, it tells the future."

"Not just the future, but the past, the present."

"So you could learn anything."

"One thing."

"I see, I think."Aida said. "I'll take it."

Aida brought the Oracle back to the palace, and asked the maids to polish it, make it shiny, and place it with the other gifts.

They also had to prepare the menu. One of the things Aida enjoyed about traveling with her Aunt Fara was that she always got to try new foods. Aida also got a new dress just for the wedding, and finally, the big day arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

People were coming from all over the Seven Deserts, and some even from other parts of the world. Several different monarchs came, too. The guards were guarding the entrances to Agrabah, and the Palace. Genie was going from here to there, making sure there was nothing wrong, and that nobody missed the wedding, and they were dressed properly. Iago said that he would guard the gifts, that you never knew. Aida helped Jasmine dress for the wedding. She was almost as excited and nervous as Jasmine was, even though she said it was because she had never organized a party, and she was afraid something would have gone wrong. She ran downstairs, to see her father.

"Where is the groom?" asked the sultan.

Genie gasped and fled out of the room to fetch him.

"Now how is it possible that he doesn't show up for his own wedding? I thought it was usually the bride the one who was late. At least that almost always happens."Aida said.

"Oh, dear, I do hope nothing has happened to him. Jasmine will be heartbroken."

"I'm sure nothing has happened to him, Father."

"Yes, I'm sure you're right, Dearest."

Aladdin showed up later, on Carpet, and went to the altars, with Genie making a fuss, and finally, the ceremony was about to begin. Four guards came in carrying the sultan. Then the flower girls, and finally, the bride, behind two peacocks. Jasmine walked up to the altar, and hugged the sultan, then she took Aladdin's arm.

Suddenly, there was a stampede, and pandemonium raged. Thirty nine men walked into the room and started to tear everything apart, and steal things such as purses, jewelry, anything from the guests.

"Oh, dear!"said the sultan.

The guards came in and tried to stop and arrest the thieves, but they were too good and too quick. Some of the guards ended with no clothes, trapped behind stones, chandeliers, and pillars that had fallen from the walls or the ceiling. Genie was worried about leaks, so he stretched himself in the middle of the ceiling, while the rest, around him, fell to the ground. Abu and Carpet started to trick the thieves and dropped chandeliers over their heads. Aida ran out of the room, towards the stables, got Tormenta, her mare, hopped on her bareback, and galloped back, where Tormenta kicked three of the thieves, who had climbed on top of one another, down. Jasmine joined the fight, and kicked one of the thieves in the face.

"That was for ruining my wedding!"she told him.

"These are the Fourty Thieves!"someone called out.

"I only count thirty nine!"Genie replied.

"Fourty."said Aladdin, as he ran out, toward where the gifts were being kept.

Genie realized that there was no more ceiling, and decided that his attempt at stopping leaks was worthless, so he started chasing the thieves out by magic. The thieves started to run out. The whole room was a mess. People had had their clothes torn, their possessions taken from them, and a couple were injured. Pillars had been destroyed, the walls had holes in them, and the ceiling was gone, except for Genie's outline in the middle.

"I'm so sorry, Jasmine."the sultan said, looking around the room.

"Not to worry."Genie told him, and he turned himself into a foreman, while his workers, Iago, Carpet and Abu sat around drinking coffee, and reading the newspaper.

Jasmine and Aida had already abandoned them and gone to look for Aladdin, who was picking up the gifts, and putting them back where they were.

"What were they after? The gifts?"Jasmine asked.

"Not all the gifts,"Aladdin answered her. "Just this one."

He held up the sceptor that Aida had bought from the peddler. Iago started to exclaim why they had been after that when there were far more valuable things around the room.

"That!"Aida exclaimed. "But I bought that from a peddler I met somewhere in the marketplace. I didn't think thieves had such, well, good? exotic? maybe weird? taste. I chose it out because I thought it looked kind of elegant, kind of neat. I thought it would look nice, beside the throne in the throne room. You know, blue and gold. That's why I was thinking of getting the jeweler, or someone to make another one just like it, you know. Oh, Allah, I'm such an idiot. I should never, ever have bought that thing. But that's just the trouble with me. If I hadn't have bought it, the thieves wouldn't have come in after it and ruined the wedding. I'm so sorry. I really am."

"You didn't know, Aida."Jasmine said. "You had no idea that those thieves were after this. But how could they have found out it was here."

Iago asked what the thieves wanted with that thing, and suddenly, the room was illuminated by a bright, white light, and the image of a woman came out, telling them that the King of Thieves wanted her to tell him where to find the ultimate treasure. Iago asked her where the ultimate treasure was, but she said that he had already asked his question.

"That's what he meant by one."Aida said. "I thought that he meant there was only one Oracle. So, I guess you can ask her anything about, well, anything. You just have to come up with a question that whose answer will be the answer to all your questions. Kind of makes you ponder, what could be the most important thing in your life? Makes you meditate some."

"We could learn anything about our lives, our future."Jasmine said.

"I know what my future is. My future is you."Aladdin told her. "It's my past I don't know about. But my past isn't just one question, it's a million questions."

The Oracle told him that all his questions could be answered by one person, his father.

"I thought you said you had no family."Aida said to Aladdin.

"I don't. Or at least I don't think so. My mother told me that my father died years ago."

"Well, when was the last time anyone saw your father? I mean, if he was alive, how come he didn't try to find you, or something? At least find out if you were still alive, if you were all right, if you even had a piece of bread?"

"I don't know."

"Remember, you only have one question. Choose carefully."the Oracle reminded him, and she disappeared back into the sceptor.

"Oh, well."said Aida weakly. "At least, I guess that now all you have to do is ask her, and we'll get to meet your father. Right?"

She sat down on one of the pillars that the thieves had cause to drop. Aladdin went out of the room. Aida hung her head.

"This is all my fault. I shouldn't have been so stupid, and bought the Oracle from the peddler. I should've gotten you something else. Curtains, or something."

"It's not your fault, Aida."

"Yes, it is. What are we going to do now? I guess the least I can do is help Genie fix everything, so you can get married as soon as possible. I think I better go change."

She walked out and went to her bedroom, and changed out of her new dress. She walked back down, to see that Jasmine had also changed, and Genie had silently started to put everything together. Later, Jasmine went out to look for Aladdin. When they got back, Aladdin had already decided what he would ask the Oracle, where to find his father. He learned that his father was trapped in the world of the Fourty Thieves. Immediately, he changed out of his wedding robes, and he, Abu, and Carpet were off. Genie said that he would have everything fixed and ready when they got back. Iago decided to go with them, as to avoid the work of repairing the damage the Fourty Thieves had caused.

"I'll try to hurry and be back soon."he told Jasmine.

"Don't worry."Jasmine told him.

"Thank you, Aida. Thanks to you, I know where to find my father. That really is a great gift. Shookran."Aladdin said to Aida.

"I'm just glad that something good came out of the Oracle. Your welcome."

"The thieves may have ruined the wedding, but thanks to them, now we can get married when Aladdin's father is here to see our wedding day."said Jasmine.

Aladdin, Abu, Iago, and Carpet then flew over the palace walls, and were out of sight.

BTW, for those who don't know, shookran is thank you in Arabic.


	4. Chapter 4

For most of the next day, Genie kept busy repairing everything the thieves had destroyed in their search for the Oracle. Aida helped him here and there, listening to him make jokes and laughing. Jasmine tried to help them, but she was getting worried about Aladdin, and the fact that he hadn't returned yet.

"He's only been gone a little while, you'll see. For one day."Aida told her.

"Genie, you would know if something had happened to Aladdin, wouldn't you? If he was hurt or anything?"Jasmine asked anxiously.

"I think the chances of that would be very slim, Jasmine. I'm pretty sure Aladdin can take care of himself, and, well, do you suppose Carpet, Abu, and Iago would have let anything happen to him?"Aida asked.

"No, I suppose not."

"We must do something to distract her, Genie."Aida said to Genie. "I mean, I know Aladdin's brave, and smart, and all that, and that Carpet, Abu, and Iago are with him, but, well, fourty thieves? Fourty men are one thing, but thieves! Why am I under the impression that those thieves don't even care about hurting innocent people? And then that King of Thieves, who was trying to steal the Oracle, and the fact that he scares even my Aunt Fara, and mind you, that's saying something. My aunt doesn't care about anything, or anyone, and she certainly never worries about being robbed, or anything. She goes everywhere with guards, so that not even a child gets too close to her. I must admit that I'm getting kind of worried myself. His father will be there, I guess, but what would he be able to do? Those horrid thieves have had him as their prisoner all this time. I wonder how it is that he's still alive?"

"Oh, now you're making me worried, too."Genie told her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Genie. I'm just nervous, and worried. I suppose Jasmine feels the same way, only more. She's known Aladdin for much more time than I have. I just can't seem to think of a way to cheer her up. Even Father is starting to get worried."

"Yes. Perhaps I can think of something."he put on a little red hat that read 'Thinking Cap', and began to scratch his head. "YES!"he exclaimed suddenly, and a light bulb appeared on top of his head.

"You've thought of something! Jasmine's in her room, probably out on the balcony, watching to see if he's back."

Aida climbed on Genie's shoulders, and he flew up towards Jasmine's balcony. He began to speak in different voices, taking different shapes, an dressed Jasmine in bizarre costumes.

"Thanks, Genie."she said. "I feel so much better now."

"Good work, Genie."Aida said. "You did the trick, you really cheered her up."

Genie just smiled and shrugged.

"Now I think I should have to become more worried, or at least pretend I am, so you can put on a show like that for me."

The next morning, everything was back to the way it was before the thieves had invaded.

"You did a good job, Genie!"Aida exclaimed. "Perfect. Now all we need to take care of is security."she sighed. "I don't think we want to risk it happening again. We just shouldn't let anyone in, period. You don't know who you can trust. Come to think of it, the thieves could have snuk in as, I don't know, as guests. Maybe even perhaps as servants."

"Perhaps we should only let in people who have invitations."

Aida sighed.

"Who will still keep the invitation? And then we'd have to send out new ones, with the new date, and all that."

"Oh, right. True, too true. I don't want the wedding postponed too long."

Genie began to pace the room, thinking, smoking a cigar. Suddenly, he held up one finger.

"Aha! No one, with traps and jinxes all over the place. I will take care of the security myself. I'd like to see those thieves get passed me. I'll teach them to mess Al's wedding. No guests, no strangers, immediate family only. No servants, no nothing."

"I guess so. A wedding with no guests. It would be the first one, I guess, but, it would be fun."

A little later, Aida got on her mare, and rode around the Palace grounds. She jumped the bushes, fountains, just about anything in her path. She galloped, cantered, and trotted. Suddenly she saw Aladdin and Carpet standing just behind one of the fountains.

"Aladdin! You're back."she jumped off Tormenta. "I'm so glad you're back. Jasmine, well, everyone really, was getting really worried about you."

"Aida!"

"Well, we fixed everything. Genie's even thought up a new security system. Come on, and he'll show you. So, did you find your father? Did you manage to get away from those awful thieves? How did you do it? Are you hurt? Wait a minute, you,"she pointed at the man behind Aladdin, on whose shoulder Iago was perched. "You look familiar. I know I've seen you before, I just can't remember. Or maybe I haven't seen you, but you remind me of someone. Or maybe a picture? Why am I under the impression that I should recognize you?"

Aladdin didn't have the chance to tell Aida that this was his father because Genie came out and showed Aladdin all the new features.

"I'd like to see one of those wretched thieves even try to get into your wedding!"he said.

"Well,"they heard Iago say. "I'd like to present…"

"The King of Thieves."said the man on whose shoulder he was perched.

"That's it!"Aida exclaimed. "You see, I did recognize you. Or you clothes, anyway. I knew you reminded me of someone. A 'Most Wanted' poster, when I snuck down into the dungeons at my Aunt Fara's palace! Don't ask what I was doing there, I wanted to play a little prank on one of the guards. To put glue and itching powder on his bed. See, I would just spread it neatly over the sheet. I would leave the others off, he would pick them off the floor, pull them over him, get stuck, be itching, and well, you can imagine the mess he would be in. You see, he wouldn't let me ride my mare out of the Palace. No one found out it was me. My aunt was just mad, and she fired him. She said that he was an incompetent imbecile, just trying to get attention. She had him there for protection, and to enforce the laws, not to be clowning around, and acting the clown."

Aida became absorbed in the memory of the guard and the glue and itching powder, that she seemed to forget that Aladdin and the King of Thieves were there, but Genie didn't.

"Code red! King of Thieves! Nobody move!"

"Huh?"

Aida looked up, to notice that there were several Genies, all dressed in black, pointing guns, swords, and all their weapons at them.

"Nobody move."one of them said.

"Genie,"said Aladdin. "I'd like you to meet my dad."

"Wait a minute."Aida began. "I thought Iago said that he was the King of Thieves. Wait a minute, wait a minute, what…? What am I saying? What am I doing? The KING OF THIEVES! I've got to get help! I…uh, GUARDS! Someone, anyone! Genie! Or you said he was your dad? Wait a minute, which one of the two is he?"

"If you're Al's dad, and the King of Thieves,"Genie, who was now only one genie again.

"Yes?"said the King of Thieves, or Aladdin's dad, or whoever he was.

"I just want to know one thing! Do you prefer the chicken or the sea bass?"

Aladdin laughed at this.

"Aladdin, um, so which one of the two is he?"asked Aida.

"My father."Aladdin told her, and then he turned to the King of Thieves. "Come on, I can't wait for you to meet Jasmine and the Sultan."

"Well, um, I see, I think, but then, the Oracle said he was trapped, and I would guess that in something like the Fourty Thieves, you only leave if you die. But he does look like the posters I've seen. Actually I've only seen one, the one I told you about. But,…which one is he? I mean, really. Iago, what kind of joke is this?"

"No joke. Al's dad is the King of Thieves."

"So…that would mean, basically that he's both? Right?'

"I guess so."Iago said calmly.

Aida sat down on the fountain.

"No."she said. "It can't be. It just can't. Aladdin's dad couldn't be the King of Thieves, it just wouldn't seem…natural. Aladdin, how could you? You brought this man back with you knowing what he was! Into the Palace!"she exclaimed scandalized.

"Of course I brought him back. He just needs a second chance."

"A second chance, ha! No, no, no, you see, he's a thief, you brought him inside the Palace. The Palace! This, this man, he was the one, or one of the ones who ruined your wedding. Your wedding! His own son's! And who knows how many others. And not just weddings, oh no, lives! Oh, dear!"

"He didn't know it was my wedding."

"And you think even if it wasn't yours, that would've made it right? I don't believe in giving criminals, especially ones that make a living that way second chances, Aladdin. I think I had better call the guards, and maybe my father. He'll know what to do."

"No, Aida, please!"

"Well, if it's not me, it'll be someone else. Someone else will be bound to recognize him. He is a wanted man, after all. Especially after what happened at the wedding. Rasoul is furious."

"That's true."said Genie. "We'd better lose the Agrabah's most wanted look."

"What's wrong with how I look?"

"Genie and Aida are right about that. Here you're not the King of Thieves. Here you're my father."

"Hm, I had more practice being the King of Thieves."

"I should imagine you did."said Aida angrily.

"Won't you give him a second chance?"Aladdin asked her.

Aida sighed.

"Look, Aladdin, I don't believe these people change. Maybe when they're young, but…I still don't believe they will change. However, I hope he does. For you. My sister loves you, she would be very unhappy if this man were to…well, not become what you'd like him to become. She really doesn't deserve. You don't deserve it. I mean if he didn't change before, why now? People don't change, not unless they want to. They don't change just because you want them to." She turned to the King of Thieves. "So tell us. What is a thief's life like? So glamorous, so exciting that he forgets all about his son."

"Won't you give him a second chance for me?"Aladdin asked again.

"I'm willing to give him a second chance. For you and my sister. Very well, Mr…"

"Cassim."

"Mr.Cassim."

She shook his stand stiffly.

"Fine, I won't say anything. I don't think anyone will ask questions, and nobody knows the King of Thieves's identity. Only his clothes, I guess."

"Yes. Thanks, Aida. This is Aida. She's Jasmine's sister."

"Father and Jasmine are waiting for you. They're in the throne room."

Then everyone went to introduce Cassim to Jasmine and the Sultan.


	5. Chapter 5

In the throne room, Jasmine and the Sultan were waiting to greet Aladdin and his father after Aida told them. The Sultan was sitting on his elephant throne, and Jasmine stood on one side, and Aida on the other. Aida kept her word not to say anything about Cazeem's being the King of Thieves to her sister or her father. They still thought that Cazeem had been imprisoned by the Fourty Thieves all his life. Aladdin introduced his father to Jasmine and stood back with Genie as Cazeem greeted Jasmine.

"My son must have been born under a special star to have come upon such treasure."Cazeem said as he kissed Jasmine's hand.

"You are most definitely Aladdin's dad." Jasmine stated.

"It must have been dreadful having been imprisoned by the Fourty Thieves all this time!" the Sultan exclaimed.

Imprisoned! thought Aida. If only he had been imprisononed! If they only knew that he was there of his own free will, and not only that, but was the leader of the Fourty Thieves!she thought angrily, but did not show it, except for a slight frown that escaped.

"Are you all right, Dearest?"Father asked her.

"Oh, I'm fine, Father, I was just thinking of something, that's all."

"Oh, well, this isn't the time to be thinking unpleasant thoughts, I should say. We must start preparing everything to hold the wedding ceremony as soon as possible. Everything is ready, so I should say…tomorrow?"

"Yes, of course."said Jasmine.

"As soon as possible, then."The Sultan stood up and rang the bell to give the order for the wedding to take place the next day in the throne room.

"Well,"said Aida later to Genie. "I kept my promise, all right. I didn't let on who that man actually is, did I?"

"Al wants us to give him a chance. That's all."

"I don't know, Genie. It's very generous of Aladdin to want to give him a second chance, but I don't think he'll appreciate it. He is, after all, a thief. He chose that, instead of his family."

"Maybe this'll help him realize what he's missed."

"Yeah, I think he'll realize he's missed money, that's all. I honestly don't think he would have come back if Aladdin was still poor. How much do you want to bet he came back because Aladdin's going to marry a princess and become sultan?"

Genie looked at her, thinking.

"I really don't think…. Maybe Al didn't tell him Jasmine was a princess."

"It wouldn't take a genius to figure that out. He was, after all, here at the wedding. Without an invitation, but here all the same."

"Oh, well, let's just hope that things don't turn out how you're saying they will."

"I honestly do hope I'm wrong, Genie. I really, really, really do."

Later, after dinner, Aida went to talk to Cazeem.

"In the little time I've known Aladdin, you should know, Mr.Cazeem, I have never seen him so happy."she said. "Which is exactly why it will not be precisely you who will cause him and my sister more misery than they already have been through."

"Of course not!"

"I was only curious, of course, what you will do the day after tomorrow. I don't believe you could resist going back to join your men, could you? They must certainly be worried."

"Um."

"You've obviously noticed that in just one day, you're already one of the most disagreeable people I've met, and mind you, that's saying something, considering I met a lot of people like my Aunt Fara during my life. She usually only associated with people like her, obviously."

"I do hope that will change."

"I doubt it. Though I hope I'm wrong, too. Listen to me, I only agreed not to turn you in for Aladdin and Jasmine, because if it weren't for them, I would have personally seen to it that you were in the dungeon, where you belong, right this minute!"

"I never wanted things to turn out how they did."

"Oh, no, of course not. You never wanted to take the easy way out."

"It should be easy for you to talk!"Cazeem exploded. "You've always had everything! You don't know what it's like to have nothing!"

"No, perhaps I don't. However, I believe Aladdin does, and he isn't a thief. Not like you, anyway. I just don't believe that you, that he, are related. Then I suppose it can't be too surprising. You would never have believed that my father and my Aunt Fara are related, would you? I know she will never change. I don't see why you will, either. I don't really care. I will just tell you one thing, just one wrong move, Cazeem, if you cause Aladdin just one more minute, second of pain and misery, then I will tell my father, and beg, implore, him, on bended knee if I have to, to sentence you imprisoned for life. You'd be escaping death because I don't believe in execution. I believe you should suffer here, on Earth. That is the worst."

"Don't bother yourself about that."Iago said as he flew in. "Aladdin's dad is a whole new person."

"Yeah, sure."

"Well, look at me."

"Iago, you're a bird, beside, I thought Jasmine said that you had been under Jafar's spell."

"Oh, right."

"Fine."

Aida went outside, and she saw something strange, or maybe not that strange. Razouk, the captain of the guards was leaving the palace. Aida looked at her watch. At this hour? Surely it couldn't be to buy something he needed, and if it were on business, wouldn't he be accompanied by at least one of the other guards. As Aida saw him leave the Palace, and could not resist the urge to follow him. She got on Tormenta and rode quietly after him. She knew how to this without being noticed, since at her aunt's, she had enjoyed listening to the gossip, and learned how to overhear what she shouldn't overhear. She thought perhaps it would be something dangerous and exciting. He had his hand firmly around his sword and was looking in different directions. Finally, she heard a voice.

"Good. You're alone."

"Whose there?"

A man stepped out of the shadows. Aida recognized him as being one of the Fourty Thieves, the one that had stripped two of the guards at Jasmine and Aladdin's wedding.

Why, that miserable…Aida thought angrily. She knew that Cazeem hadn't changed, and that this man was probably here to bribe Razouk, so that all the Fourty Thieves could get into the Palace, take what they wanted and get out with no problem. However, what he said next confused her. It sounded more like he wanted Razouk to catch Cazeem.

Oh, no!she thought. She knew that it would serve Cazeem right to spend the rest of his days in a dungeon, but she also knew that that would be very painful for Aladdin and, of course, Jasmine.

I must certainly stop them if I can, not for that man, but for Aladdin and Jasmine!

She paid attention to what they were saying. Apparently, this man wanted Razouk to go somewhere by the seaside, it seemed, say a password, and apparently, find Cazeem and the Fourty Thieves. But Cazeem was at the Palace, and if this man was one of the Fourty Thieves himself, why would he turn Cazeem in? He said that he would feel more secure if the King of Thieves was caught. Aida cantered out of the shadows.

"More secure, huh?"she asked.

"Princess Aida! What are you doing outside the Palace at this hour?"asked Razouk.

"I suppose you could say more or less the same thing as you, Razouk. Wandering about at night. If only it was because you were doing your job, but associating with criminals! The captain of the guards himself! What will my father say? How will this look to the other guards?"

"You didn't look behind to be sure you weren't followed!"exclaimed the thief angrily.

"Criminals! No, Princess. He is only a good man, who would like to give information on the King of Thieves."

"First of all, the King of Thieves is…"she was about to say 'in the Palace', but stopped herself just in time. "The King of Thieves isn't the kind of man to be telling just about anybody where he spends his spare time, I don't believe, second, this man is one of the Fourty Thieves, I recognize him from the wedding, and third, I thought much higher of you, Razouk. Anybody could trick you like this, couldn't they?"

"Listen, girl,…"Saluk began angrily, but Aida didn't give him a chance to finish.

"I think you might be a little surprised when you get there, to the hide out. Who knows if it even really exists. It's probably just a prank. I'd hang on to him to be sure, you know, after all, if he's telling he truth, he's got nothing to lose."

Aida galloped away before either of them could say another word. The next day, they were supposed to be celebrating the wedding. Aida said nothing about the unusual midnight meeting between Razouk and the thief, or about the information that he gave Razouk. She only wondered why this man would be giving that information, and whether Razouk had caught the other thieves while they stood, waiting for Cazeem to appear.

"You don't suppose something is wrong, do you?"the Sultan asked anxiously.

"No, I don't think so."Jasmine answered.

"He'll be here any minute, I'm sure."Aladdin assured them.

The doors opened, but it wasn't Cazeem who walked in, or rather it was, but not alone. He was chained, and the guards were escorting him.

"Your father is the leader of the Fourty Thieves!"exclaimed the Sultan when Razouk had explained to him why he had Cazeem chained.

"He was trying to steal this, Your Majesty."he said, holding out the Oracle.

"Wha…?"gasped Aladdin.

"Oh, Father, couldn't you…?"asked Jasmine hopefully.

"Not at all, Jasmine. Take them to the dungeon. For life."ordered the Sultan.

"Aida was right. Now I know why you really came back."said Aladdin.

"You can change my clothes, Aladdin, but you can't change who I am."

"Too true."said Aida with a look of disgust and anger on her face.

"You knew, Aida? You knew this man was the King of Thieves?"asked her father.

"Yes, Father. I didn't say anything to you or Jasmine, or the guards because Aladdin wanted to give him a second chance, and, well, you know, for that to happen, no one should know who he was. I promised, you see. See, I knew he wouldn't change, but Aladdin still wanted to give the second chance, so…"

"Oh, dear."said the Sultan. "How dreadful for you, Aladdin."

"I should've listened to you, Aida.


	6. Chapter 6

Aida had watched as the guards took Cazeem out of the throne room and towards the dungeon. Anger surged through her. Aladdin left the room, too. So he had really come back just for the Oracle. She had known that he would let Aladdin down. She was very angry at him and herself, for not having insisted, and changed Aladdin's mind. Or maybe she should have kept a closer watch on Cazeem herself. She should have asked Genie to do it. Or have him been followed, or something. Just why did this man have to have used Aladdin to get what he wanted.

Later that day, she climbed down into the dungeons. Razouk was reluctant to let anyone in to see the King of Thieves. He said this man was to remain completely isolated. He was sentenced for life. Aida insisted and said that if she couldn't see the King of Thieves, she would have Razouk removed, and have the King of Thieves go free, if that was what it took for her to talk to him. Finally, Razouk agreed.

"I suppose you're happy. You should probably feel right at home in places like this."she said to him. "I knew you couldn't be trusted. However, I've never been very good at persuading. So I couldn't persuade Aladdin to throw you back on the street where you belong. Or no, you actually don't belong on the street do you? You belong in here."

"You've come to laugh at my misfortune?"

"Why, I believe in a way, I have. Why else would I be here. And as for your misfortune, please. You should be whipped several times a day, and even that would not be enough. This is, after all, what you wanted, what you were after. It was the path you chose. Only you. And I didn't even have to turn you in. You yourself, when you went into the chamber where the gifts are kept. It wasn't I who turned you in. I'm not sure how Razouk managed to know it was you. The man he was speaking didn't know you were here. He just said that you were at a hide out something like that."

"What man?"

"I don't think he should concern you anymore. Nothing should concern you anymore. This is your new world. Not the world of the Fourty Thieves, but this one. I was squeaked through, because I'm the Princess. Outside of that, I don't think you'll be seeing many people. Maybe the guards if they remember to feed you. Hopefully Aladdin won't even try to see you again. You've only caused him so much pain, ever since he found you, and found out what you were, I'm sure. You ought to be ashamed of yourself. Perhaps it was for the best that you left your family. They would have been ashamed of you. And I don't think Aladdin would have been proud to turn out like you. He is a good person, not like you. You're garbage, or not even that. You go even lower, I should say."

She got up to leave. Genie was trying to comfort Aladdin, in the rooftop that had been his home before he came to live in the Palace, Jasmine said. She looked very sad.

"You don't suppose Father will let him go if we ask him to, do you, Aida?"she asked.

"I should hope not, Jasmine. It was for the best. Aladdin wanted to give him a second chance. This second chance only proved that he will never change. That he is a bad man."

"But he is Aladdin's father, and he didn't seem like a bad person."

"I guess he's just greedy. And then you have to take into account that he cares for nothing and no one, not even his own son. You see, he didn't hesitate to ruin his wedding again, just for that stupid Oracle. I shouldn't have brought it into the Palace. He only cares about money, and gold, and treasure."

"This is not your fault, Aida. None of it has been your fault. You did not know that Aladdin's father was the King of Thieves and that he was after the Oracle."

"Maybe what we should to is, well, see if we can't send him somewhere else. You know, not have him here, in the Palace, but, maybe my Aunt Fara will agree, though I doubt it, to keep him there. You know, it might be better."

"Yes, I think you're right."

"And, well, we'll just have to stand while Razouk gets his recognition and all that, for catching the King of Thieves."

"Yes."

The next morning, Razouk brought Aladdin in, saying that he had chosen to follow in his father's footsteps.

"I don't think Aladdin chose to follow in that man's footsteps."Aida said. "Besides, I believe you never liked Aladdin, did you, Razouk."

"If you will allow me to speak , Princess, this stree, I mean, Aladdin, was helping the King of Thieves escape, and succeeded, unfortunately, however, I caught him. Now I think he must pay for his crime, and for his father, considering that he allowed him to escape."

Genie told him to take his case to a higher court, and acted as Aladdin's lawyer. The Sultan said that even though he could not overlook Cazeem's crimes, what Aladdin did, he did out of love, and that all was forgiven.

"Well, at least we got rid of him. No more King of Thieves. Not for us, anyway. What did happen to him?"

"He chose to go back to that life."said Aladdin.

"I knew it. You shouldn't have interfered, Aladdin. Jasmine and I were already talking to Father about sending him somewhere else, to pay for his crimes."

"Well, now he can be happy, I guess. He took the Oracle with him."

"What!"

"Yes, he couldn't resist the urge. Before he left, he just had to take it with him. Now he'll be able to find his treasure."

"Oh, dear. And I thought he couldn't sink any lower!"

"Well, now you see he did."

"How horrible. This is absolutely horrible."

They stayed to replan the wedding again, and went out on the balcony.

"I haven't seen Iago. I thought he came back with you."

"No, he went with…him."

"Oh."

A few minutes later, Iago landed came, out of breath, and began to blabber.

"Calm down, Iago, and tell us what's wrong with Aladdin's father."Jasmine told him.

Iago managed to get out that the Fourty Thieves had Cazeem captured, he needed help, and they were going to find the Hand of Midas.

"He chose to go back to that life."Aladdin said angrily.

"That's true."Aida said. "Even if I did believe in second chances, third chances would be too much."

"Al, I know your Dad made a lot of bad choices, but that doesn't mean you have to."Genie told him.

"A good choice would be to forget about him."Aida said.

"Oh, Aida, I think you are being too hard on him."Jasmine told her.

"I am just trying to be just."Aida replied back.

Jasmine convinced Aladdin to help Cazeem, and managed to do it.

"Wait a minute, don't you think you're making a mistake. I mean, things were better when he wasn't around."Aida told them.

"He's Aladdin's father, Aida. After all, would you forgive Father for the wrong choices he made. He did send you to live with Aunt Fara for most of your life. He took Jafar's advice so many times. He wanted me to marry a one of those awful suitors. Wouldn't you forgive him?"

"I…"

Aida thought for a second. Now that she thought it over, she saw that Jasmine was right, and had a point. Her own father wasn't perfect. She looked up and nodded.

"Show me the way."Aladdin told Iago, and everyone climbed on Carpet.


	7. Chapter 7

They jumped on Carpet, and Iago led them out towards sea. They went on and on, until finally, they came upon what looked like a city on a rock. They soon realized that it was actually on the back of a giant turtle, and that it was the Vanishing Isle.

"So it is true."Aida said.

They started looking for Cazeem, and they saw him tied up with Saluk. Aladdin went to rescue him. Jasmine, Iago, Aida, and Carpet sat to wait. Genie went to do something to distract the thieves.

"I hope they're all right. That man looks dangerous."Aida said.

"Yes."

"But they have Genie. I guess that's something."

When the turtle began to dive, the water began to rise.

"Oh, no, and they're still not back."

"You don't think something's happened to them, do you?"

"I hope not. That would be just dreadful."

"Get up here, you blasted rug."they heard Cazeem's voice say.

They looked up, and Carpet flew to catch Cazeem and Aladdin. Then, it flew back down, for Aida and Jasmine.

"Where's Genie?"

The turtle's head came back up, opened its mouth and spat Genie out before diving again. Genie them flew up to them, and with a salute like a soldier greeted them.

"Well, we've got that overwith."said Jasmine.

"Now, back to Agrabah!"Aladdin told Carpet.

"And the wedding, I suppose? Finally! Hopefully nothing will go wrong this time."Aida said hopefully.

"It won't."Aladdin assured her.

"Right, I hope so, because when it's not one thing, it's another."

"No, this time nothing will go wrong."

"Let's hope you're right. Because this will be something to tell your children. You were married three time, and you're wedding took, what, maybe four days."

"Well, tomorrow is going to be the last time. This time for sure."

"I'm you will tell them, Aida. You never can resist letting others know."

"Well, I guess that's one of the things I picked up from my aunt. Gossip. She loves to gossip. Especially if it's something scandalous that involves important people. She loves to ruin reputations."

When they returned to Agrabah, the Sultan was in apprehensive.

"My, my, but what happened? Oh, dear. I've had everyone looking for you! The wedding."

"It's a long short story, Father."Aida told him.

"Long? Short? I don't understand." Then he noticed Cazeem. "But…?"he faltered.

"Oh, we had to go rescue him from the thieves. I guess some people will probably just never learn, will they? Or I hope they do."Aida said.

"Believe me, I've learned."

"But I thought you were after some treasure? What happened to it?"

"I learned that I was after the wrong treasure."

"So you did learn. That's good. Will you stay for the wedding?"

"What!"exclaimed the Sultan scandalized. "Razouk will see you any second. Or any of the other guards, and they will recognize you."he said nervously.

"Oh, Father, couldn't you forgive him?"Jasmine asked.

"I don't know, Jasmine."

"Um…."Aida began. "Maybe you could. I mean, isn't the whole point of punishment to learn the error of your ways? You know, to realize what you did wrong? And never to do it again? Who would have thought that I, who don't believe in second chances ask to be giving someone a third! We should, Father. I don't think Mr.Cazeem will do anything like that again."

"Well, I think you are right, Aida. I don't see why, if he's seen the error of his ways, why he should spend the rest of his days in a dungeon. And Aladdin should have his father present at his wedding. Very well, we'll just have to let Razouk and the guards know. The other thieves will stay in the dungeon. Cazeem will attend the wedding."

Genie gave a big cheer. Abu, Iago, and Carpet joined in.

"Now I think this calls for a BIG, no GIGANTIC celebration."he said.

"Yes, yes, we've postponed the wedding long enough."the Sultan said.

They finally celebrated the wedding the next day. Cazeem was excused and forgiven by the Sultan for his crimes, and Aladdin asked him to come live in the Palace, and he agreed.

Not the end! It doesn't stop with the movie:)


	8. Chapter 8

After the wedding, it seemed that Aladdin and Jasmine had really, really found their happiness. The Sultan was also very happy. Happy for Jasmine, and because she had finally gotten married, and had someone to look after her after he was gone. Cazeem was happy because after so many years, he would finally be with his son. Aida was also happy for Jasmine and Aladdin. And Genie, Abu, Iago, and Carpet, well, they just tried to please Aladdin and Jasmine from having any problems. Iago was the only one not happy. The fact that Cazeem had thrown the Hand of Midas seemed to have him very depressed. He kept asking why he had done it and said that things would have been better if he could have had both the Hand and his son. Aida always found this very funny.

"If only before you left Jafar, he could've put under a spell to change, Iago. But I guess some things just never change."

"It might take time. Besides, that's one of the things that makes Iago Iago."said Aladdin.

"That's true. One of the things that makes him him. Just like greed, and snobbiness make Aunt Fara Aunt Fara."

"Right. You should've seen him, though, the first time we were in the hideout of the Fourty Thieves. You see, he really regretted he hadn't stayed with Genie to clean up the mess. Not to mention the screaming we had to endure when we were following them. And then, when his tail feathers got stuck in the closed door."

"Now I'm starting to regret I didn't go. I would've enjoyed that. I was just too afraid to be more of a hindrance than a help. Besides, I'm sure those thieves wouldn't have hesitated to kidnap me."

Aladdin shook his head and rolled his eyes the same way he did when Iago was upset because his tail feathers were stuck between the closed doors, after Abu had pulled him free.

"Now I've been doing the perfect research."Aida said, a few days after Jasmine told her that she was going to have a baby.

"Research? For?"asked Jasmine.

"For what else, Jasmine, you see, you must give my niece or nephew the perfect names. Which is why I've been researching that."

"I've never thought about that."Jasmine said. "I just thought we'd choose a name that both Aladdin and I liked."

"No, no, no, or rather, I think you'll like this one. You see, I still remember the letters you send me about Prince Ali. See, that's the name you should give him. In a way, I guess that is how you and Aladdin met. Or, well, not met, but got to know each other. I think he would probably like it."

"I still remember. I thought he was hateful, that he thought I was only a prize."

"Well, I guess, he must have thought he had to act a little careless. I mean, that is how most of the princes I've met act."

"Me, too. But Aunt Fara never tried to force you to marry one of them."

"No, because she suggested them to Father, to marry you. She always chose the most hateful ones. Or not hateful, but the once with the most money, power, or land, you know."

"That's true."

"I think that's why she married Uncle Rafik."

"She always thought that money and power were the most important things in the world."

"Well, and have you told anyone else besides me?"asked Aida.

"Not yet. I haven't worked out how."

"Well, let's see. I know Father will be overjoyed. We already know. With him it'll be easy. Genie, well, he'll happy for Aladdin. Iago, I don't know, Abu, probably happy. Mr.Cazeem, hm, I don't know him too well, but I suppose like Father, and Aladdin, well, I don't think there will be words to describe him."

"Father will probably want another party."

"Yes. He'll be overjoyed. He'll want only the very best. Just like me, of course, but I must get you something. Let's see. I have half a mind to go out into the marketplace, and take a look at all the merchandise they have there. But no! To get us into another mess like that one with the Oracle!"

"Oh, that wasn't such a big mess. It was thanks to you that Aladdin found his father after all these years."

"I guess you're right. There's always something bad in everything good, and something good in everything bad. Nothing is truly good or bad."

"I think you're wrong right there. Jafar was truly bad. Evil."

"I think I'll have to agree with you on that one."

"Yes. Most definitely."

Iago flew into the room.

"Well, you ladies ought to do me a favor."he said to Jasmine and Aida.

"What kind of a favor, Iago?"

"Just by telling Al that I should be his advisor. I mean every sultan needs a good advisor. You know, such a stressful position, and we wouldn't want him to make any bad choices, do we?"

"Don't worry about it, Iago. I already sent for one."said Aida.

"You what!"

"Yes, I sent for one. He'll be here any day. He's a professional advisor, you know."

"Wha…but, that was supposed to be my position after Al became sultan."

"No, I went over the list with Genie, and we both decided that this one was best."

Iago flew away.

"Did you really?"asked Jasmine.

"No, I didn't. I only said that. You don't really think I would give someone an advisor they didn't know or trust. However, I think that Genie would be a better advisor than Iago."

"Genie might just go for the position of advisor."

"If it's to help Al, I guess so. And back to what we were talking about before we were so rudely interrupted. Now, let's see, I read once, someone told their lover about it in her husbands summer home, but I don't think that's a good idea. Let's see, I've got to have a good way in there somewhere. I know one, but this one was for an engagement, let's see, it was that, see the girl was a teacher, or something, and he asked her students to prepare a surprise. They made these letters, you see, and then they arranged themselves, so the signs they were holding read 'Will you marry me?', I'm guessing we could do something like that."

"Oh, and what did she say?"

"I never found out. You see, what happened is that she never got to see it. She told him her sister was getting married, and that her sister's fiancé had the good manners, or something of meeting her father, and asking for her hand. So this guy, to impress her, what he did, instead is, well, first he made a sign to the children to put the signs away, and then asked to meet her father. It was the most funny story, you know."

"Did her father like him?"

"They didn't get along, but in the end he accepted him, because his daughter loved him."

"That's so sweet."

"Yes. It was a good ending, because the guy just made a mess out of everything, but it's a good thing everything came out all right."

"I think you're right. We should do the same thing. We'll pay some children from the market, that way, they can make some money, to eat, and they can hold up the sign, and we'll tell everyone at once."

Aida rode out everyday, to find the children who needed the money the most, and brought them back to the Palace, whey they began to prepare everything.

"Where should it be?"

"I think…maybe just right there in the dining room, you know, before everyone sits down to breakfast. That should really wake them up."

"Goody. I'll go tell them."

"What are you doing here, Razouk?"asked Aida, as she went into the hall.

"Excuse me, Princess. I was simply doing my duty."

"I think that you're duty is outside the Palace, Razouk."

"I was simply keeping an eye on the King of Thieves."

"There is no King of Thieves anymore, Razouk, and if I hear you call Mr.Cazeem that any more, I will tell Aladdin."

Razouk stalked off, angrily. He had lost his promotion after Aladdin had helped Cazeem escape. Now the other guards sometimes liked to make a joke of that, so he had also lost the respect they had for him.

"Oh, I'll get him."he muttered. "I'll get him for something. That lowlife, trying to make a fool of me."

Aida overheard this and giggled. Yes, Razouk, but there's no need for him to try, you already are a fool. She met Cazeem and Aladdin.

"I'd be careful if I were you."she said to Cazeem. "Razouk is still waiting to catch you for something."

"Razouk is supposed to be with the other guards, in the city to inform me of the poverty in Agrabah."Aladdin said.

"No, apparently he still hasn't given up on catching the King of Thieves."Aida said smiling.

Cazeem also smiled.

"I always did think I was being followed."he said. "That explains it."

"I'll have to have a talk with Razouk."said Aladdn frowning.

"You should fire him, that's what. Or I could play the same joke on him, I played on the guard at my Aunt Fara's."

"That wouldn't be a bad idea."said Cazeem.

"Well, I guess that he'll be angry with me. Since, he has been after the promotion for the longest time."

"Oh, he won't get one at the rate he's going."

"You should just ascend one of the other guards and descend him."

"Hey, good idea. Thanks, Aida."

The next morning, Aida was in charge of arranging the children with the signs to tell everyone the good news. They had agreed that she would be going to breakfast a little later the last few days, so that this morning, when she was late, she would not attract attention.

"Oh, dear, you don't suppose something's wrong with your sister, do you, Jasmine?"asked her father. "She's been late every day. You don't suppose she's coming down with something?"

"She looks perfectly fine, Father."

"I hope so."

"Her breakfast will be ruined if she doesn't come soon."said Genie.

Suddenly, the children who had been hiding under the sideboards, behind cupboards, vases, and tapestries, walked out as Aida said, "Good morning, everyone." Then, they held above their heads, each bearing one letter, to make one sign, saying, 'I'm going to have a baby!'


	9. Chapter 9

No one moved. The first one was Jasmine and Aida's father.

"Oh, but, Dearest, that's wonderful! Congratulations!"he exclaimed.

"I don't think this is something to be congratulated."said Iago, but nobody heard him, since Genie had already started a parade, with balloons, trumpets and everything. Abu and Carpet joined in with him.

"You see, Father. That's what's been keeping me sleeping late."

"Of course, Dearest, of course. This is wonderful. Congratulations, Jasmine. Congratulations to you, too, Aladdin. My, but what a creative way to spread the news."

Cazeem also congratulated Aladdin, who didn't seem to know what was going on.

"Congratulations, Son."he said, hugging him.

"It was Aida's idea."Jasmine said.

"It wasn't really my idea. I just saw it used somewhere else before, that's all."

"Where did all the children come from?"

"The marketplace. I saw them, picked them up, and I payed them for volunteering."

"This calls for a bigger celebration."said Genie.

"Yes, yes, Genie."said Jasmine's father. "A very big one."

"But we can't have kids in this Palace!"yelled Iago. "They'll only be good for pulling your feathers and giving you headaches! Don't you think it would be better if it were postponed?"he suggested, but Genie picked him up, and tied his beak together with a big ribbon so that he couldn't say anymore.

"That Iago, he was at us the other day that you should make him his advisor."Aida told Aladdin.

"Oh, yeah. He is best for that job."said Aladdin, who seemed so overcome that he didn't know what he was saying.

"Really, is he? I think you'll regret that, Aladdin."

"Oh, no."

"Well, I say we've got to get started. All you kids, here, aqui, this way!"called Genie. "We've got a big party to organize. And the three of you"he added, pointed to Abu, Iago and Carpet. "With me here."

"Abu should be an elephant again."said Aida remembering what Jasmine had written about when Aladdin had tried to impress her as a prince. "How will the kids be able to ride him as a small monkey?"

"Yes, of course."said Genie.

Abu screeched and ran from the room.

"Hmm, that didn't go too well, did it?"

"No, I don't think he liked it, Genie."said Jasmine.

"Of course! We must of course prepare everything, the whole palace for the baby's arrival. We'll need to fix up the nursery, oh, dear, so much. So much to do."said Jasmine's father.

"Well, who's going to choose the colors? I would probably be good for a girl, but for a boy, I don't know. The colors I like are too…too cutesy, I guess."

"Oh, Aida."

"Hmm, well, then if it's so much, I think we better get started."said Genie as a long list appeared in front of it, and he started going over it and checking things off on it. "Grandpa number one,"he said, pointing to Cazeem. "Right, you will be in charge on Tuesdays thru Thursdays, from eight to two a.m. Daddy, in charge from two to noon…"

"No, Genie. I don't think we get to that for a while."said Jasmine.

"It's better to be prepared now."said Genie, making some corrections with a pencil.

"I think things would have been better if not everybody knew at once."said Aida. "I should've given the matter some more thought, and come up with a different way."

"Oh, I think it's more fun this way."

"I hope so."

The Palace was in turmoil after breakfast. Genie had Abu, Carpet, and Iago scrubbing the nursery, preparing blankets, arranging pillows, lists, and anything else that seemed necessary, while he supervised and checked his list.

"No, no, monkey boy, I still see dust."he said to Abu.

"Genie, what are you doing?"asked Aladdin.

"No, no, no, Al, don't."he said shooing Aladdin. "No, we don't want new germs in here, with the time we're putting in to cleaning it. Absolutely no contaminents!"

"But, Genie…"

"No, no, no. This is supposed to be a surprise, and squeaky clean, and I've got to get back inside, there's no telling when those three might slack off. Knowing them, they already did."and he went back into the room.

Aida was picking her most perfect embroidery and setting it apart from the rest, while Jasmine watched.

"I think this one."said Jasmine.

"No, not that one, all the baskets are a different shade. I kept running out, and there was no one to go buy more for me. So I kept using left overs. I once saw ones that had names on them."

"But we haven't decided on a name, yet."

"I still say you're going to name him Ali. Apart from Prince Ali, you should only know that's one of my favorite names."

"I don't know what Aladdin'll say."

"Well, if he chose that name for himself, I'm sure it's because he'll like it."

"Maybe you could come up with others."

"Well, I'm sticking with one."

"Genie already has Carpet, Iago and Abu working like slaves."Jasmine told her. "He has cleaning up the nursery, and everything. He's checking for hazards, you get the idea. I only saw them a little while ago, when he gave two seconds to have their lunch, before getting them back to work."

"Hmm, well, that's good. Iago should learn a little about work."

"Oh, he was asking me to save him, when Genie pulled him off and send him back to work. They look worn out."

Aida rolled her eyes.

"You didn't save him, thought did you?"

"How could I? Genie didn't give me a chance to, he just apologized for Iago's rude behavior, and carried him back with Abu and Carpet."

"I think I'll go to the marketplace. Who knows I might find something interesting there."

"I hope not. You're room is already full of the things you find interesting."

"Well, what can I say? Besides, the room isn't full. There's lots of space, and you never know, they might come in handy."

"Like those cats?"asked Jasmine.

"Oh, I bought those because they look so real. They have such wonderfully textured fur, you see, it's like real fur. And the other one, because it's so soft."

Jasmine sighed and rolled her eyes.

Aida walked around the marketplace, looking at the merchandise. She always like to look at the merchandise, especially if it was something she could use to decorate her room, or a book to read.

"Yes, that's a very good one right there."said a boy, pointing to a book, Aida was considering.

"Oh, what?"she said, looking up.

"I've read that one before. I don't read Arabic very well, but I've managed a book or two in Arabic."

"Oh, what do you read in, then?"

"Latin based languages. The Romance languages. Spanish, French, Portuguese, Romanian, Italian, you get the picture."

"Oh, yes. I'm guessing that must mean you've read Yolanda Vargas Dulche's works, and Miguel Cervantes's Quixote, right?"

"Yes."

"But I don't understand how you could not know Arabic."

"Because I'm not Arabic."he said.

"Oh? Where are you from?"

"I'm from Mexico, my family owns an hacienda there, in Yucatan. I'm here, visiting the Seven Deserts, because it makes me feel much closer to my heritage. One of my great-grandfathers was a Spaniard, you see, and the Muslims were in control of Spain, I can't remember what time period, but it still shows up in our language today. Like in the word, ojala. Originally it meant something like to God, today we just use it as maybe, but isn't Allah God to the Muslims? See, Allah, ojala."

"Oh, yes."said Aida.

Now that she noticed, he really wasn't from the here. He wasn't dressed, for one. Instead of a turban, he wore a hat with a wide brim that kept shade all around him, he wore bellbottoms, and pointed boots, and his clothes were made in a different style and from a different fabric than was usual here.

"So, you aren't Muslim?"she asked.

"Oh, no. My family is still Christian. Roman Catholic. However, I've always held the Muslims in great esteem."he said.

"And you come to the marketplace everyday?"

"Almost every day, yes. And you?"

"Of course."

"My name, by the way, is Andrade, Francisco Andrade."

"I'm Aida. How long will you be in Agrabah?"she asked.

"I'm not sure. It might be quite a while. It depends on how soon I'm needed at home, you know."


	10. Chapter 10

Aida returned to the Palace, thinking about the boy she had met in the marketplace. However, she thought to remove those thoughts from her head, after all, he had said that he was a foreigner, and he might decide to return home any day.

"Yes, it's not likely he'll stay here, in Agrabah. Why, he might go home this very afternoon." She sighed. "I hope not."

She came across Genie, who was carrying a magnifying glass.

"What are you doing, Genie?"

"One of our workers has escaped. Quiet. He might be hiding behind that rosebush, for all we know."

"Workers?"

"You haven't seen a red parrot, have you?"

"No, I haven't."

"Hmm. Perimeter checked, next, we move on to the menagerie."

As she climbed the stairs, she stepped on something alive.

"Arrgh!"

"What! Iago, Genie's looking for you."

"Don't let him find me!"

"Why?"

"Carpet and the monkey are working twice as hard to make up for my absence."

"Oh, well, then you should go back to work."

"No. He's crazy. Me? Work?"

"Well, you just said that Carpet and Abu were working, didn't you?"

"Well, yes, them. But not me!"

"Oh, boy!"

Aida left Iago on the steps to try and find a new hiding place, as she went into the Palace.

Aladdin was sitting in the throne room when she opened the doors and walked in.

"Good morning."said Aida.

"Good morning, where have you been?"

"Just giving my mare some exercise. You know I don't like her to get bored. What about you? Have you been doing anything special?"

"No."

"Genie has. He's started a new project. Iago-hunting. That's what he's been doing all morning, it seems. Iago escaped, and now Carpet and Abu are working overtime, while Genie looks for Iago."

"Yes, he was here, inspecting corners, and everything just a little while ago. Have you seen Iago?"

"Yes, right outside."

"Well, we'll have to tell Genie, won't we?"said Aladdin smiling.

"Oh, yes, and see how long Iago lasts."

"About two seconds, before he escapes again."

"And Genie catches him."

"No, he'll be under Genie's very strict supervision now."

"By the way, who is doing the supervising now?"

"They're chained."

"Oh, dear! Genie is taking all this very seriously, then."

"Too seriously."

"What about my father? Where is he?"

"I don't know I haven't seen him. I think he's helping Genie."

"Ah, they'll never find Iago."

"Yes, they will. If I tell them right this minute."

"He already moved on, somewhere else."

Not waiting to see whether Aladdin would or wouldn't tell Genie about Iago, she went to her room, to arrange the books she had bought in the library.

We need a bigger library in here, she thought. Much bigger. The library was gigantic, of course, and it had books on every subject you could think of, but for some reason, she suddenly thought it was small. She ran into Cazeem and Jasmine in there.

"Hello."he said.

"Hello."

"Is Razouk still out there?"he asked, smiling.

"No, Razouk is now in charge of feeding the prisoners, I've heard. He's been descended. He should be fired in my opinion."

"I think he will never get over that grudge. He will not forgive the Sultan for excusing me thanks to Aladdin."

"No, he won't."

"However, he still thinks he can catch me for something foul."

"Can he?"Aida asked him.

"I thought we'd put all that behind us."said Jasmine.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"Besides, Razouk is nothing more than a guard. An employee, in other words."

"Yes. Well, I didn't know you liked to read, Mr.Cazeem. What do like to read about."

"Oh, no, I, um, don't really know how to read very well."

"Oh?"

"Um, no, I never learned. Jasmine is kind enough to teach me."

"I did teach Aladdin."she said, smiling. "Now he can read and write better than I can."

"And he puts you to shame?"asked Aida.

"In a way, he does. I learned since childhood, I taught him, and now he's better than I am."

"Tsk, tsk. No, no, no. Aunt Fara said that reading was not something to be taught to just anyone. Only royalty, and people who were worth bothering with. You try to teach it to anyone else, and you're wasting your time. They just don't have the brains."

"She'll never change, I think. But I hope she will. I'm writing her a letter."

"No, don't bother. She won't change."

"I think you should give her a second chance."said Cazeem.

"No, my aunt will not change, Mr.Cazeem. She's just not the kind of people who change. And I will never understand why she is the way she is."

"You should still try to give her a chance. I never thought I would change. I always thought that I would remain the King of Thieves for the rest of my life, and just look at me now. I'm even learning to read and write."

"Well, I guess so."

"That was thanks to Aladdin, of course. If it hadn't been for him, who knows where I would be now."

"Probably the same place you were when he found you."

"I guess so, still looking for the Hand of Midas."

"I don't understand what aimed you to believe it was real. I know now that it's real, but outside of that, it was only a myth. Or so I thought."

"Well, all myths and legends have a basis in fact, Aida. And you can't blame people, because you believe in some of the most extraordinary things."said Jasmine, smiling at her sister.

"Oh, well, but that's different."

"She believes in mermaids, and such. You know, magical creatures. And ghosts."

"Well, yes. We've just never seen mermaids because we are in the desert, but if we were closer to the sea, you would see them."

"She's gone looking for them before."

"Yes, I've gone looking for veela, too."

"Veela?"asked Cazeem, looking confused.

"Yes, you know, the spirits of beautiful women. Brides who died on their wedding day. In the forests of Eastern Europe. Guardians."she said.

"Oh."Cazeem just looked more confused by the minute.

"The only reason I haven't found anything is because my aunt wouldn't believe it, and wouldn't let me go to look for them."

"A good thing she didn't."said Jasmine.

"Oh, you…"began Aida angrily. "You people are just too narrow minded. If you'd only read the things I've read. Heard the things I've heard."

"Oh, no. You believe in all that, and you didn't believe in the Hand of Midas."

"Oh, well, that one sounded too far-fetched. I don't believe in leprechauns, either, and their pots of gold."

"What are leprechauns?"asked Cazeem.

"In Ireland, you know, little people. Shoemakers, I think, supposedly having a pot of gold. Something like that."

Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"Perhaps you could tell me more about all these creatures. I'd like to hear more."said Cazeem.

"Oh, well, I don't know much myself. Most of what I know comes from books, and what people say."

"Yes, and you two will have the most extraordinary conversations, I'm sure."

"You really are narrow-minded, Jasmine."

"I think I just have more common sense than you do."

"I still say you're narrow-minded."said Aida and she walked out of the room. "I'll have to go back to the marketplace tomorrow."

"For?"

"I'll see for what."she said, and left the room.


	11. Chapter 11

She went back to the marketplace, hoping to find the boy named Francisco again. However, the next day he wasn't there. She went back to the Palace a little upset. She thought of sending one of the guards to investigate where he was staying. Or what if he already left? She thought that was ridiculous, after all, she had seen him only yesterday, and he couldn't possibly have left so soon.

"No,"she said to herself. "What kind of fascination could the marketplace hold, anyway? It's only that, a simple marketplace. Or maybe I should send the guards to tell me where he's staying. That wouldn't be a bad idea. That way I would know for sure."she kept arguing back and forth with herself.

She heard a whistle, which probably meant that Abu, Iago, and Carpet were supposed to go back to work.

"Oh, Genie, give them a break, already."she said.

"No time, no time."said Genie.

"There's plenty of time, Genie, and besides, they already have servants doing most of the work."

"The sooner, the better."said Genie.

"You're overworking them."

"Oh, no, I'm just having them work to their full potential.

"Yes, Genie."said Cazeem as he walked in, and looked at the three. "Put more effort into it."he told Iago.

"Now I wish I'd stayed with Jafar. At least I wouldn't be doing this kind of dirty work."

"No chatting during work hours!"said Genie. "Hmm, perhaps Grandpa and Auntie should join, too."

"Jasmine wanted me to accompany her shopping for some things she wanted!"Aida said quickly, and ran out of Genie's sight, before he put her to work with the other three, or four, probably.

"Whew, that was close. And now I did have an errand to do. Not for Jasmine, though, no."

She went down to the dungeons, decided that she would have the guards investigate his whereabouts, and she would surprise them there. She found Razouk.

"Razouk."

"Princess."

Razouk was carrying a pitcher of water and a basin, emerging from one of the dungeons. Instead of his former uniform, he now wore an old shirt, and carried no sword.

"How may I be of service?"

"Well, I guess you could start by dressing differently. You are definitely not presentable."

"Oh, well, excuse me, Princess. Ever since Sultan Aladdin has descended me, I no wear my uniform. However, if you were to…"

"I don't care. I'm here, because apart from your other duties, you will be doing something for me."

"With pleasure, Princess."

"Good, I need you to go and investigate for me for me where I can find someone who goes by the name Francisco Andrade. He's a foreigner. I don't know if he has any family here, but anyway, I want you to tell me where I can find him."

"Why, certainly, Princess. I'll just have to find someone else to look after these prisoners for a while. You know the Sultan doesn't like them to be mistreated, though I don't see why. Those no-account…"

"I didn't say you were going to neglect your duties, Razouk. What you are going to do for me is apart, and no one must find out. Do you hear?"

"Apart…? But Princess, I certainly couldn't do both at once."

"You'll have to figure out a way to do both things at once, then. Because otherwise, you will regret it."

"Of course, my apologizes, Princess."

"Good."

Aida walked out of the dark, gloomy dungeons, leaving Razouk there.

"Oh, that stupid, street rat. If only…"Razouk began muttering to himself, as he took the pitcher and basin back to the stores, to wash and refill them.

Aida chuckled, remembering Razouk's expression. Serves him right, she thought. Yes, it does. She sat down on the fountain and watched Jasmine feed the little white birds in the cage.

"Where have you been?"Jasmine asked her.

"I was only having a little conversation with Genie earlier on."

"Hmmm, and what did you talk about."

"Nothing, I tried to convince him to give Iago, Abu, and Carpet a break, telling him we have plenty of servants to take care of that, but he just answered the sooner, the better."

"I wouldn't have thought Genie would take it so seriously. Then again, he is crazy about Aladdin."

"True. I wonder exactly how those two became such good friends. I mean, Genie probably had other masters before, didn't he?"

"I guess so, but Aladdin wished him free. That was the one thing that Genie wanted above all. To be free."

"Then no wonder, I guess."

"Yes. Right now, Father is getting the carpenter to make more little toys. At first, I thought they were more for him, but he said that they were for the baby."

"I've always thought they were so cute. Father has such a careful hand, all those towers he makes with them and all that. However, I'm starting to feel a little sorry for those poor, unfortunate souls Genie has working. Now, I'm not sure whether I'm right, or not, but now he has Cazeem working, too."

"Oh! How?"

"He said that Grandpa and Auntie should join, too, but I managed to get away just in time. I don't know if Cazeem could. Maybe if Aladdin talks to him, though I don't think he'll listen to reason."

"I don't know, Aladdin's pretty busy. He wants to help the poor in Agrabah, and right now, he's listening to the new Captain's report."

"Well, we'll just have to do it ourselves. And how are things going with that?"

"It seems to be going very well. And what have you been doing?"

"Nothing, really. Just here and there, you know."

The next morning, Aida went back to the dungeons, to find Razouk.

"Did you get what I asked for?"she said.

"I guess so, Princesss."answered Razouk. "You were looking for a Francisco Andrade?"

"Yes."

"You will find him in the best hotel in town. He is from the tropics, in Yucatan, Mexico. He arrived three days ago, and has not mentioned when he is leaving Agrabah. He usually spends most of his time, they say, away from the hotel, leaving around eight o'clock in the morning, and not returning until suppertime. Touring the city, they say."

"Aha."said Aida.

Razouk cleared his throat.

"I was thinking, Princess, since I did this favor for you, perhaps you could…"

"Ask the Sultan to give you your former post? Was that what you were going to ask me for? That is up to him, not me, and no, I will not say anything to him about you. I'm guessing something that would help would be your asking him and his father to forgive you. Well, I leave you."

She went out.

"I should have known he would've been in the best hotel. He did look like he had money. Now I just have to work out a good way to go there so he won't think I've been looking for him. I need a good excuse."

She thought to herself.

"By tomorrow, I should have thought up a good one, let's see. Maybe…I could, no, probably a bad idea. Say that I have a message for him? But then what would the message be? That I have a relative there? Aha, that I was looking for…for…for…a painting! Yes, and someone told me they knew someone who sold paintings close to the hotel, and I was looking for him. A stupid excuse, but, oh, well, let's just hope he doesn't see through it. The problem is I'll have to get there early. Hmm, I…just felt like an early breakfast, I guess."


	12. Chapter 12

Aida made up her mind to do that. The next morning, she got up extra early, and had Tormenta saddled up. She rode out into the marketplace. She had never been out in the marketplace this early before. However, most of the vendors were already out, selling their merchandise.

"Very well, very well,"she mumbled to herself, looking around. "If I were a very good, very elegant, very expensive hotel, in what part of town would I be? I highly doubt in the marketplace, however, there's got to be someone who knows."

She stopped to ask someone. They pointed her in the right direction, or at least she hoped it was the right direction.

"Aha!"she said, as she looked up at the building. "Yes. I rode too far away, at the beginning."

It was closer to the Palace than she thought. Then again, she probably shouldn't be surprised. All the richer people were the ones who lived closer to the Palace, and had a good view of it. The further you went from the Palace, the conditions worsened. You came across more beggars, people dressed in rags, and such. That was why she never wandered too far from the Palace. She didn't like the sight of these people or their surroundings, much.

"Now I just have to look like I'm here casually. If it's true that he should be out at eight, then, he shouldn't be long."

She tried to look casual, and stayed where she had a good view of the entrance without being seen. She didn't have to wait long. Just as she had expected, Francisco came out, putting his hat on just as he stepped into the sun. She casually made her way towards him.

"Oh, hello, I didn't think I'd be seeing you again."she said, as she noticed.

He turned around and smiled.

"I didn't, either. That looks like a very good horse."he said, looking at Tormenta.

"Oh, yes, she is. Do you know much about horses?"she asked.

"Of course. At home, I go riding every single day. Of course, I have to, sometimes I have no choice. A friend of mine says I was born on a horse."

"I wish I could have been born on a horse. I didn't get to ride a lot when I was younger. I was brought up by an aunt, and she hates all animals. Well, let's be realistic, she hates everything and everyone."

"Would she hate me?"

"Probably. Or maybe not. It depends on what kind of foreigner you are, what you're name is, and how much money you have."

"I see. She must be pretty lonely, then. You don't usually too many people who have a lot of money. Usually, the poor outnumber the rich bigtime."

"I've noticed. There are so many poor people here. I don't go among them, of course. I don't like to see them. My brother-in-law is trying to do something for them. He used to be poor, too, you know. Before he married my sister."

"I see. Do you suppose the Sultan will listen and help him?"

"I have no doubt about that. You see, Aladdin is the sultan now."

"That's the new sultan's name? Nice name. Arabic names have always held a somewhat charm for me. It's a pity I got here too late for the princess's wedding. I've heard it was a very unpleasant affair, though. That a group of men known as the Fourty Thieves broke in. Really, if it had been my wedding, I wouldn't have rested until they were thrown them in the dungeon. For life. And then fire those incompetent guards. Hire someone who really knew how to do their job."

"I think those thieves breaking in was a bit of luck, actually."

Francisco looked incredulous.

"Were you there? How can you say that! It must have been terrible for the bride and groom."

"Yes, for them it was terrible. And yes, I was there."

"Which is why I can't believe you say it was a bit of luck. I don't think it must have been luck for the guests, either. I heard the thieves took almost everything from them, too. Purses, jewels, everything."

She thought about telling him that thanks to the thieves's break-in, Aladdin was able to find his father. But she thought better about it and shrugged. He didn't seem to realize that the sultan was her brother-in-law. She thought she would just let him realize it himself, slowly.

"Well, they did. But I guess you'd have to look on the bright side. They didn't hurt anyone. I couldn't believe that. I was always so sure thieves murdered people."

"Don't doubt it one bit. I don't know why there are people like that."

He shook his head.

"I don't know why people would choose to live their lives like that."he continued.

"Well, I guess that answer you'd only be able to get from a thief."

"Yes. Which is why I would prefer that it remain a mystery."

"At least the thieves were caught."

"Finally. It's the very least those incompetent guards could do, after allowing the break-in."

"I'll agree with you on that. I don't know if the other guards are exactly incompetent, however the captain definitely was. He was descended. You see, he associated with criminals."she added, remembering the night she had seen Razouk speak to one of the thieves.

"Corruption."said Francisco. "Probably exchanging money for letting him get away."

"I guess so."

"Being descended isn't enough, I say. He should have been fired."

"Aladdin didn't think it was necessary to go so far."

"You mean the sultan? I thought the people here never referred to the sultan by name."

"Oh, a special few can."

"I guess you're one of those special few?"

"Yes. I believe I am."

"Lucky you. Where do you live, by the way?"

"Me? That shouldn't be hard to find. Everybody here knows where I live. From what I've heard plenty would like to know what it's like to live there. But don't tell anybody."

"Hmm. I think that aunt of yours has allowed you to get too conceited."

"I shall go if you start saying that."

"Only joking. Only joking, in a way. I mean, I don't know much about the people here, to be honest, but look at you. Dressed in fine clothes, mounted on a fine horse. And going on about it."

"I was only telling the truth."

"And if the truth were something else?"

"I'd learn to talk about that, too."

"Now, for reals, where do you live? Do you have any other fine horses, such as this one? What's her name, by the way?"

"Tormenta. And yes, we do have a lot of fine horses. No one else in the whole city has such fine horses as us."

"Except for the sultan, I presume."

"You really don't see. My brother-in-law is the sultan."

"What?"

"That's why I'm sure the sultan will listen and help him, that's why I refer to him by name, that's why everyone knows where I live, that's why they all wonder what it would be like to live there, and that's why no one has finer horses than us. So, you see, I live in the Palace."

She pointed at the Palace.

"But you said that your brother-in-law used to be poor."

"Yes, he did. My sister fell in love with him, and all those awful suitors, well, she hated them all. My father changed the law. Now she married Aladdin."

"Oh, I guess I'm behind new, then. Or, yes, I think I must have picked up a little of that, here and there."

He looked up at the Palace.

"So that must mean you're a princess, or something?"

"Yes."

"Well, my humblest greetings, Princess."

"Stop that. I got enough of that when I lived with my aunt."

"A queen?"

"Yes."

"And now that your sister didn't, I suppose it's your duty to marry a prince?"

"No, it's not. Or I very well hope not."

"I hope so, too. And does that mean I get a tour of the Palace, and get to meet the Sultan and the Queen?"

"If you want to. I'd love for you to meet them."

"Not in my present condition!"he said, throwing his arms wide, to show what he was wearing.

"That makes no difference."

"It does to me, but if the princess doesn't care. I guess I shouldn't, either."he said, climbing on.


	13. Chapter 13

Francisco was very impressed with the Palace.

"It's very, very big. Not even the house at Dzonot is as big as this."he said, looking around. "I guess it must seem kind of dinky after living in such a place."

"Well, I do seem to find small rooms very uncomfortable. I've gotten used to having a lot of space. I hate small room."

"So you must like negative space."

"I guess you could say that, though that seems to sound very…bad. Negative space."

"Well, you know, space that is just…that, space. Not taken up by objects, Princess."

"You don't have to call me Princess."

"But that is, after all, what you are. Isn't it? A princess?"

"So?"

"So I guess I have to call you by that. Otherwise, wouldn't it be disrespectful?"

"Not if I tell you not to call me that."

"Even if you did, I would still call you Princess. Even if it is just to infuriate you."

"If you like to make me mad, maybe this was a bad idea. Off my mare, now. Off."

"Why shouldn't I infuriate you?"

"Because I don't like to be mad."

"Well, then I guess you're going to have to start liking it."

"Oh, no, I won't."

"Yes, you will."

"What makes you think I will? If I'm a princess, then you have to do as a say."

"As you wish, Princess."

"Then stop calling me princess."

"Maybe."

"You are so annoying."

"I should hope so. Now, have you ever taken the time to count all those steps?"he asked, looking at the stairs leading to the main entrance.

"No. I never thought of counting them."

"They look like plenty. You don't think they near a hundred."

"I wouldn't have the slightest idea."

They climbed off, and Aida tossed the reins to a small boy who came and took the mare away to the stables. Francisco began to smooth his hair and his clothes, as they began to climb the stairs.

"Now, how should I refer to the sultan? By name, just like you? Or your majesty?"

"I should think you should start by your majesty."

"Very well. And so I bow? I do want to get everything perfect, you know."

"Yes. Maybe you should bow."

They walked inside to find Iago carrying more than twice his weight in clean towels.

"Now that's a cute little bird. Polly want a…"

"Don't start that. He hates it."Aida told Francisco. "His name is Iago."

"Iago."

"I'm guessing he's running an errand. Which is something strange, because I would have thought Genie wouldn't have let him out of his sight, after the last time he escaped."

"He is keeping an eye on me."said Iago, showing her a small chain that lead toward wherever Iago was going.

"Why is he chained?"

"Genie doesn't want to risk him escaping again, I guess."

"Genie?"

"Yes. We have a genie."

"Oh, and what have you wished for?"

"I didn't wish for anything. It was Aladdin who made the wishes."

"All three of them?"

"Well, yes, of course. It was his genie, you know. But now he's free, and he lives here. He's crazy about Aladdin. They're great friends."

"Friends with a genie. I think I made the right choice in coming to Agrabah. Or did I come because it was the biggest city in the Seven Deserts?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Or maybe it was fore-told."

"I don't think I believe in fortune-telling."Aida lied.

"I don't think I believe in that, either. However, sometimes, I think I do."

"Can't you say something definite?"

"Like."

"Like whether or not you believe."

"No, because I don't believe in it, and I do."

Aida shook her head.

"Come on, I'll take you to meet my father."

"The discarded sultan?"

"Hey!"

"I was only joking. I wouldn't be disrespectful to your father. I would never be disrespectful to my elders."

"That's good. That's something my aunt would like. She's always saying people need to learn to respect their elders."

"Yes. I'd probably get along very well with your aunt, then, I guess."

"It would be a miracle if you would."

"Why a miracle?"

"She's one of the most unpleasant people in the world."

"You mean, like, an old busybody?"

"Yes. Exactly like that. She criticizes everybody. She thinks she's better than everyone."

Aida presented her father to Francisco.

"Oh, but what a delightful young man."he said, as Francisco told him about Yucatan, and his life there.

"Yes, I've never been there, myself. But I daresay that my sister has. She's always traveling. She enjoys it so much."

"Hmm. Maybe. But you should go there yourself sometimes. It is the most marvelous place."

"I might just go."

She introduced him to Aladdin, Jasmine and Cazeem. Genie also excused Abu, Iago, and Carpet for a few minutes, to greet Aida's guest.

"Just how I thought a Genie would look. As for the Carpet, what an exotic design, and the monkey, well, I've never seen a monkey up close. So what is your father's profession, Your Highness? I don't suppose he was a sultan, was he?"he asked Aladdin.

"Um…"

"Well, you know, just a regular person."Aida put in quickly. "Why don't you stay for lunch?"

"I would love that."

"Yes, we need to get everyone back to work as soon as possible."said Genie.

"But we couldn't do that! It would be the height of indecency. Leaving the guest to dine alone."said Iago, and the other two nodded in agreement.

"Why does he have them working?"asked Francisco.

"Because you see, my sister is going to have a baby, and Genie wants everything to be perfect."

"Mhm."

Francisco smiled and shook is head.

"That Genie of yours is crazy."

"Yes. You should have seen him when we told him. Poor Carpet, Iago, and Abu haven't had a single minute to rest since then."


	14. Chapter 14

"Being Aida's friend, you should come more often. We would be very pleased if you stayed here, in the Palace."Aladdin told Francisco.

Francisco smiled, and answered, "You know, I might just consider it."

"Oh, but it's not often that we get such pleasant people to come call on us, you know."Jasmine said.

"Oh, really, you flatter me. I don't believe I'm that pleasant. I do have a very unpleasant side, you know."

"Well, you hide it very well."

"I also show it very well."

"Not to us, I hope."

"Maybe, maybe not."

Francisco especially enjoyed the tour of the stables, and impressed everyone with his knowledge of horses.

"Wow, now I know how to appreciate such fine horses more. I don't know much about horses."said Aladdin.

"Well, Your Highness, see, I grew up around horses. And cattle. That's what we do back home. And better animals you won't find anywhere else. Crops, either. The fruit that grows back home, is simply spectacular."

"I should imagine so. It's quite a pity you didn't bring any with you, for us to sample."

"Yes, it is. But, Your Highness, if you don't mind my saying so, it seems kind of odd that you should have no knowledge of horse. I know your father wasn't a sultan, but certainly, he would've known at least how to tell a thoroughbred?"

"Oh, well…um, you know."

Francisco looked at Cazeem. He had known, the first second he had set eyes on him, that he certainly wasn't a person of royal, or any kind of blood. Noble, fine, anything. He could tell he had no culture.

"Well, I never found myself too interested."said Aladdin.

"Ah. It would be a great privilege to ride them. If you don't mind. It's been quite a while since I've been on a horse. At home, I go riding every day. Here, well, I just haven't had the chance to, lately."

"Whenever you like."said Aladdin.

"Thank you."

Later that afternoon, after Francisco was back at his hotel room, he sat, thinking.

The Sultan seemed a very fine man, he thought to himself. Very fine, it's his father I don't like. He seemed…too…something. I just didn't like the way Aida drew the conversation away from his past. The way she looked at him. No, she didn't look at him in a special way, he argued with himself.

Francisco had noticed this the first time. Aida did indeed, show a slight interest in her sister's father-in-law. He tried to ignore this, after all, he was much older than she was. They couldn't possibly have anything in common.

"Well, Dearest. You should have tried to convince him to stay."

"Oh, Father."Aida answered him.

"Well, I think it was very rude of you. We do, after all, have a lot of room, and it's so rare, that we get guests."

"I think there are more than enough people in here. Besides, you don't want Genie to put him to work, too."

"Oh, we should get more people to help."

"Don't tell me you're with him."said Jasmine.

"But, of course, Dearest."

Jasmine just rolled her eyes.

"How are we coming along, Genie?"

"Just fine. Almost done. However, then we have to move on."

"Yes, yes, of course, Genie. Anything."

"I think they are both going crazy."Aida whispered to Jasmine.

"I think so, too."

"Don't you think so, Mr.Cazeem?"Aida asked him.

"Well, I think they are both just excited and nervous. As I'm sure we all are."

"I think they are going to the extreme."

"Well, they're just doing what they think needs to be done."

Aida smiled.

The next morning, Francisco himself went to the Palace, to call on Aida. He saw Aladdin first.

"Good morning, Your Highness."

"Good morning, Francisco."

"Just out of curiosity, would you tell me, what did your father used to do, you know, before you became sultan?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well, I hope I'm not being impertinent, but I am just under the impression that Aida must know him from, well, some time ago."

"What gives you that idea? They haven't known each other for long."

"Hmm, well, forgive me if I've made uncomfortable, Your Highness."

"That's all right."said Aladdin.

Francisco thought he must have sounded like an idiot. But what he saw next, almost confirmed him to be in the right. He saw Aida strolling with Cazeem. They seemed to be talking about Francisco did not know what, but he made a mental note to himself to find out what it was.

"Good morning, Aida."

"Francisco. I didn't think you would come here today."

"Oh, well, it's not every day one gets such an honor, as to pay a call on a princess, is it?"

"I think the same thing."said Cazeem.

You would, Francisco thought angrily to himself, but he just smiled and looked at Aida.

"And may I have such the bad manners to ask what you were discussing?"

"Oh, nothing. We were just…talking."Aida told him.

"Oh, well, then, may I join in?"he asked.

"You may."

Aida didn't know why she felt annoyed that Francisco had chosen to come at precisely this time of day. However, she was also happy that he did. Francisco only spoke directly to Aida, and did his best to ignore Cazeem. He would have asked him if he had something better to do if Aida wasn't there. Aida noticed none of this. None of them seemed to have a pleasant time that morning. Cazeem, because Francisco had arrived, Francisco, because he had found Cazeem with Aida, and Aida because she didn't know whether she wanted Cazeem or Francisco to leave. That evening, she told Haifa, her maid about this.

"Now, isn't that odd, Haifa?"she asked. "It seemed like…like, I don't know."

"It seems to me, Princess, that you like both of those men."said Haifa.

"No! Of course, not."

"I see no other explanation for it, Princess."

"But, well, look, I can't like them, and I can't be in love with either of them."

"I believe in love at first sight."

"Well, if that were the case, then which one of the two do I love? One, I met in the marketplace, he's a foreigner, and he's not Muslim, the other, I met here, in the Palace, he was a thief, he's my sister's father-in-law, and he's much older than I am."

"I don't know, Princess."

"But, even if I am in love with one of them, then which one is it?"

"I don't know, Princess."

"Oh, don't say that."

"I must go to and remember to prepare things for Razouk, who will be waiting for the food to bring to the prisoners soon."

"That's not your job!"

"I forgot, Princess."she said.

"Well, tell me. You were the one who came up with that brilliant explanation that I love both of them, so then tell me which of the two."

"I don't know which one, Princess."

"And what's worse is that I don't know, either. And I can't ask them. Or maybe neither of them like me. You don't suppose I should ask them if they do?"

"I don't think so, Princess."

"I didn't think so, either. What am I going to do?"


	15. Chapter 15

Aida was sure that Haifa was probably just saying that because she found it funny, but Francisco, in his hotel room did not find it funny. Even though he knew nothing about the conversation between Aida and Haifa, had the same things going through his mind, but in different terms. That Cazeem was interested in Aida, and he was trying his best to get her to notice him. And from the looks of it, he had succeeded, to some point, but not very far. Hmm, he would have to find a place here, where he could get some good tequila and cigars. What he had with him, was almost out, and he had no plans to go home soon. At least not right now. He should have no problem competing with him. Francisco was sure that he had the advantage. However, he must not underestimate his opponent. It was times like these, that he needed his right hand man, but he was at Dzonot, not here, in Agrabah, and he wouldn't be able to send for him, at least not right now.

Iago tiptoed toward the kitchen. They had finally finished preparing the nursery, but Genie said that tomorrow, they would be starting phase two. Iago wasn't sure what phase two was, and he really wasn't interested, but he was sure it would mean more work. Anything but that, he thought. This was worse than he could imagine. Much worse than that carpet ride when they were following the Fourty Thieves, to their hideout to rescue Aladdin's dad. Right now, what would be a good idea, would be to sneak for some food, pack some, and run until Genie was over this paranoid stage. Suddenly, there was something of his tail feather. He turned around, and saw Rajah, with an angry scoul on his face.

"Oh, Genie just said that we needed to start packing our own lunches, you know, that way we won't waste time going to the kitchen."

However, Rajah didn't seem to believe it. He took Iago in his mouth, and carried him back to Genie.

"Twice. Deserting twice!"said Genie. "This calls for severe punishment. Hmm. Deserting twice, he will work twice as hard! It's only fair. The chains been twice as heavy, and his rations twice as small."

"Genie, what are you doing?"asked Aladdin, sleepily.

"Just trying to think of a good sentence, for this deserter, Al."

"Deserter?"

"Yes. He was on his way to who knows where, to leave his share of the work to our other cadets here."

"Cadets? Genie, don't you think they deserve a break?"

"The one who deserves a break is you, Al. Now off to bed to you, now. Off."

"But Genie,…"

"No, no, no. No excuses. Off to bed with you."

Aladdin just rolled his eyes and shrugged. It looked like Genie would not listen to reason, at least not for a while.

Francisco decided that he would just let things keep their course, at least for a while. Perhaps he was mistaken. Perhaps he had imagined everything. After all, what interest could Aida have in Cazeem, even if he was interested in her? He decided to use all the qualities that he had been taught in his boyhood, on how to impress women. He usually bought Aida expensive gifts, after all, his own mother always liked and appreciated jewelry.

"Oh, wow!"she said, opening one of them. "Just where did you get this?"

"I had it made especially for you. I know it's a little unusual, but I always thought they looked pretty elegant. At least when people found them."

"I thought you just said you had it made especially for me."

"I did. The idea came to me from catching glimpses of Mi Gorda Bella."

"What's that?"

"Oh, it's this unusual telenovela."

"I think I've heard of telenovelas. What are they like?"

"Oh, it's nothing special, really. You see, this particular one I'm talking about, it was about this girl, who was overweight, she went on a trip to Spain for a year, lost weight, came back irrecognizable, determined to get revenge on all those who had caused her so much misery, and to tell everyone who murdered her father. Something like that. Well, there was this character, he was the one who was in love with her, despite her weight, and all that, who apart from playing the role as her one and only love, he also had another role, as El Lirio de Plata. He would steal from rich people whom he knew had illegal businesses, and use the money to help poor kids. Whenever he stole something, he always left a lirio de plata. It means something like a silver flower. That's what he called himself. Now how he came up with that name, now that's another story. And he didn't come up with it. It was the name of a boat, but, like I said that's another story. And that's what he left. The ones they used there, were obviously not real, of course. But this one, obviously is."

"Is that the only one you've watched."

"No, I've watched lots."

"What other ones."

"The list could go on and on and on. But let's see, there were Alondra, Amor Real, Ramona, and Corazon Salvaje, there's been Salome, Mujer de Madera, Mariana de la Noche, Amigas y Rivales, Locura de Amor, Apuesta Por Un Amor, gee, and that's not even half of it."

"Are they interesting?"

"If you like them, yeah. Very interesting."

"And if you don't?"

"Then they are a waste of your time. It depends on what you think. Kind of like that thing about our eyes. All of them have the same mechanisms, but we see different things. You know, what may be normal to you may not be normal to someone else. That's why I enjoy travelling. You never know what you might learn."

"I will agree with you on that. My aunt also did a lot of traveling, and of course, I went with her. You can't exactly say I've seen the world, but I've seen some of it. Or most than other people."

"Ah, something else we have in common, then."

"I guess so. I'd like to see that Gorda Bella for myself sometime."

"Well, I don't know if they're ever planning on giving it again. They might. They usually do. Especially if people ask for it. They have to really, really, insist, though. But who knows, we might get lucky."

He saw Cazeem streem by, talking to Aladdin.

"Your sister's father-in-law still here?"

"Why, yes, of course."

"It's very odd that someone should have their father living with them after they're married. Did he go broke, or something, after your brother-in-law became sultan?"

"Broke? Oh, no. Aladdin just likes to have him around."

"Wow, they must really get along, then, because most people can't wait to get away from their parents. The same vice versa."

"Oh, well, they did have a few differences, but they get along very well."

"Do they? Why do I get the impression that he is not a gentleman in any way? Not the sultan, but his father."

"What do you mean?"

"Just that."

"You can't say he has exactly good manner, could you? He doesn't seem to have any culture at all."

"I think he is very cultured. Very refined."said Aida coldly.

"Do you now?"asked Francisco, not having taken his eyes off Cazeem for a second, and noticing the way he looked at Aida.

Before he left, Francisco gave a note to one of the servants, to give to Cazeem. It said to meet him. It gave the hour, and the place. Normally, Iago would have gone with him, but since now Iago was under Genie's iron fist, he couldn't leave the Palace, not for a second. Cazeem chuckled to himself.

"Good. I was expecting you. I really didn't think you would have come. You're late. I asked that you be here at least half an hour earlier."said Francisco. "Then again, I don't suppose you set much store by punctuality. You really don't look like the kind of person who would. Can you even tell time? I seriously doubt you can even do that."

"Of course I can tell time."said Cazeem.

"It certainly didn't show."

"Why did you want to talk to me?"

"Listen to me. I want you to stay away from Aida, you got it? I'm asking you nicely."

"Why would you ask me to stay away from Aida?"

"I'm not an idiot, so don't try to play innocent with me!"

"Well, even if I'm not playing innocent, you have no right to tell me what I can or can't do."

"Yes I am. Or if I'm not, perhaps you're common sense or your conscience might. Look, I know you're interested in her. It shows, and I'm asking you to stay away from her. See, your son may be the sultan, however, I'm a much, much better match for her anyway. What makes you think that her father would ever let her marry you?"

"I ask you the same question."

"Very well, I'll answer it first. Let's see, I'm closer to her age, I have money, I have a good name, and I can give her a much more comfortable life. And those are just four reasons. I'd like to hear from you now. Tell me, what can you offer?"

"Well, I don't have to answer that."

"Perhaps because you have no answer. Supposing you were to marry her, then what? You're just going to keep living on your son's charity? That has got to be embarrassing. Why do you live on your son's charity? Because it's more comfortable? Gee, I always thought it was supposed to work out backwards. The parents supporting the children. How odd. I've never come across a family that would have that backward. Was it the same before? The boy went to work, doing whatever he could, just so Daddy can have a lie in, and he could bring Daddy money. What for? For drink? Listen to me. You had better do what I ask, because if not,"Francisco took a gun out, and pointed it at Cazeem. "I really don't want this to go to extremes. However, if it's necessary, I won't hesitate. I don't know anything about you, except that your son is the Sultan. But that doesn't mean I can't find out more. Everyone has their past. Even if people know about your past, there is always more. There's a saying, back home, 'todos tienen cola quele pisen'. In other words, everyone has some dark secret. I'm sure you're no exception. I just hope you keep that in mind. I wish you a good evening."

Francisco turned around and disappeared out of sight.


	16. Chapter 16

Cazeem thought about what Francisco had told him, and if he thought about it, he was right. Francisco did indeed have much more than he did. It showed. He could always afford to buy the most expensive of everything. His clothes always looked expensive and new. Now, of course, he also dressed differently than he did when he was the King of Thieves, but that was due to the fact that Aladdin was sultan. Francisco said that he lived off his son and his daughter-in-law's charity, and Cazeem hated to acknowledge that he was right. That was the only reason he was in the Palace this minute. If it wasn't for Aladdin, he would probably be on the street this minute. Or even with the Fourty Thieves. Most of what Francisco had told him was common sense. Aida's father probably would give his approval for Francisco to marry his daughter. She would have a much brighter future ahead. He would probably be shocked at Cazeem, just as maybe Aladdin and Jasmine would be.

After getting back to his hotel room, after that meeting with Cazeem, Francisco opened a letter from his mother. She wrote to him constantly. He loved his mother very much, but sometimes she seemed a bit overprotective, and she sometimes emphasized so much on the wrong things. Like money, and appearances. She sometimes got on his nerves. He opened the letter. She asked when he was planning on coming home. Francisco wrote back that he would probably not be going home for some time. He had his mind set. The next time he would be going back to Dzonot would be with Aida as his bride. He knew he could get her father's approval in marrying her. He wrote this back to his mother, knowing that she probably would faint, and then, as soon as she recovered, would probably write asking every single detail about Aida, so he decided to just write everything about her now. He also added, if she couldn't find someone to send him more tequila and cigars. After all, the finest tequila in all the world came from Mexico, so even if he did find it here, it would probably not be very good. He sealed it, and decided to take it in the post office tomorrow morning, first thing. H looked out the window, hoping that his arguments had convinced Cazeem to take his eyes off Aida, set his sights lower, and find someone else, more appropriate for himself. Just why did he have to fly so high, as to set his eyes on a princess? After all, he certainly wasn't at her level, for all that he was the sultan's father.

"Just delivering a letter to the post office for my mother."he told Aida the next morning, when she met him on his way to the post office.

"Oh. And what is your mother like?"she asked.

"Physically, or you mean her personality?"

"Well, both."

"Then let's see, physically, well, she has dark hair, which she never leaves loose. She always wears it tied up neatly in a bun, with a part in the middle, she had brown eyes, white skin, she's not very tall, or short, either. I don't know if you can imagine her now, and as for her personality, what can I say. She's a very hard judge as to who is a lady and who a gentleman. Not that she thinks less of lower class people, or people with less education, no, though sometimes she can act a bit snobby about it. Like, everyone has their place. She doesn't think less of, let's say, the workers, but she says they don't belong in the Big House, that's what they were born to do, that's what they were placed on the Earth for, that kind of thing. It's just that…well, see, it's something like, if you go to Church, you go to confession, that sort of thing, she thinks you're a very well-bred kind of person. She thinks that you're a good person, in other words. If you don't, like, if you're say, the town bad woman, you don't even deserve to go into the Church, and all that. You don't have to have money for my mother to respect you. You just have to pretend, at least, that you're honestly devout to the Church. And you mustn't speak ill of the Church, Christ or God in front of her. Once you do something bad, well, let's say in her eyes, you can't recover. Ever. She's very moralistic. You can't do a single bad thing, because, she'll just never forgive you. You've just lost your standing in her eyes. She's a very hard judge, God knows it's not Christian, not to forgive, and judge people the way she does, she's very stiff-necked, and very strict, but, what can we do about it? What do you think? You're probably thinking, oh no, thank heavens his mother isn't here with him."

"Well, yes, in a way I am thinking that. But, no, in another way, I think I'd like to meet your mother. Do you suppose she would think me a bad person and judge me because I don't go to church and I'm Muslim?"

"I don't think so. She doesn't think anything about people of other religions. She just likes to remind that she's Catholic. That's it. She doesn't have anything about other religions. Like at her table, regardless of your religion, if you sit at her table, during Lent, you will eat absolutely no red meat, and at home, we only serve one meal a day during that time. You know, those are the rules. No one eats anything during the day. You should see what she does, if you do. Once, she caught one of the kitchen maids, eating a snack, during he Lent. Poor girl! I swear, my mother was really close to whipping her, but she send for the Priest, made this girl go to confession, confess what she did, my mother made her say who knows how many Rosaries, and she went the rest of the Lent with just bread and water, the year after that, too. You also join, or at least listen to the Catholic prayers, after dinner. But no, I think my mother would like you."

"I guess she probably just wants people to show respect for her Church, and all that."

Francisco nodded.

"Yes, she is one of the people closest to el Padre Jesus. He's the priest at the town close to our hacienda. And exceptionally close to el Padre Mateo, he's the priest at the hacienda. She can spend hours and hours praying, and she goes to confession at least once a week."

"What about you?"

"I do it, too. Not as often as she does, but I do it. That's one of the reasons she didn't want me to come. She sayed she was afraid that I would do something bad, being so far away from a priest's guidance, and not being able to confess. She's been nagging me about that in her letters. Have I been to confession? Have I been to confession?"

"And have you?"

"Well, no. There isn't a priest here, is there? Or if there is, then would you be so kind as to tell me how to contact him? It would take such a load off my mother's shoulders."

Aida giggled.

"No, I don't think there is a priest anywhere near here."

"I didn't expect there to be one, anyway. And apart from looking for me, do you have some other business here, in the marketplace?"

"No."

"That's good, because you see, just yesterday, I saw something that perhaps would be of interest to you."

"Really, what would that be?"

"Well, just accompany all the way to the post office, and when I'll show you when we get back."

"You know I couldn't say no, once you've got my attention. I'm just too curious a person. That's one of the things my aunt couldn't stand about me."

"Tsk, tsk. Your aunt needs to learn new things, too. She seems too…like she leads a depressing life."

"She does. Except for her money, which according to her is the only important thing."

"I'm guessing the Sultan's father thinks along those same lines."

"Why?"she challenged.

"Why else? It seems obvious. He doesn't spend much, though. I have relatives like that. They are so cheap. They won't let go of a single penny. It's so annoying. They can't spend their own money, however, you should see how quick they spend other people's money. But they're too proud to take charity from anybody."

"So then, how do they live?"

"By spending only for the bare necessities, to invest to make more money, and by buying the cheapest of everything."

"They must spend more than most people do, then."

"They do. They just don't realize it."

They left Francisco's letter at the post office, turned around, and headed back towards the crowded marketplace.

"So, according to you what would be of great interest to me?"

"You'll see."

They walked on and on.

"Just a little further."he kept on saying.

"You've said that already."

"Well, then maybe I should say it again. See, we're here."

He walked up to a couple of people whom Aida didn't remember seeing ever before in the marketplace. She looked at what they were selling. They were clothes, that was obvious. Some she recognized seeing on her travels with her aunt, others didn't look familiar at all.

"I think I've seen several of these clothes, before."she said.

"Well, have you seen these?"he asked, pointing to a corner.

"No. Where are they from?"

"Well, let's just say you can get a clearer view of what my mother looks like with these clothes. These kinds she uses for formal occasions, and when she has guests. These others she uses for when, just when she wants to feel comfortable."

"Oh! I see. These are from Mexico."

"Exactly."

"Oh, these look so beautiful!"she exclaimed, looking at the ones he said were for formal occasions. "They come in the loveliest colors! And so…so, well, so pretty, too."

"Yeah, they are."

"You've never been to Mexico, but I thought this ought to give you some idea."

"It does."

"Well, just choose whichever dresses, hats, or whatever you like, and I'll pay for them."

"Oh, but I have my own money."

"But I said that I'd pay for them. You will offend me greatly, if you don't let me pay."

"Well, why not."

"I've never been able to understand why in Japan they wear these robes, I think they're called. I've always thought they looked a little ridiculous."he said, pointing to something else.

"Well, that's just what they like, I guess."

"I guess so. Each to his own."

They spend the rest of the afternoon, while Aida looked at the dresses, and chose out the ones she liked best. She also chose some for Jasmine. Then, Francisco paid, and he carried everything back to the Palace for her.

"I never knew you could carry so much, Francisco."

"Now you see I can."he said, stopping at the entrance. "It was mostly those stairs that took a lot out of me. I'll see you tomorrow, I hope."

"Yes."

Just as he was getting ready to go down the steps, Francisco turned around, and before leaving, pulled Aida into arms, and kissed her.


	17. Chapter 17

Aida stood on the top of the steps, confused. She had never been kissed before, and certainly not in the way Francisco had just done it. She shook her head and went up to her room. At least know she knew that Francisco really liked her. That was something, but she thought that she could have figured that out anyway, without the kiss. She probably shouldn't tell anybody. She didn't know how her father would react, and she didn't want to stop seeing Francisco. She was still confused about who she liked better. Francisco, or Cazeem. She thought she had liked Francisco's kiss. She thought perhaps this way, she could resolve everything. She would have to see which of the two she like to kiss better. But for that, she would have to kiss Cazeem.

"Why, these are very pretty!"Jasmine exclaimed the next morning, as Aida showed her the dresses she had bought for her the day before.

"I think so, too. That's why I bought precisely these for you."

"How on earth am I supposed to sit down with all these skirts?"she asked. "And they are so heavy."

"Well, you have to give a little. If you want to be beautiful, I guess you have to put up with the weight of these things. Mind you, they are very heavy. The other ones don't weigh as much, though. But they don't have at least half of the designs on these."

"They are too…exaggerated."

"I think that's just what I like about them. Besides, you don't have to wear them every day. And these hats can keep you cool, even in the hottest noons."

"I'll have to agree with you there. And with the ribbons, they won't fly off."

"And you don't have to be carrying them all over the place. Just tie then, and they hang around your neck. You know, like Francisco's does."

"I always did wonder why he always wore his hat on his back rather than on his head when he was indoors."

"Well, there's your answer."

"However, I'm not sure that Genie will allow me to wear them. You know that now he's playing nurse maid. He seems to be like my shadow now. I can't go anywhere or do anything without Genie approving it. According to him I should be in bed."

"Genie, Genie,"said Aida, shaking her head. "I think he's paranoid."

"Oh, he is. He most definitely is. The problem is that I think Aladdin agrees with him playing nurse maid. I think he must have been the one who gave him the idea, because I don't think he could have thought of it all by himself."

"Well, you never know. He could have. You see he thought of every thing else all by himself."

"Well, yeah, but…"

"By the way, what colors will the nursery be?"

"I'm not sure."

"Francisco said that not yellow, because it makes babies cry too much. He knows quite a bit about color psychology."

"Oh, and what colors would he suggest?"

"I don't know. He just suggested that you shouldn't paint it in yellows, you know."

"By the way, do you know when he's leaving?"

"I don't think he'll leave any time soon. He hasn't said anything about it. Why?"

"Well, I was just asking."

"Well, I don't think he'll leave soon."

Francisco had just finished eating his breakfast, when an employee came to tell him that he had a visit. Francisco looked surprised. A visit at this hour? He certainly didn't know anyone who would come and visit him this early, but he told him to tell whomever it was to come up. That he would receive them. While he drank more coffee, he really liked Arabic coffee and tea, Aurelio came into the room.

"Aurelio, so Mother got my letter this fast?"

"Yes. And she sends you this."

He handed him the cigars and tequila he had asked his mother for, and another letter.

"What does she have to say? Do you know?"

"No. You know I can't read. That I know nothing about letters."

"Yeah, none of you do."said Francisco, grinning, and then he opened the letter to see what his mother had written to him.

He was right about his mother wanting to know everything about Aida. She asked to meet her before Francisco married her. That under no circumstances was he to marry her before she met her and knew what kind of person she was. She said that she was surprised that he had found a girl worthy of him, among the Arabs, and that she was disappointed that he wouldn't be marring Beatriz de Echague, as she so wanted him to. Francisco didn't want to have to go through that before he married Aida. He meant what he had written in his last letter. That the next time he went to Dzonot, Aida would come as his bride. He knew that his mother would not agree with that, and that she would probably do everything she could to stop him from marrying her if she were ever to find out that Aida was Muslim. She didn't think that people should marry outside of their religions, and especially not her son.

"She'll just have to figure out a way to deal with it."he said to himself, then he turned to Aurelio. "I'm glad Mother send you, Aurlio, you are just what I need right now. You see, I need you to do some investigating, here, about a man who goes by the name Cazeem. He's the sultan's father."

"I don't remember Miss Esther mentioning any sultan by that name ever."

"Don't be stupid, of course that man was never sultan. He's…well, I'm not sure what he was. However, I'm still interested in whatever you can find about him."

"Very well."

"I need to find out anything that I could possibly use to make him stay away from Aida."

"Is that the lady you wish to marry?"

"Yes. And I will marry her. I'm simply waiting to propose at the right time, which I am sure will be tonight."

Francisco walked to his suitcase, and pulled out a small box , and opened it. Anyone could see that the ring was worth over a fortune.

"You see, I hope that it's worthy of a princess. Literally. She is a princess. She is one of the Sultan's daughters, or rather, the former Sultan. Her older sister is married, and now her husband is the new Sultan. And I need to keep her sister's father-in-law, this Cazeem, away from her. He seems to be showing some interest in her, you see."

Aurelio looked at the ring.

"Well, I am sure that she will be very pleased with the ring. It does look worthy of a princess."

"I most certainly hope so. Now I need you to get going as soon as possible. Find out anything you can. I don't know much about this man, except that his son is the Sultan. I guess you can start from there. I don't know if anyone in this city knows or knew the Sultan when he was a young boy. Perhaps that ought to help. You should start by asking around. I know you can do your job very well. You need to start right away. Right now."

"Yes."

Aurelio put on his hat and left.

"There's got to be something. Perhaps, I don't know, if I could only find something to make his own son, the Sultan, to disillusion him about his father, why the man would leave the Palace in no time. And then, nothing to worry about."

Aurelio did just what Mister Francisco told him to. Almost everyone did know about the Sultan. Some, personally, saying he had been an orphan, who stole food to survive. Others had just heard of him, and knew about him, because of what he had done for them, that thanks to him, there was less poverty in Agrabah. Francisco was getting ready to see Aida, and as he was planning to propose that very evening, he wanted to look his best. He had told Aurelio to come back before he left, and tell him what he had found out.

"Well?"he asked.

"There were a few people who remember him as a child. They say he was an orphan."

"Orphan? But I've seen his father. Where was he all these years?"

"I haven't the slightest idea."

"What about his mother."

"No one can say anything about his mother."

"No one at all? That will be your task tomorrow."

"There was one lady."

"One lady?"

"A very old woman."

"And what did she say?"

"I didn't speak to her."

"You fool! What do you mean that you didn't speak to her!"

"You see, a girl told me that her grandmother had known the Sultan's late mother. God rest her."

Both of them crossed themselves.

"Why didn't you speak to her, then?"

"You asked me to be back at this hour."

"Right, well, that's what you will do first thing in the morning, do you hear?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to see Aida now. Princess Aida. She just simply cannot refuse me. At least I hope not. What shall I ever do if she does? I will never be able to find another girl like her. Fine, then. Wish me luck."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

Francisco arrived at the Palace, and even though he dined with everyone, he did not say anything, until he was almost ready to leave, and Aida was saying good night to him.

"Well, good night."

"Before we say good night, Aida. I want to ask you something. Or rather propose something."

"Oh. Well, speak up."

Francisco reached into his pocket, pulled out the box, opened it, and said, "Will you marry me, Aida?"


	18. Chapter 18

Aida stood speechless, looking at Francisco, her mouth hanging open.

"I know I'm not Muslim, however, that doesn't mean I can't become one, if you want me to. That wouldn't be a problem. Things like fasting aren't new to me. My mother has always made us fast the Lent. Neither is praying, since my mother has always made us pray. I already know how to read and speak Arabic. I'll just have to read the Quran. We could have a Muslim wedding, if you prefer, or a Catholic wedding. If you insist on a Muslim household, and Islam, instead of Catholicism for any children we may have, I have no problem with that."

"But…you, you said…What about your mother?"

"I love and respect my mother, however, I want you to be my wife. My mother has already lived her life. I want to live mine. She's my mother, but there's a limit. She does not rule over my life."

"Oh, but, you would have problems, wouldn't you?"

"Nothing I can't handle."

"What about the rest of your family?"

"They're not a problem. If they accept my marriage to you, that's great. If they don't, that's great, too. Besides, from what I know, your aunt wasn't too happy at your sister's marriage to Sultan Aladdin, was she?"

"Well, no. My Aunt wasn't happy."

"So why should my relatives be a problem if she wasn't for them?"

"I just didn't think that you would…I mean, I…"

"I'm asking you first, because I want to know whether you'll have me, before I consult your father. I want to know what you think."

"Supposing I were to say yes, what then?"

"Well, you'd have to decide under what religion you want us to be married under, well, of course, um, I'd like us to live at San Juan Dzonot. I don't know what you think about that. We could come visit your father and your sister and brother-in-law any time you'd like. At Dzonot, you would be the mistress of the house. If you have any troubles with my mother, well, I think I can find her and my father some comfortable place to live."

"And what would life be like at Dzonot?"

"Just as it is in any other hacienda. You know, in the country."

"I've never lived in the country. I've never even visited. My aunt only liked to visit big cities."

"Like Mexico D.F.?"

"Well, I've never been there, I don't know if she has. I think she has once. She always said it was all right."

"Then this could be your chance. Anything you want. Besides, they have the best chocolate in Oaxaca, the best vanilla in Veracruz, and the best food back home. Especially the pastries."

"I've never tasted Mexican pastries. And chocolate, well, I am a chocoholic. I'll get to taste it from its place of origin."

She smiled.

"Does that mean I get a yes?"

"Well, I don't know, I'm not sure. I don't know what people do in the country."

"You might get up early, well, at least the workers always do. I know that perhaps the house might seem a bit small, after living in such grand palaces, however, I always find plenty to do. You can do just about anything. Think of it like here, except for the marketplace. You can go riding, and the country is jus a beautiful place. It has such a wonderful scenery. You could to bathing in the lake, you can go mountain climbing, if such sports hold any charm for you. Not for me. There's a small town, at least seven miles away. There, you might like to get drunk, if you like to drink, you could visit people, go to the church, anything. There are some things, however, you can't do, at least not often. Shopping, for instance. If you want to go shopping, the best thing would probably be for you to go to the nearest city, and do your shopping there."

"It sounds nice. And how often can you go the city?"

"As often as you like."

"I don't know what to say. I'd like to think about it. I mean, it would be so…well…so weird, you know. All my life, I've spend traveling, following my aunt, and now I live with my father and my sister, and her husband, and his father. I don't know. I've been to other place, but I've never lived there."

"Well, if you need time to think about it, I will wait forever. I want to take you back to Dzonot as my bride."

"Wouldn't you like your parents to be present at the wedding?"

"Well, yeah, but if you'd prefer, the wedding could be here. My parents can come."

"Well, I'll think about it, I promise."

"I'll wait for your answer. When can I expect to get it?"

"I don't know, in a couple of days, maybe."

"Of course."

Later, Aida told Haifa that Francisco had asked her to marry him.

"Well, do you think I should?"

"You would leave so soon after coming back, Princess."

"I guess I would."

"I think you should."

"But what if I don't love him."

"That's all right, Princess. He is much, much better than the Sultan's father."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he has money, he has a good name, and he's closer to you in age."

"But he's not Muslim!"

"Didn't you say that he's willing to give up his religion to convert to Islam."

"Well, yes."

"I think you should marry him, then. Not just anyone would do something like that."

"Of course not. I know I wouldn't."

"It just shows he really loves you and is willing to do anything to make you happy."

"I just don't know. What if he's not the one I love?"

"You would be making a big mistake if you don't accept."

"He's told me about his mother. And what if his parents don't like me."

Haifa remained silent.

"They'll have to accept you, Princess."she said, finally.

"I told him I'd think about it."

"I wouldn't think about it if I was you, Princess. I would accept point blank, on the spot."

"Well, you're not me."

The next morning, Francisco, dressed early, and gave Aurelio new orders.

"Listen, Aurelio, I changed my mind. You will go on doing what you were doing yesterday. I will go see the old lady. Or, no, perhaps you should come with me. I may need you."

"And what did the lady say? When will the wedding be? Should I alert Miss Esther and Mister Ignacio?"

"Not yet. I'll tell you when. Right now you're job is to help me find the lady."

They went to another part of the city. Here, most of the people were homeless, or the homes they did have, were small, and unkept.

"Just the kind of place you would expect to find such a woman?"he asked, smiling.

"I don't know. It's a good thing I came with you. You don't know what kind of people you may meet. There's no telling what may happen."

"Don't be stupid. These people wouldn't hurt me or you."

"I hope so. This is the place."

"This one?"

"Yes."

"Perfect."

They entered a small, tiny room. In it were an old woman, and a young girl. The little girl recognized Aurelio, and looked at Francisco curiously.

"Hello. We're here to speak to your grandmother."Francisco told the girl. "You told this man that she knew the Sultan's late mother, right?"

The girl nodded, and Francisco stepped closer to the old lady.

"Um, well, my name is Carlos Andres Francisco Andrade Medina. I've been told you knew Sultan Aladdin's late mother. Is that correct?"

The lady looked at Francisco and she said yes.

"I suppose that must mean that you knew his father also?"

"For some time, yes."

"What do you mean, for some time? What happened to him?"

"He went to seek a way to give his wife and son a better life."

"A better life? Where did he go? Can you tell me?"

"I do not know."

"Oh. Well, what was he like?"

"He was a very kind man, very poor, but very kind. He believed wholeheartedly in helping others. He wanted the best for his family. However, he never did anything that was wrong. He only stole food, out of necessity."

"Stole? Well, when did he come back?"

"He never did come back. Poor Duha was heartbroken. She thought he had died."

"So he died, and he never came back. You don't suppose that, was Duha the Sultan's late mother?"

"Yes."

"You don't suppose that, in a way, then, he was responsible for her death? He left, and she, thinking he was gone forever, died of heartbreak?"

"She did die of heartbreak."

"So you can't say anything else about the Sultan's father?"

"No."

"Oh, well, thank you. Shookran. I really appreciate it. You don't know how much. Here." He extracted several coins from his pocked, and gave them to her. "And here, for the little girl, without her help we couldn't have found you."he said as he gave the little girl some more coins.

"Shookran. Allah bless you. You are very good. My daughter has been working so hard. We have had nothing to eat for days."

"Oh, don't thank me. It's I the one who should be thanking you. Well, good bye."

On the way back, they discussed what they had heard.

"So, now that's a very good man. He leaves and never comes back. You don't suppose he ran off with another woman?"asked Francisco.

"It is possible."

"Yes, it seems like a perfect explanation, but we mustn't get ahead of ourselves. There might still be other possibilities. We have to find out where he has been all these years."


	19. Chapter 19

"Very well, now how are we supposed to find out what he's been up to?"asked Aurelio.

"I'm not sure. Maybe it won't be necessary anymore. However, I still want you to keep investigating. I'm not so sure, and the information may come in handy, just in case. I just should not underestimate my opponent's strength and intelligence. I have to be one step ahead of him."

"But I'm sure the Princess will agree to marry you."

"I'm sure, too, but still, you can never be too careful. There has to be something, someone, who knows something about this man. The earth didn't just swallow him, and just pop him back out years later. There's got to be something. Something very…useful to me, that must have kept him away all these years. I really like that theory that he ran off with another woman. That's certainly a possibility, and from the little I know about him, I wouldn't be surprised at all. But then, what happened to the other woman? I'm thinking he probably left her, just like he left this one, only to come back when his son is Sultan. He probably has other kids around. I wouldn't put it past him."

"You seem convinced."

"No, no, no. I was just sorting out my ideas."

"And where do you suppose we can get this information?"

"I don't know. Let's see. The lady said that he went to seek a better life. Hmm. Where would one go to seek a better life in those times? That must have been, what? At least, I don't know, twenty years ago, maybe fifteen? Around those lines? I'll see if I can't get something about him out of Aida, or maybe even the servants. The Good Lord knows those people would probably tell you just about anything. Especially the women. You know the women love to gossip. And now I'd like you to help me prepare a special surprise. I wan to take Aida a serenata."

"Here?"

"Yes, here."

"Do you suppose these people know what a serenata is?"

"I don't care. I want to do it."

"And where will I find a mariachi here?"

"It's not necessary to find a mariachi. The people here also play instruments, don't they? Why don't you just find someone who plays the right instruments, and we can have the outfits made."

"I guess so."

"Of course, I will do the singing myself. And, Aurelio, make sure you get the prettiest flowers you can find. The best bouquet, from the best vendor of them all. Remember we're talking about a princess, here. Literally."

"Yes."

That afternoon, when Francisco went to visit Aida, he took some time to talk to Cazeem, privately.

"Ah, so, Mister, I've been wanting to talk to you."

"About?"

"Well, noticing as how our last conversation didn't seem to have made much of an impression on you, I decided to take things into my own hands. And, mind you, I think I understand why you're after Aida a little bit."

"What do you mean?"

"It's simple. Remember that I said that everyone has something to hide. How right I was."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, didn't you leave, the good Lord only knows where to find a better life for your family? That's a beautiful gesture. A very noble, selfless thing to do. You see, I have a source, who tells me that you had the biggest heart they knew. You only stole out of necessity. So, you were tired of watching your family starve, and you went to find a better life for them. How beautiful. There was only one problem with your sacrifice, you see. That being that you never came back. Until your son became Sultan. Now, isn't that odd? Of course, I know people who are good actors. Everyone thinks they are kind, generous, thoughtful people, when in reality, they are, perhaps, should we say, worse than the devil himself. See, my guess is this, you fooled an innocent young woman into loving you, and when you saw that this was going to take you nowhere, well, perhaps you met another one. I don't know, she was prettier, she had more money, something. You decided to tell one that you wanted a better life for her and her boy, while in reality, what you wanted was to run off with the other one, right? Years later, news reaches your ears that the same boy you abandoned is now Sultan, is living in a palace, and has tons of money, so you come back. I know that's only a theory, however, with that, I certainly hope that you will reconsider leaving Aida alone, because you know, in a certain way, you did kill Sultan Aladdin's mother. From what I know she died of heartbreak. Or starvation, perhaps. It could be argued that you left them to starve. Now, I'll still dig a little deeper, and if this is what I found on the surface, I can't wait to see what I find next. Perhaps its worth gold. I don't know how much the Sultan knows about your past, however, I'm sure he doesn't know everything. And I am determined to find everything."

"You won't find anything he doesn't already know."

"Oh, won't I? And what makes you think I won't? Even if I don't, I'll still be interested in finding what kept such a loving husband and father from his family all these years. My guess is women, but, who knows, it could be something else. Something much, much darker. Now, if you'll excuse me, I really didn't come here to discuss your past with you. I just came to tell you what I found out. And to warn you. Remember, stay away from Aida."

Francisco walked away, leaving Cazeem thinking. He didn't know how he had come across this information, but if he was going to keep digging, he could find out other things which he could use against him. Things that were much, much worse. Things like…things he would rather forget. He was right in saying that Aladdin didn't know all of his past. There were things that Cazeem didn't want him to know. Hopefully Francisco didn't go so far as to uncover that.

During the conversation, Francisco had watched Cazeem's eyes very closely. Back home, you could always tell when a person was lying by their eyes, and he didn't like the look in Cazeem's eyes. He was sure that man hid something that he hadn't wanted to share with anyone, not even his own son. Everyone did. He knew his father did. For years, and years, he had been a gambler. Francisco couldn't believe it when he found out. He had almost gambled himself and them to poverty, if it hadn't been for Francisco's uncle. He knew his father still gambled. But there was nothing to be done about it. Everyone did, however, his father always had the worse luck. Suddenly, Francisco felt guilty about investigating Cazeem's past. If he should ever find out what he wanted, he would be hurting a lot of people. He knew that it would definitely hurt Sultan Aladdin, Sultana Jasmine, and therefore, Aida. He didn't want to hurt any of them. He esteemed them, but…he had to keep that man away from Aida.

"I'm just doing what I have to do, besides, I wouldn't do anything, just…well, just keep the information handy, just in case I should ever need. Hopefully, I never will. I really don't wish to hurt anyone!"he said to himself.

Aida met him.

"Were you muttering to yourself?"she asked.

"Yes, I was sorting out my thoughts."

"What could possibly have needed to be sort out?"

"Lots of things. By the way, how old is your sister's father-in-law? How old is Sultan Aladdin?"

"Why?"

"I don't know, because I couldn't think of anything else to ask."

"I don't know."

"Anyway, so, have you thought about my proposal?"

"Well, I've only told one person. Haifa, my maid. She was telling me I should marry you."

"And tell her I agree with her. I suggest the exact same thing."

"You would!"

"Well, why not. That's two of us, who suggest you marry me."

"I don't know. What if I don't like Dznonot?"

"Oh, you will. And if you don't, well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"Maybe Father won't agree."

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know. What if they doesn't agree."

"What reasons would he have for not agreeing? I said I would convert to Islam, and practice that as my religion, if you and your family wish me to."

"That really is very sweet of you. Francisco."

"If you're worried about life at the hacienda, it's more or less, let's say, like Palace life. Except that you don't rule such a big, big kingdom. And if I may say so, you have more freedom. I could give you everything, Aida. Everything. You have no idea how happy I would be if you became my wife."

"That seems like a big load to carry."she said. "Being responsible for all your happiness."

"Well, I think you are strong enough to carry that load. Listen, I will do anything to convince you. Just tell me what I have to do to win your heart."he said smiling. "Should I get on my knees, too?"

"No. Don't get on your knees, I couldn't stand that. I'm sick of watching people get on their knees before me. I'm just not sure. What if it doesn't work out?"

"Then I will do everything in my power to make it work out."

Aida looked at her feet. Why not, she thought, looking up at Francisco. He did seem sincere, and after all, she did like him. She did care about him.

"I accept to become your wife."she told him

Francisco smiled, took out the same ring he had presented her with the night before, and put it on her finger.

"You have made me very happy."

Far away from the Palace, where Aida was accepting to be Francisco's wife, stood a boy, looking sadly at a dress. The dress was old, torn, and filthy. He remembered the last time he had seen it worn. His eyes filled with tears at the memory.

"I'll get him. I'll make him pay, if it's the last thing I ever do!"he said to himself, holding the dress close to him.


	20. Chapter 20

"She accepted me, Aurlio."said Francisco happily.

"Felicidades, Patron."

"Gracias. Now, I would like everyone back home to prepare everything. I want Dzonot to be worthy of its new mistress. You are to go back right now, to give the new to my parents. I'm guessing the wedding will be held here."

"Miss Esther will not be happy to hear that."

"Miss Esther can complain all she likes, Aurelio. I am going to marry Aida. Nothing and no one can change that. Do you hear me?"

"It certainly looks like nothing or no one will."

"They most certainly won't. However, I think you shouldn't leave until we have agreed on whether the wedding will be here, or whether it will be back home."

"Very well."

"This calls for a celebration. Not a big one, but a celebration all the same. Sit down."

Aurelio looked surprised at being told to sit at the same table as Mister Francisco.

"No, I couldn't."

"Of course you can. Because it's an order. And orders are not meant to be questioned. It's a good thing I sent for the good tequila. That is just what we need. We shall toast."

"Very well. To…"

"My future bride. Salud!"

"Salud."

"Another."

At the Palace, Aida was telling Haifa that she had accepted Francisco.

"You've done just the right thing, Princess."

"Do you think so?"

"I'm so afraid that I did the wrong thing."

"No, you didn't. I would have chosen Francisco, too."

"Why?"

"For the obvious reasons, Princess. Will you be leaving?"

"I guess so. He lives in Mexico, and I guess that I'll have to go with him, if I'm to be his bride."

"How sad, Princess. You only just got back, not so long ago."

"I know, but he said that we can come visit as often as I like."

"I will miss you, Princess."

"Maybe you can come, too."

"He's going to ask Father for my hand, tomorrow."

"I'm sure you're father will accept."

"Yes, I guess he will."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nail! Nail!"someone called out.

Nail sayed, and answered.

"Coming!"he called back.

"Do you know, Uncle Zia in Agrabah, told me that he wants you to go work with him. He said that he's doing very well now, and he needs you."

"Me? What for?"

"To help him with his new shop. He says that now he's making enough money that he doesn't just have a small stall. He's going to open his new stall. The new Sultan helped him do it, he said. He said the Sultana said that she was sure that he could get ahead, if they just gave him a little money, and look at him now. He'll pay the same as he would any other employee."

"I don't want to go to Agrabah."

"Why not?"

"You still ask!"

"You know, you should just forget that."

"You want me to forget?"

"Well, yes. Remembering, it seems, hasn't done you any good."

"I remember because I was there, when…"

"It's best if you just forget it. Besides, it'll do you good to go to Agrabah, if not to forget, but to do something about it."

"How?"

"Well, Agrabah's one of the biggest cities in the Seven Deserts, maybe there you'll find something that'll help you. At least give it a shot?"

"I just can't forget, and just leave things like this, you know. I have to do something about it."

"Well, I was just delivering the message as I was asked. I'll see you later."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Which of the two, should I ask?"asked Francisco. "The current Sultan for his sister-in-law's hand, or the former Sultan, for his daughter?"

"Oh, the former Sultan, to be sure."said Aladdin.

"Oh, what, what, oh, yes."said Aida's father, turning to look at Francisco.

"Very well, Your Majesty, I guess that I should still address you as Your Majesty, right, well, Your Majesty, I have come to ask for your daughter's hand."

"Oh, why, my, of course. Dearest, how happy I am for you. You've always made a very good impression on me, Francisco."

"I've only tried to do my best. That's all."

"Oh, but, I thought, that being a foreigner, you weren't…"

"Muslim? That's not a problem, it's all up to Aida. If she prefers a Muslim wedding, an Islamic household, and Islam for her our children, I will abide by any decision she may take. If you wish, I myself, will convert to Islam."

"Oh, why, that's wonderful!"

"I'm willing to do anything to see you're daughter happy."

"Why, of course, Francisco, and where will live? Here, in Agrabah?"

"Oh, well, you see, I'd have to go back to San Juan Dzonot, but I promise, I will bring your daughter to visit as long and as often as she likes. And who says that you can't come visit us, either."

"That would be wonderful!"cried Jasmine. "I've never been to Mexico before!"

"You'll love it, I assure you. I know I do."

"Oh, Aladdin, that would be wonderful. I do want to go so much."

"No, no, no traveling. Strictly forbidden."said Genie.

"Not right away."Francisco agreed. "But who says you can't later on."

"And when will the wedding be?"

"Whenever Aida wishes it to be."

"Oh, well, when would you like it to be celebrated, Dearest?"

"I don't know, Father."

"Well, perhaps as soon as it possibly can. It will take more time. Francisco, you would really convert to Islam?"

"Yes."

"Well, I guess we'll have to take care of that, first."

"Just tell me what I have to do."

"I don't suppose you've been to Mecca?"

"Yes, I have. Once, not as a Muslim, but I've been there. To Jerusalem, too. My grandmother took us there as children."

"Oh, very good. I guess that's something. And you shall learn the Law of Allah, and the Quran, too."

"Not a problem, reading hasn't exactly been my favorite activity, but I've read the Bible, and who says I can't read the entire Quran."

"Yes, yes."

Aida sat, staring at the pool.

"I guess I'd better start getting used to the idea of marriage."she said to herself. "Shouldn't you be with the Genie?"

"Nah, he's satisfied with our work. Now, he's after the Sultana. He's her nursemaid."said Iago.

"So, I've heard."

"So, you're to marry the foreigner."

"Don't call him a foreigner."

"Al's dad calls him that. He's never liked him. He says he should go straight back where he belongs, instead of bothering here."

"Really?"

"Yes. He's especially upset that you're marrying him."

"Well, why would he care?"

"I don't know, go ask him."

"Francisco asked me to marry him. Cassim didn't. Why should he care?"

"And just why should Cassim ask you to marry him?"

"He wouldn't."

"Right."

"Why do you say 'right'?"

"Because it would be outrageous. You're father would die of a heart attack, if one of his daughter married the leader of the Fourty Thieves."

"He's not the leader of the Fourty Thieves any longer."

"No, but he was once."

"But not anymore."

"That's just because there are no Fourty Thieves any more. We barely recover from one set of newlyweds, when we already have to put up with another pair. It's a good thing you won't be living in the Palace. Once was enough."

"I've never understood you, Iago."

Aida began to get up, and she left Iago. Why would Cassim be upset that she was marryin Francisco? She knew that they had never gotten along very well. If looks could kill, neither of them would be alive this minute.


	21. Chapter 21

Nail couldn't believe there could be such a place, when he first walked into Agrabah. All he could think of saying was Wow. Uncle Zia said that since he had always had a gift for working with people, he would be working as his clerk. He said he was sure Nail could get people to buy his merchandise.

"Oh, okay, you read it to me."Francisco was telling Aurelio.

"I can't read, Mister Francisco."

"I know, I know. God, at least the Bible was in Spanish, or Latin, or something like that. This is a little difficult to read. I've never, ever read something so long, or complicated in Arabic. Just maybe a few novels, and such. But I'll read it. Let's see."

"I still don't think Miss Esther will be pleased with this marriage, Mister Francisco."

"Yeah, well, she'll just have to live with it. You know how much I love my mother, but I also want to live my own life, you know."

"And what of the Sultan's father's past?"

"Oh, that. Don't you worry about that. I had though about giving it up as soon as Aida accepted me, but now I think I want to know more. You know, what the lady told us really surprised me. I want to know what kept him from finding his family. It just doesn't make too much sense."

"I can keep if you wish."

"No, right now you're main duty is to go back to Dzonot, and tell my parents the good new."

"I don't know whether your mother will want to be present at your wedding, if it isn't to a Catholic, and it isn't a Catholic ceremony."

"I hope she will, but if she doesn't want to, that's her problem. It's her loss. You will leave tomorrow first thing in the morning."

Jasmine, Aladdin, and Jasmine's father were all delighted that Aida was going to marry Francisco.

"The only bad thing about it all is that we won't get to see each other every day,"Jasmine said. "And I'd gotten used to it already."

"Such a wonderful young man. Very wonderful indeed, yes."said their father.

"Well, I guess your sister must be bursting with joy. Francisco seems like a very good match. Imagine, that he would even give up the religion he grew up with, to marry Aida."said Aladdin to Jasmine.

"I would have done the same."Jasmine told him.

"I would have, too."Aladdin told her.

Perhaps the only person in the Palace who was not happy with the marriage was Cassim.

"Now why would the Princess's marriage bother you so much?"Iago asked him.

"Oh, the Princess can do whatever she pleases, I assure you, it doesn't bother me in any way."

"You're doing a pretty good job of hiding it. If everyone weren't looking forward to it, I'd say they'd have noticed by now."

"They wouldn't have anything to notice. I'm just as happy and looking forward to it as they are."

"Of course, why not? I believe you."

"You've got a lot of imagination."

"Now there's something I've always lacked. Now, if you talked to the Genie, now he would know something about imagination. He's got plenty of it. You saw how he made us leave the nursery. And I hope you appreciate it. It was no day at the beach, I assure you."

"Well, there is something missing. Besides, I don't think you worked hard enough."

"NO! Now, just don't mention it, please. He'll make us go back and make it perfect. Besides, I assure you it is perfect. The Genie inspected every last inch under a magnifying glass. There isn't even a single germ in there. I promise."

"I believe in you, then."

"Thank you."

Iago turned around and flew out of the room, leaving Cassim alone. He chuckled to himself.

"Will you miss the Palace, Aida? Agrabah?"he asked her later.

"Yes, but who knows, I might end up liking Dzonot more. I always did enjoy traveling. It was a pity we never stayed in one place too long. My aunt never liked it. She tired of places and people too easily. The longest stay was about three months. I suppose you must know something of that. If you had to live on the run."

"Well, I never stayed in one place too long, that's true. Except the hideout."

"By the way, what do you suppose did happen to that place. You don't think someone else would probably be using it by now, do you?"

"I don't think so. Unless the seven that were left went back there."

"You never wander what happened to them?"

"No. That's all behind me."

"That's good. I guess you don't like to remember all that."

"No, like I said, that's all behind me now."

"If that's behind you, what's ahead of you?"

Cassim looked at her. I wish you were ahead of me, he thought to himself grimly. In many ways, she was so like Aaliyah, Aladdin's mother. They both saw the world the same way, they used almost the same gestures. Sometimes he thought that perhaps Aida was a reincarnation of Aaliyah, it seemed to him. However, she was now engaged to Francisco. He hoped Francisco would appreciate her. He knew that Aida probably wouldn't face the same outcome as Aaliyah, she wouldn't die of starvation, and her husband wouldn't leave her. Francisco wouldn't kill her, the way he had killed Aaliyah. Francisco had been right about that. It had been his fault Aaliyah died.

"What are you thinking about?"Aida asked him.

He looked up suddenly, and before she knew what was happening, he kissed her. Haifa emerged from the hall.

"Mister Francisco is here to see you, Princess."she said.

"Wha…Oh, right, Francisco. I'll be right there."she said, pushing Cassim away, and getting to her feet.

"Princess! You are engaged to another man!"Haifa said scandalized, when they were in the hall.

"You think I don't know that! It wasn't me. He kissed me, not the other way around! You can't tell anyone, though. I'm serious. You didn't see anything. Nothing! Or, I'll…I'll say you are lying. It'll be my word against yours!"

"I won't say anything, Princess, but…it could have been someone else who walked in."

"Don't worry. It won't happen again. I'll make sure of that. You just worry about keeping your mouth shut."

"Very well. He's waiting for you, in the throne room. He's speaking to the Sultan."

"Right."

She went to the throne room, where Francisco was talking to Aladdin.

"Well, Francisco was just telling me that he wants Jasmine and me to go to Dzonot after the wedding. He says everyone else is most welcome to come, too."

"Why not? I think it would be fun. That way, the next time you visit, you'll know you're way around."

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea. If Genie approves of it."

"Just convince him. I'm sure he will. After all, the hacienda isn't too different from the Palace. Whatever you have here, I'm sure we will have there."

"Yeah, but you know how fussy he's been lately."

"By the way, when is the due date?"

"Pretty soon."

"And are you hoping for a boy or girl?"

"Either one."

"Hmm. Most would hope for a boy. If you come across someone who wouldn't care, that's very, very rare. I know both of my parents cared. A lot."

"Well, everyone is different. I'll leave you guys alone. I've got some stuff to take care of, anyway."

"Pleasure talking to you, Sultan."

"Pleasure."

"Aurelio just left this morning. He's going to tell my parents, bring them over here, and give the orders for the changes. I want some things changed before we go."

"Oh, what things? What for?"

"I want Dzonot to be worthy of receiving its new mistress. I've noticed you love fountains over here. Especially, the peacock one, right. I've ordered them to go the Capital, to find the best ones. And have them all set before we get there."

"Oh, that's nice."

"Fountains with a lot of different themes."

"Themes?"

"Well, you know, different figures."

"Oh, that sounds very nice."

"I hope you'll like it."

"I'm sure I will. You know, a fountain I fell in love with, it was in St.Petersburg, Russia. It was made of gold, at least that's what it seemed. Right in front of the Winter Palace."

"I've seen it, too! You like it?"

"I loved it!"

"Well, I guess now I know what one of the fountains to set up. We can have a replica…where would you like it? In front of the house?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well, when you choose the best place, just tell me, and I shall see to it at once. I promise I shall do everything possible to make you happy, Aida, just like I promised your father. With me, you shall have everything. And don't worry, I'm not the kind of person who beats their wife. I've always respected women. I guess it's because I have an aunt, who has such an attitude, that, oh, well."

"Well, I hope she's nothing like my aunt."

"I don't know your aunt, but I assure she probably isn't. She's very nice. Just very stubborn."

"I see."

_I'm not very good at describing the kissing scenes. I know it's kind of lame, him just kissing her, just like that, but, hey, I've never been kissed, so I can't describe the emotions, or anything._


	22. Chapter 22

"When you said you wanted to marry this Aida, I thought you had found someone worthy of you!"Francisco's mother shouted at him, when she and his father had arrived in Agrabah.

"Keep your voice down, Mother. Someone might hear you."

"My voice down! They probably already know about such a disgrace you've put this family in."

"No one here knows this family."

"And thank heaven they don't."

"Well, will you quiet down, already?"

"No, I won't, until you've come to your senses."

"I have come to my senses."

"It doesn't seem like it."

"Esther…"his father began.

"Oh, be quiet, Ignacio, what you should be doing, is supporting me with this boy."

"I think he's perfectly free to do what he likes by this time."

"Oh, no, not so long as I have breath in my body."

"Mother, look, I can see you're upset, obviously, but that won't make me change my mind."

"You will change your mind."

"No, I won't. No matter what you do. I won't change my mind. And there's nothing you can do to make me."

"How dare you speak to me like that!"

"I dare, all right."

"Maybe we should leave him alone for a while."Igancio said.

"No, no, he's probably more than capable of doing something else. Why are you marrying this girl? Don't tell me you compromised her!"she asked scandalized.

"Of course not! I'm marrying her because I want to."

"What will everyone say?"

"It's of no importance to me what everyone says. They can say whatever they like."

"I always knew this trip was a bad idea. I just had to have done something to make you change your mind. Just look where it's landed us!"

"Maybe you should rest for a while, Mother."

"No, I shouldn't. I…feel faint. Oh, Francisco, how could you have brought this on me? Your own mother!"

She put a hand on her forehead, and her husband led her out of the room. Francisco shook his head. He hadn't expected anything else from his mother, but still, he hadn't given up hope that maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't react like this.

"Princess, I think, you should ask that the wedding be quick. I think the sooner your husband takes you away, the better."

"Why do you think that, Haifa?"

"Because, don't you see, I think the Sultan's isn't a good person for a young lady, like yourself to be around. If he was so liberal, to kiss you, just like that, who knows what that man may try to do next! Perhaps I should tell your father. He'll tend to him."

"No. You're not going to tell anyone, or I'll tend to you."

"If Mister Francisco were ever to find out…"

"He will not. That would be just terrible. Francisco has never liked Cassim. He hates him. I can tell."

"And he has a very, very good reason."

"It might end up in a tragedy if he found out."

"Yes. Hopefully that…man ends up dead. Hopefully Mister Francisco shoots him."

"Oh, no!"

"Oh, yes."

"Don't say things like that. That would be horrible."

"No less than he deserves!"

"Don't you let Aladdin hear you say that! Or my sister."

"They would be hearing me say the truth."

"It would hurt Aladdin so much!"

"The truth sometimes does hurt."

"Oh, shut up. Or I'll make sure you hurt!"

Haifa left the room, leaving Aida thinking. She was right in one sense. Perhaps it would be better if she asked that the wedding be held sooner, instead of waiting. Perhaps the sooner she stopped seeing Cassim, the better. But, then, she would probably still see him, if Francisco invited everyone to Dzonot, or they came to visit. It would even be harder then. Maybe she could ask him not to. If he was so willing to make her happy, maybe he could come up with a good reason not to come, and ask them not to visit them. Nahil, stood behind the counter, at his uncle's shop, trying to think of a way to make the merchandize look more attractive to customers.

"This should go in the front,"he would mumble to himself. "This in the back. Arrange this by size, this by color."

Someone walked in and he turned around. He almost dropped the box he had in his hand. You!he thought, looking over the persons shoulder. It's him! He looked around. This man, here, in Agrabah? Why…but…he couldn't leave the shop unattended, but…Agrabah was a very big city, and he had finally found the one person he was looking for. This might be his only chance. Maybe he could follow him. He prayed that his uncle would forgive him. He put the box down, and walked out of the shop. He followed the man down the street. He looked well dressed. He should, thought Nahil bitterly. What else could I have expected from such a person. He followed him all across the marketplace. He had bough nothing, he seemed to be more on a mere leisurely walk, just looking around, not on a shopping trip. He turned towards the Palace, and walked straight to the main entrance. He spoke to one of the guards, who was standing there. The guard stepped aside, and let the man walk in. Nahil couldn't believe his eyes. That same man, in the Palace? He couldn't seem to comprehend it. What could that mean? He couldn't be the Sultan. He had heard that the Sultan was young, but maybe he was the Sultan's father-in-law. No, someone would have recognized him. Besides, the Sultan wouldn't have done what this man did. Maybe he was a friend. If he wandered the Palace frequently, maybe…Nahil turned around, and went back to the shop, thinking.

Cassim walked on and on, not really aware of where he was going, just thinking. Perhaps if he had payed attention, he would have noticed the people around him more, but he was absorbed in his thoughts. What had he done? He couldn't believe he could have actually kissed Aida. A girl engaged to another man. And inside the Palace, where anyone could have walked in, where someone did walk in. The maid. Would she tell anyone. What must she think of him, now? Aida probably thought less of him now, than she did when she found out he was the King of Thieves. And what if Aladdin found out? Hopefully he wouldn't. What if he thought that he was interested in a seventeen year old girl. And when this girl was Jasmine's sister! If he found out one of the maids had seen them kissing! He would probably not want to know anything about him ever again. He didn't think he could bear that. He had spend most of his life alone, wondering what had happened to his family, stealing, leading the Forty Thieves. Now that he had grown used to being around his son, he didn't think he could bear going back to that life. After he had realized what was truly important.

"Now, just this once, Mother."Francisco insisted. "Just this once."

"Thanks to you, I shall probably be seeing that girl for the rest of my life. Not just this once. You could leave a little dignity."she answered.

"The Sultan was kind enough to invite all of us for dinner today. I let her know when you would be here, as soon as I found out."

"What does the Sultan have to do with this?"

"He's her brother-in-law. You see, I didn't tell you before, she's the Princess."

His parents looked at him, speechless.

"You were planning on marrying a princess?"

"Well, why not? I love her."

"Why didn't you tell us she's a princess?"

"Well, I guess because it's not important. It doesn't seem to be so to her. And it's not to me. I would love her just the same if she were just a ragged orphan off the street."

"Oh, dear!"Esther grabbed hold of the table beside her. "How could you say that?"

"At least we have the small comfort of knowing the girl at least comes from a good family."said Ignacio, to try and calm her.

"That doesn't take away the fact that the girl is a Muslim, and she's bewitched my son to give up all my teachings, to give up his religion for her. What will el Padre Jesus say?"

"I'm sure he'll say I did the right thing."said Francisco. "And I need to know whether you're going, or not. I'll have to apologize for you, but, it's not so much the end of the world. If you are going, you will have to keep your comments to yourself, Mother. I'm sorry for speaking to you this way, but I will not have you insulting Aida and her family in any way. Do you hear? Nothing. Maybe it would be better if you just didn't open your mouth to say anything, unless it was something constructive, useful, or a compliment. All right."

"Of course."said Ignacio.

"So, will you come?"

"Yes."

"Maybe we should reconsider."begged Esther.

"Mother!"exclaimed Francisco.

"I don't know. What kind of habits do these Muslims have?"

"Nothing unusual. They are just people, the only difference would be that they fast during a different time, and they have some different customs and habits. But differences of habit and language are nothing, especially when someone loves as much as I love Aida."

"Oh, they are important, Francisco. Tremendously important."

"Well, not to me."

Francisco's mother didn't stop her comments, even on the way to the Palace, but Francisco knew that when they got there, she wouldn't say anything. This was just simply one of her ways of making her views known, but she would never say something like that in front of other people. When they got there, and were greeted in the throne room, Francisco introduced his parents. Both of them looked impressed by the Palace.

"And this is Aida."he said, smiling, leading her towards them.

"We're very pleased to meet you, Aida."said Ignacio. "What a beautiful name."

"Thank you, my mother named me."

"Well, she had very fine taste. Very fine taste, indeed."

"Yes, she did."said her father. "Very, very fine taste."

Esther didn't say anything, but simply, kissed Aida on the cheek, hugged her briefly, and let go.

"Francisco's told me about you…"she didn't know how to acknowledge Francisco's mother as.

"You can just call her, Miss Esther."Ignacio told her.

"Well, Francisco's told me about you, Miss Esther."

Esther's face told nothing, she just looked about her, expressionless.


	23. Chapter 23

Esther was just as Aida had imagined her, except maybe for the look on her face. Francisco had not told her anything about his father, so he came of no surprise.

"Why, I'm delighted to meet both of you."Aida's father said. "Your son is quite a delightful boy."

"Yes."said Jasmine. "Aida speaks most highly of him."

"This is Aida's sister, Jasmine, the Sultana of Agrabah."Francisco said, as he introduced Jasmine to his parents.

"Congratulations."said Esther, when she saw Jasmine, the first thing she'd said, besides 'pleased to meet you', all evening. "I do hope everything turns out all right."She went to give Jasmine a hug.

"Congratulations."said Ignacio.

"This is her husband, Aladdin, the Sultan."

"Congratulations to you, too, Sultan."said Ignacio.

"Congratulations."

"Hoping for a boy, I suppose?"said Ignacio, smiling.

"Either one."said Aladdin, smiling.

"No, I would hope for a boy."

"I don't care."

"Now, that's admirable, but I must say, I would have been highly disappointed if my first born had been a girl."

"Well…"Aladdin shrugged.

"Have you thought what name you will give the baby?"asked Esther.

"We're not quite sure."said Jasmine.

"Aida thinks if it's a boy, they should name him Ali, just like, she's told me, Aladdin called himself, when he tried to impress Jasmine."said Francisco, smiling. "And I think that seems like a great, and sensible idea."

"My sister comes up with the most un-sensible ideas, Francisco. I thought you knew that by now."

"Well, I don't think they're un-sensible, but the contrary."

"Then I'm guessing you're not a very sensible person, either."

"Nope, my son isn't sensible at all."

"Now just what is that supposed to mean?"

"It probably means that now we know why you two get along so well."

"Are you people trying to say we're crazy?"

"No, just a bit off your rockers."

"You may say that about me, however, I can't permit you to say it about my fiancé."

"She's heard it loads of times. If not here, in the Palace, then when she lived with my aunt."

"Now, just exactly how did you impress your future bride under a different name?"Ignacio asked Aladdin.

"Long story."Jasmine answered.

"Well, well, then, should we proceed to the dining room, then?"asked Aida's father.

"Yes, of course."agreed Aladdin.

Aladdin took Jasmine's arm and led the way, then Jasmine's father, Francisco and Aida, Francisco's parents, and, bringing up the rear, Cassim, with Iago on his shoulder.

"You should get rid of that animal."Esther told Cassim, irritably. "I don't think it's healthy to bring animals into the dining room, especially birds."

"The parrot doesn't do anything."Francisco told her. "He just doesn't like crackers, that's all."

"Get that animal out of here."she insisted.

Genie came, and removed Iago.

"Birdie, monkey-boy, and Rugman, to the kitchen! Time to help serve the supper."he said.

"Those three have become slaves with Genie around."laughed Aladdin. "They can't relax with him around. When he doesn't have them doing one thing, he has them doing another."

"Why don't you tell us about yourselves."Jasmine suggested to Esther and Ignacio.

"Well, I'm not so well-traveled like my son, but I've visited Europe, at least. The Old World. That's everyone's dream, at least in Yucatan, anyway. I don't know about the people here."

"What places?"

"Paris, of course, on our honeymoon. All the women like to go to Paris, for fashion reasons, and all that. London, on business, Venice, Rome, the Vatican, of course, Berlin, Madrid, you get the idea, that sort of place."

"Aida has traveled a lot, too. With my aunt."

"Yes, Francisco did mention something."

"Yes, my aunt has always had itchy feet, and I don't understand, you'd think she wanted freedom, but sometimes I think she embraces the chains that bind her."

"Chains?"

"You know, but then, she isn't very responsible, like, with ruling, and all that. Her husband does most, if not all of the work. She just spends the money."

"And who runs the house?"asked Esther.

"I think she hires someone. I never saw anyone bother her about anything."

"And I don't suppose you grew up with no sense of responsibility?"

"Oh, well…"

Francisco cast a severe look at his mother.

"Esther,…"whispered Ignacio uncomfortably.

"I only expressed what I thought seemed more likely."

"Well, responsible in what sense, Miss Esther?"asked Aida.

"Running the house, of course."

"Well, if I don't have that responsibility now, I suppose I can learn, can't I?"

"Do you have any skills?"

"What kind of skills? I can read and write, I can sew, do embroidery, knit, all those kinds of things. I also learned to paint, I know quite a bit about art history, too, and I can sculpt, well, I'm not, like, you know, that that good, but I guess I'm getting there. However, music is one area I don't really have any skills in. I learned to play the violin for a while. I still remember a little bit, I can play a simple song, but from there, to singing, or playing another instrument, I can't."

"You paint?"

"Well, yes, I like landscapes, mostly. I can't do very many here, since we live in the desert, and there's hardly any vegetation, but when I was in Europe, I did many."

"You should see them, they are beautiful."said Francisco. "With Aida, the house will look so different. She knows a lot about colors, too."

"No, I don't. I just know which color complements which. Like blue and orange."

"Well there, you see, there's something."

Aida could see that Miss Esther was being impressed beyond her will.

"You don't do portraits?"she asked.

"Well, I have a hard time drawing people. People who can really do people well are very rare, and I'm just not one of them. I do, however, know quite a bit about fashion."

"Oh, yes, I've heard about that."

"Speaking about people drawing people, I want to find the best artist there is, and have him brought to Dzonot. I want there to be a beautiful portrait of my wife, and I want it where everyone can see it."

"You didn't tell me you wanted a portrait of me! No, I don't think it should be done."said Aida.

"Why not?"

"Well, because, well, no. I'd feel so stupid."

"Why would you feel stupid about being beautiful?"

"Oh, you're just trying to make me feel…special."

"You are special, Dearest."said her father.

"Oh, Father!"

"Father's right."

"Jasmine! You people just say that."

"Jasmine and your father are right, Aida. I don't think you should be so modest, and if it makes you feel any better, I should simply say that you are no where near as beautiful as Jasmine."said Aladdin.

"Now that's a fact."Aida agreed.

"Well, I disagree."said Francisco. "I definitely disagree."

After dinner, on their way back, Francisco asked his parents what they thought of Aida.

"I think she was simply marvelous."said his father.

"If you want my opinion, you should know that I don't think she should be a very suitable wife for you. I don't think she will be up to being the mistress of Dzonot."

"Well, you'll be there to teach her, then, won't you, Mother?"

"She seems…too young."

"You were just about her age when we were married, Esther."said Igancio.

"She hasn't been brought up to know what will be expect of her."

"Her sister is a sultana, for crying out loud! Surely that must give her some idea. Besides, as for what people will say, look, no one would be able to tell that she was Muslim, would they? She doesn't look too different from the people you see all the time. Dark hair, green eyes, perhaps that's the major difference, but then a lot of people in San Gaspar have green eyes, even though the majority have brown eyes. They would only know if we told them."

"And if she didn't go to church."

"We've never attended church in town, anyway, and you've always wanted us to attend separately from the workers."

Francisco did not forget his plans to bring Aida a serenata. Two night, after, she awoke to someone singing, somewhere below the balcony. She wrapped her robe around her, and walked outside. There was Francisco, holding a bouquet of flowers, and singing to her.


	24. Chapter 24

"What is the meaning of this?"asked Aida's father, sleepily.

Aida ran out of her room, climbed several staircases down, and ran to meet Francisco outside.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"I know we're already engaged, but, I figured it's never too late or too early, wouldn't you say?"

"I didn't know you could sing."

"Well, can't everyone? That is, maybe except when they're mute."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do."

Aladdin and Jasmine came down, on Carpet, and Genie following them.

"We have burglars?"asked Iago.

"No, no, just a serenata. Now, what song would you like to hear next? I don't know very much Middle Eastern music, and as you can probably see, I didn't bring the instrument, but, you don't mind if I sing in Spanish, do you?"

"I can understand a little bit."

"What's a serenata?"asked Aladdin.

"Just what you see here. I come and bring my sweetheart music to her window."

"Oh, why didn't I meet you before?"

"It's something that a lot of people do at home. Now I just hope that you won't kick me out."

"It's very romantic."said Jasmine.

"Oh, my, my, my."said her father, smiling.

"And I thought we needed to raise security."said Genie.

"Oh, Genie!"

"That was wonderful, Princess."Haifa said to Aida the next morning.

"Yes, it was very beautiful, wasn't it, Haifa?"

"Oh, yes. Who would have thought of something like that? Only Mister Francisco."

"It's really not that strange, Haifa. They do that a lot where he's from. It's normal, over there."

"It was very beautiful, imagine if you woke to that every single night."

"I don't think married people do that. That's before you're married, and if it was every night, don't you think it would lose its charm?"

"Oh, it wouldn't lose its charm for me, Princess."

"Well, if it did, or didn't, that's something else. Now, I need you to go to the marketplace for me, and buy some things. You know I'd go myself, but I have to stay here. The dress-maker will be here any minute."

"Yes, Princess."

Nahil decided that the best way to do what he had to do was to get inside the Palace. But how would he do that. If he broke in, or did something like that, he would probably end up in the dungeon, which wouldn't be good at all. It would completely ruin everything. So what could he do? He decided he must find a way to get a job in the Palace, as a valet, helping in the kitchen, anything. But how could he do that? He didn't have anyone to recommend him. His only shot would be to lie. Maybe by speaking sweetly to one of the maids. Maybe a kitchen maid. He knew that wouldn't be honest, but it was his only shot. He stood, staring at the Palace, rage going through him, just thinking that that man was living there. There! In the lap of luxury! A...he knew he had to do something. It just wasn't just. Suddenly, he saw someone come out, not of the main entrance, but of the servants'. A girl. If she came out of the servants' entrance, it obviously meant that she was a servant. He walked up to her.

"Hello."he said.

"Hello, sir."

"Don't call me sir. My name is Nahil. Do you work in the Palace?"

"Yes, si, I mean, Mister Nahil."

"Don't call me mister, either. And what is a lovely young girl like yourself doing out here, today?"

"I'm going to buy some things for the Princess."

"The Princess? You know her personally?"

"Yes. She is going to be wed soon."

"And whom to?"

"To a wonderful young man. His name is Mister Francisco. He's not from around here. But he has the most romantic ideas. Why, would you believe that just last night, he came here, and sang to her while she was asleep."

"Wouldn't he have woken her?"

"Why, yes, he did. And it was the most romantic music, too. I didn't understand much of what he sang, but she did."

"Where is he from?"

"I can't ever seem to remember the name."

"Well, when did he decide to live here, in Agrabah?"

"They are not going to live here, but they are going to leave, and go to wherever he's from. That's where they will live."

"Will you be going with them?"

"I don't know. Maybe. If the Princess wishes me too. She probably will. I'm her personal maid, you see. She might need me."

"I'm sure she will. You must indispensable to her. A girl like you. What's your name, by the way?"

"Haifa."

"Haifa, that's a very, very beautiful name. So, besides the Princess, who else lives in the Palace? I'm sure you know everyone personally."

Haifa smiled.

"Only her family. Her father, her sister, the Sultana, her brother-in-law, the Sultan, and the Sultan's father."

"The Sultan's father?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you tell me about him. What's he like?"

"His name is Cassim, and he came to live here, just when the Sultana and the Sultan were about to be married."

"But what about before?"

"No one knows what Mister Cassim has done before. Just that he came to live here, just before they were married."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"Nothing else?"

"No."

By then, Haifa had bought everything Aida needed, and they were back at the servants' entrance to the Palace.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you."said Nahil.

"I hope so, too. Nahil."

"Yes. Congratulate the Princess on my behalf, and say hello to the Sultan's father for me, too, won't you?"

"Why?"

"Just because."

"Do you know him?"

"I guess you could say in a certain way I do."

"Oh, well, then I guess I will, if you like."

"Thank you. Shookran."

Haifa walked into the Palace.

"What took you so long, Haifa?"Aida asked irritabley. "You know how I hate people who don't hurry."

"I'm sorry, Princess. I spoke to someone."

"To whom?"

"His name is Nahil, and he asked me to congratulate you."

"Oh, he sends his congratulations?"

"Yes."

"But who is he?"

"I don't really know. I simply met him outside the Palace, and he accompanied me."

"Well, at least you didn't spend all day talking to him."

"He said he knew Mister Cassim."

"He what?"

"Or rather he said he did, but he said he didn't."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure. That's what he said. And he asked me to say hello to him for him."

"You certainly do meet the weirdest people on you travels, Haifa."

"Yes, I guess so. But I wasn't traveling, Princess."

"Whatever, you know what I mean."

Abruptly, another maid, Shariffa, ran into the room.

"Princess, the Sultana is about to give birth."she said.

"Oh, she is?"asked Aida, excitedly. "This is such good news."Aida got up, and left the room.

Haifa followed her.

"Oh, dear, oh, dear, everything shall be all right, my boy."Aida's father kept saying.

Genie had to tie Iago's beak with a heavy lock to keep him from talking, saying he was just making Al more nervous than he already was. Abu and Carpet just stood in a corner. Cassim kept trying to calm Aladdin down.

"Yes, yes, everything is all right, right Dad?"he kept saying.

Aida was also nervous, but she tried not to show it. A few minutes later, one of the midwives, came out to tell everyone that the Sultana had given birth to a baby boy.


	25. Chapter 25

Genie immediately turned into several genies and began to conduct them as an orchestra. Carpet began clapping, and Abu cheering. Iago, on the other hand, was completely tied up, since Genie had forgotten to release him.

"Only one at a time! Only after being completely germ-free."said Genie, as he stood at the door, ready to disinfect anyone who went through the door.

"Oh, my, how wonderful!"said Aida's father.

"I think you should go see the baby first, Aladdin."Cassim said to Aladdin.

Aladdin went right in.

"You see, I knew it was going to be a boy. Now, that's why I suggested the name. It looks like I have a sixth sense."said Aida.

"You do?"asked Genie, and he turned into a doctor, and pretended to examine Aida.

"Genie!"she exclaimed.

"Hmm. No sign anywhere."

"I think you could release Iago, now."

"Oh, the birdie."

"Well, about time!"said Iago."

"Sorry, little feathered friend!"

"You should be. Well, I don't really like this sentimental stuff."he said, and he flew out of the room.

"That parrot will always confuse me."said Aida.

"No time to worry about the parrot."said Genie.

"You're right, Genie. Now, you don't suppose you could bend the rule, and let me go in, now. I'd like to see my first nephew, you know."

"Not yet. Can never be too sure, you know."

"Genie, you don't think I'm carrying anything, do you? Do I look sick to you?"

"Could be carrying anything."

"Oh, please!"

"Yes, yes, please, Genie."said her father, who was doing his best to try and look over Genie's shoulder, but with very little success.

"Hmm. Family only, after being completely disinfected. Not you."he said Carpet and Abu.

Carpet hunched his back, and Abu said "Oh, boy,"and frowned.

"And I get to hold him first!"said Aida. "Enough, Genie."she said, trying to get away from him.

"Germ-free!"said Genie, as he consulted his list, and moved aside, to let Aida go in. "Next!"

"I suppose it's Genie, isn't it?"asked Jasmine.

"Yes, he's disinfecting everyone. Doesn't want a single germ to escape his wrath."

Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"Just like him."

"Let me see. I've never gotten to see a newborn before, I've only seen foals, when I used to sneak to the stables to see them."she said, as she held him. "Let's see, you support the head, right, let's see, like this. He kind of reminds me of holding a cat. So little. He looks rather like you, Aladdin, at least the eyes."

"That's just what I said."

"Let's hope he also has your hair, and he will have more of a chance of getting a very pretty girl later on."

"Oh, let's see, Dearest. Let me see."said her father. "Oh, hello."he said to the baby.

"Father, you're a little funny."

"And Genie's still guarding the door?"

"Yes."said Cassim.

But Genie came in a little later, as a nurse.

"Be careful, now."he said. "Careful how you handle him!"

"Oh, Genie!"said Aladdin.

"And how perfect, he gets to be at my wedding."

"No, no."said Genie. "Not at all. There's no telling what might be there."

"Well, Genie, at least you'll be there to make sure nothing goes wrong."

Francisco came later, since he visited the Palace daily, and Aida told him the good news.

"That's wonderful! But I didn't bring a gift."

"There's no need."

"And he looks like…?"

"Well, he's got his father's eyes. The problem is we're going to have to fight with Genie to get to see him. Carpet and Abu haven't gotten to. And the rest of us only got squeaked by."

Francisco shook his head.

"That Genie of yours. He's a little crazy, don't you think."

"He is. However, at least he admits it. He's nuts about Aladdin."

"And you all did agree on the name Ali?"

"Jasmine does."

"I take it that means it's definite?"

"Probably."

"No, trying to take advantage, boy?"said Genie, eyeing Francisco.

"We're not taking advantage, Genie."

"Hmm. I'd have to think it over."

"Genie!"

"Just a little while."said Francisco.

"You'll have to listen to the rules, and go through the inspection."said Genie.

"Rules? Inspection?"

"Yes."

Genie took out a long list that reached all the way across the room, and began to read.

"Oh, I see, by the time you're done, the person will not want to go in, I take that's your plan."

"Quiet."

"Genie, what are you doing?"asked Aladdin.

"Only reading the rules to the young man, Al."

"Rules?"

"For safety reasons."

"Genie, why won't you let Francisco see Ali."

"No telling."

"Well, I give permission, isn't that enough."

"If you say so, Al."

The list disappeared.

"Saved from the Genie."

"Aw, the only problem with babies is that they grow."said Francisco as he held Ali in his arms. "And so fast. That's what my mother always said. They are cuter when they're small. That goes for everything."

"I say the same thing."agreed Aida.

"I see you guys did take Aida's suggestion, to name him Ali."

"Yes."said Jasmine.

"I've always liked that name."she said.

"Just that one name, or is he going to have more than one?"

"That's true, we never did think of that, did we?"

"Careful."said Genie, observing Francisco sharply.

"Genie, one of these days you are going to make someone real nervous, looking over their shoulder like that, or scare them."

"Only a security measure."

"Well, they're a little hazardous, don't you think?"

Francisco handed Ali back to Jasmine.

"Congratulations."he said.

"Thank you."

"I'll have to tell my parents, if you don't mind. They did want to know when the baby would be here, and my mother loves children. So much that she had ten. I'm the oldest. Of the boys, anyway. Only Josefina, Adriana, and Teresa are older than me, Josefina by two years, Adriana by six, and Teresa by four. We go by twos, so the youngest is five. Two years apart from each other. I think my mother planned it all along. After Jose Ma., she started having one every year. And after Rosa Izela, she stopped."

"You have nine brothers and sisters?"

"Yeah. Nana will be bringing them for the wedding. They'll be here tomorrow, or the day after."

"How come they didn't come with your parents?"

"Most of them are pretty young, and you know, they're a handful. And, well, let's face it, they couldn't get enough rooms at the hotel."

"My! Ten!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if my mother has another one, after seeing Ali. And her being forty two! At first, it could be argued, because they wanted a boy, after me, just because she likes kids."

"Oh, my!"

"So, you see, if you need to know anything about taking care of babies, my mother can help you there."

"I'll keep that in mind."said Jasmine. "In that case, maybe your family should stay here, until you leave."

"Oh, that would be lovely."said Francisco. "I mean, they had decided that they should share rooms, and all that, but, still, not enough space. Thanks. I'll tell them. They'll really appreciate it, especially Nana. She loves us all, but you know, even she has her limits."

"Well, if your mother is like she is, I'm guessing I could use her advice."


	26. Chapter 26

Francisco was right about his mother. Esther really did like children. Now, however, you couldn't tell which one was exaggerating more, Esther, or Genie. The one good thing was that Esther disagreed with Genie completely about his security measure.

"No, you see, the child does need his family. Well, he needs people in general. Besides, I don't think all your security measures are necessary. That's just what the mother is here for. As long as she and the wet nurse have had whatever you're afraid the baby will catch, he won't catch anything. I assure you. At least such a thing has never happened at Dzonot, either to me, or to any one else."

"Francisco told us you have ten children Miss Esther."said Jasmine.

"Yes, only ten. I would have liked more, but, you know. One can't have so many."

"More!"

"Of course, but ten is nothing. And aunt of mine had about fifteen. My Aunt Elvira. And my mother only seven."

"Oh, my."

Everyone in Agrabah was celebrating, the birth of the Prince. The Sultan had given heaps of gold to the people. There had been festivities, and everyone had sent gifts to Prince Ali. Nahil hadn't seen the girl, Haifa. He took that she was probably busy, because of that. Everyone else had joined the festivities. He just wanted to see the girl again. He had to see her again, otherwise, everything would have been a waste. Today, seemed to be his lucky day, however, he saw her, walking towards the seamstress's.

"Hello, remember me?"he asked.

"Oh, yes."

"I heard about the prince."

"Yes, isn't that wonderful. Everyone in the Palace is absolutely overjoyed. Especially the Sultan and the Sultana."

"I should imagine so."

"Now, we have another guest at Princess Aida's wedding."

"Is that what you're going to the seamstress's for?"

"In part. You see, after the wedding, everyone will be going to visit Princess Aida's new home in Yucatan."

Nahil stopped in his tracks.

"Everyone?"he asked.

"Everyone. The Sultan will leave the captain of the guards in charge while he's gone."

"Oh."

Nahil thought quickly. He'd have to do it now. He had hoped he would win this Haifa's trust, but if he was going to leave, the sooner the better. He didn't know if he was going to get another chance.

"I know we just met, and all, but, I was wondering, if they would be needing anyone at the Palace. You see, I lost my job, and I really, really need to find work. I'm an orphan. I'd be no trouble."he said.

"Well, I don't know, but I'm sure the Sultan won't find any inconveniences, and he'll find something for you in the Palace. I'll talk to the Princess."

"Oh, thank you. Pray that she listens to you."

"She will. Besides, I should think that we need more people. Tomorrow, Mister Francisco's siblings will be coming. He has nine brothers and sisters, and their nurse."

"Oh., well, would you let me know?"

"Yes."

Nahil hoped that she could help him. Of course, she didn't know why he wanted to get into the Palace, but he didn't think anyone would suspect. Now, he would just have to tell his uncle he had another job. In the Palace. He would not be happy, but if he said that he was offered to work in the Palace, and that he couldn't turn it down, he knew his uncle would let him go.

"Princess!"said Haifa, as she ran in, breathlessly.

"Haifa! Don't be running around like that! You know better, don't you?"

"I was just wondering, you see, I've met this young man, who needs a job. He's a friend."

"And?"

"Couldn't he work here, in the Palace? He has no family."

"You want us to take in orphans?"

"Well…"

"I was only joking. I'll see, I guess we can come up with something for him to do."

"Thank you, Princess."

"Yes."

Aida shook her head. She had never seen Haifa act like this. Well, then again, the girl was always very unusual. The next morning, all nine of Francisco's brothers and sisters arrived, along with three women.

"Well, I've missed everyone!"he said, as the youngest ones ran up to hug him, after hugging their parents.

"This is a big place."said the youngest girl. "Are we going to stay here?"

"Yes, for a while, before we return to Dznonot."

"I didn't want to come."said another.

"How do you remember all of their names?"

"Well, you get used to it, after while, you know. Everyone, this is Aida."

"Is she the one you're going to marry?"

"Yes."

"She's pretty."said one of the boys.

"Yeah, she is. Aida, this is Jose Manuel, we call him Josema, though. Not Jose Maria, but Jose Manuel. That was one of my mother's ideas." He went up to the three oldest girls. "These are my older sisters. Teresa, Adriana, and Josefina, they're the ones who are older than me. Then comes Josema, Rosario, Ma.Fernanda, Eduardo, Gregorio, and Rosa Izela. Half and half. Nos-nos. Five girls and five boys. If you need help remembering names, just ask. Everyone is used to it. You're not the only one who's had trouble. And this is my nana Clara, and the girls are Clemencia and Concepcion. Just remember that their names all start with the letter C."

"I'll try."

"When are we going to go back to Dznonot?"asked the one called Ma.Fernanda.

"So soon? Don't you want to see what it's like here?"

"No."

"Ah, kids. I'm hungry."

"We'll eat in just a little while."said Aida.

"I want to see my room."

"Well, go with Haifa."

"Why is her name Haifa."

"Because that's what her mother named her."said Francisco.

"Why?"

Francisco ignored her.

"I hope this won't make you change your mind about marrying me."he said.

"It might take a little getting used to, but it's a nice change. Everything is so quiet, and I'm guessing that Aladdin and Jasmine might as well get used to it."

"Well, in that case, I'm guessing it's a good thing."

"Yes."

Aida's father, for one was delighted with all the children. He immediately got out all his toys, and they began to build large towers.

"I guess my father's great with children."she said, observing them.

"I think I may change my mind about going."joked Aladdin.

"Why? You don't have much patience?"

"I guess I don't."

Genie tried to keep the children busy, and tried to keep order.

"Well, at least he's forgotten all about Ali."

During dinner, Genie tried to supervise the table, but he didn't get very far. He was surprised to see that none of the kids were picky eaters, and they wanted to try everything.

"Not too much, children, not too much."he would say. "No!"he yelled, as one of the boys threw a buttered biscuit across the table, and one of the girls, knocked over a jug. "Ahhhh! Food fight!"

"Children!"yelled Esther. "Stop, right now!"

Esther's voice seemed to achieve what Genie couldn't.

"Or everyone will go to bed with no supper."she said.

The children quieted down.

"That's why my mother was able to have so many children. She just has to lay hands on a child, and it stops crying. She's good with them."

"Now, now, children, stop please."laughed Aida's father.

Aladdin couldn't help laughing at the look on Genie's face when he had tried to dive and save both the biscuit and the jug.

"Is this the way it always is?"asked Aladdin.

"Not always. Today, probably because they're excited, but usually they behave very well. Don't you?"

"Yes."

"You see."

"I want to see the baby."said Rosario.

"Not right now, Darling."said Esther. "You have to finish your supper, and maybe tomorrow, if his parents allow it."

"Of course."said Aladdin. "After all, it looks like Genie looks wiped out."he said, observing Genie.

"For once."said Francisco.

"Will you be wearing a white dress?"Rosa Izela asked Aida. "I will get to wear a white dress when I'm fifteen, and when I get married."

"Yeah, I'll be wearing white."

"And you'll be like my sister."

"Yes."

"How long is it?"

"Two weeks."said Francisco. "Only two weeks."


	27. Chapter 27

The Palace was no longer as quiet and tranquil as before. Now, the children ran in different directions, were always wanting to be taken on walks, and liked to climb on people's knees. Even though Genie tried to keep them entertained, Aida's father did a better job than Genie at keeping them entertained.

"Well, now I feel sheepish"he said.

"Oh, just don't try to compel them in anything, Genie."said Francisco.

"Don't tell me you were just like that when you were a child?"asked Aida.

"Well, I don't really remember. My father always said I had a lot of energy, though. All of my other relatives, too. From what I know, I was a handful."

"I bet your mother loved that."

"I guess so."

Aida and Jasmine also liked to spend time with Francisco's oldest sisters, Teresa, Adriana, and Josefina. Josefina was the only one of them who wasn't married.

"Why aren't you married, yet?"

"Oh,"Josefina blushed, and looked away. "I'm not exactly a belle, am I?"she said.

"A beauty, you mean?"

"Well, yes."

"Why do you say that?"

"It's the truth. Isn't it?"

"Well…"

Aida looked at Josefina closely. It was true that she did look somewhat older than her age. She looked more her mother's age.

"Wouldn't you like to be married?"Aida asked her.

"Oh, yes!"

"Why don't you just resolute to get a husband! Just set your mind to it! My sister didn't want to marry a prince, and see, she didn't have to."

"I don't think I would have been capable of doing such a thing! Not marrying whom I'm expected to marry."

"Why not? You would have preferred to marry someone you didn't love?"

"Well, if I didn't have any other choice, I'd have to, wouldn't I?"

"You're too much of a conformist."

"What else can I be?"

Meanwhile, Esther still tried to convince Francisco to change his mind about the wedding.

"It would be right, you see. My son, not married by the laws of the Church!"she said, holding the sleeping Rosa Izela in her arms.

"It's too late, Mother. My mind's made up."

"What will we tell everyone? What if your younger brothers and sisters ask questions? What kind of example is this to set for them?"

"I think, maybe a good example."

"Oh, you…how could you say that!"

"There's nothing anyone can do. Not anymore."

"If it does happen, at least it won't be for my lack of trying. I tried. I really, really did. And what, I suppose, about Aida's dowry?"

"I don't know, and I don't care. Even if she wasn't given a dowry, I would still marry her."

"Where did you get such revolutionary ideas, Francisco! From those books you read, I suppose? And all this traveling?"

"In part."

"Well, if only you didn't go so far, as to practice them. Oh, dear!"

She got up to take Rosa Izela back to her room.

"I most certainly hope she doesn't come up with wanting to live somewhere else, you know. That would be something I won't allow you to do. You are, my oldest son, and as such, your father and I expect you to fulfill your duties."

"I've grown up hearing all that, Mother. I can play it in my head with no problem."

Nahil couldn't believe his luck, as he began preparing the feast for the Princess's wedding. It had been a little difficult to get his uncle to consent to his leaving his shop, and coming to work in the Palace, but it was worth it. He hadn't told anyone the real reason for coming here, just that he was offered the chance to work here by one of the servants. Soon, justice will take place, he thought.

"Be careful, boy."someone told him.

"Oh, sorry."he answered, and paid more attention to what he was doing.

"I most certainly do not understand why the Sultan approved of you. You don't seem to be paying much attention to what you are doing."

"Mhmm."

"You most definitely have unique taste, Aida."said Jasmine, arranging Aida's veil.

"Well, this way it will be unforgettable."she said. "Not common, or ordinary."

"I most certainly won't be able to forget! I don't think I've ever seen such a dress before. So…extravant. I think you went a little overboard, don't you?"

"No. As a matter of fact, it wouldn't have been a bad idea, if we had had time to add more."

"Oh, no, then you definitely would be overboard."

"It may not be the fashion here, Jasmine, however, you would be surprised to know, that it is, at least in Europe. Probably in Mexico, now, too."

"Don't tell me you'll have to dress like this from now on?"

"I guess I will. Haven't you noticed Miss Esther, Josefina, Teresa and Adriana?"

Jasmine looked at Aida, and the dresses the women from Francisco's family came to her mind. They all wore bright colors, or soft pastels, and hoops with layers and layers of skirts on them. The skirts all had laces, ribbons, and bows, especially today. Sometimes, every now and then, they might wear something much simpler, but never pants, and they never revealed too much skin, except the areas around the bust and arms.

"I can just see you dressing like that."

"Well, I think they look very pretty."

Esther stood, holding Ignacio's arms, her face in an expression that was between happiness and disapproval. She was still upset that her son was marrying into another religion, and much more that apart from marrying into another religion, he had converted, but she was especially happy that he was getting married. He looked especially happy, and she had to admit that Aida was a very fine girl, at least she wasn't just someone he had picked off the streets. If only she just hadn't been a Muslim. If only…

"I'm tired."said Rosa Izela.

"Hush, Darling."Esther ordered.

Nahil kept busy all day, serving the guests refreshments, going back and forth, attending them. He looked among the guests. Surely, if he was here, he would see him. Where would he be likely to be? If he was family, probably seated with the bride and groom. He looked towards their table, and yes, that was him. Definitely him. The same one he had seen at the marketplace. The same one who had… Now he knew he had done the right thing, coming here. Nahil walked towards him.

"Can I get you anything else, sir?"he asked.

"No, thank you, boy."answered Cassim. "I haven't see you here before."

"No, I've only just come to work here."

"Is something the matter, Dad?"asked the Sultan.

"Oh, no, Aladdin. Well, off you go, boy."

"Yes, sir."

Nahil walked away. If only he had been able to get his name.

"You'll think I'm crazy, but big parties, with a lot of people have never been my idea of an extraordinary good time."said Francisco, after the party. "I prefer much quieter reunions."

"Well, your mother didn't look as if she was fuming. I thought she would."

"She obviously saw that she wasn't going to get her way, that's all."

"You don't suppose that now, because we're married, and weren't married by a Catholic priest, and there's no going back on the fact that you're now a Muslim, she'll act differently towards me?"

"She likes you. If not because you're of a different religion, because you're of royal blood. Believe it or not, she sets a very high store by those things. People's backgrounds. Especially their families."

"Oh. Well, I guess that means I have to win her over?"

"I'd say you already have. She just doesn't like showing it."

"Only with children."

"Yeah."

They sat in silence for a while.

"I'm so very, very happy, Aida."he said, after a while.

"I'd never thought I'd be happy when I married."she said. "I always though my aunt would choose for me. And she wouldn't have me married off to just anyone. I think I would have been unfortunate enough to have been married off to Prince Achmed, after my sister turned him down. But he was so offended. He said he wanted nothing that had to do with me or her. I don't see what he had to have been offended about. He didn't get what he deserved. I would've seen to it that he got worse. Much worse."

"He did get the worse, but I'm glad he did. He got the worse, by not marrying you, and I'm glad of it, because then I got you."

He put his hand on her head, and said a prayer over her.


	28. Chapter 28

When they arrived at Dzonot, everyone was happy to greet them. All the workers and their families came out, clapped, cheered, and waved at them. Everyone waved back.

"They look so happy to see you."said Aida.

"They always are."

"All of these people work for you?"

"Yes. All of them. For me and my family."

"I don't think you see this many people even at the marketplace in Agrabah."said Aladdin.

"Well, this isn't even the half of it. There are several who aren't even aware we've arrived yet."

"Don't tell me I have to meet them all?"

"Not if you don't want to. Just the house staff."

When they reached the front steps of the house, Aurelio walked up, his hat in his hand, and opened the door to the carriage for Francisco. Francisco walked out, and helped Aida out.

"Welcome back, patron. Welcome, Señora."he said.

"Uh, thanks, I guess."

"You already know Aurelio, of course. He was in Agrabah with me for some time."

"Yes, I remember him. Not very well, but I remember."

"Well, you'll get to know him a little better. He's my capataz. I run the whole hacienda, of course, as my father, well, he can't for certain reasons, but let's not go into that."

"How have things been around here, Aurelio?"

"They have been very well."

"Nothing new? Nothing I should know about?"

"No."

"Very well."

"It's a nice place."said Jasmine.

"Not as nice as the Palace, but I guess it'll do. It's better than some. I'll give you a tour of the whole place."said Francisco.

"I'd like that."

"But I guess that'll have to wait until tomorrow."said Aladdin. "At least for me. I'm kind of tired."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Is this house very old?"asked Jasmine's father.

"Yes, quite old. My family has lived here for countless generations."

"My, my."

The house was not as big as the Palace, but Aida though it was much nicer in the fact that there wasn't so much empty, negative space. There were also more portraits on the walls.

"All of them are my ancestors."said Francisco.

"And do you know all their names, just from the paintings?"

"Yes. This one here, is one of my great-grandmothers.

"She looks rather like you. Or rather you look like her."

"No one has ever said that. They say that her son, my grandfather looks like her. That he has her eyes."

"Well, I wouldn't know. I've never seen your grandfather."

Aida noticed that dinner was also different than in the Palace. While they ate from a communal dish there, here, everyone ate from separate dishes, and sometimes, instead of using the utensil, they would use what Francisco told her were called tortillas. But Aida was used to watching people eat in different manners. After all, she'd seen the people in the Orient using chopsticks, and some people using just their hands. She tried using the tortillas, and had to admit that the food did seem better that way. Everyone especially liked the drinks.

"Aguas frescas, we call them."Francisco told them. "My favorite varies from times to time. Sometimes it's horchata, sometimes jamaica, sometimes sandia, you get the idea."

"How do you prepare them?"asked Jasmine.

"I'm not sure. I guess that depends on the flavor. Sandia, well, that's from a fruit, jamaica, that's brewed, I think, from the flower petals, and the horchata, I don't know, I think that's from rice and cinnamon."

"You'll have to give us the recipes, so we can drink them in Agrabah. They're very tasty. I've never drank anything like them before. They're even better than any wines I've tasted."

"No problem. I may not have the recipes, but in the kitchen they do. And this is nothing. You've only tasted a couple of flavors."said Esther.

"We're only on the verge of discovery."

"I guess you could call it that."

After dinner, baskets of pastries were placed on the table, and fruit, along with pots of hot chocolate. Aida's father, thinking it was coffee was surprised when he tasted it.

"Not coffee, but chocolate. Hot chocolate. However, if you'd prefer coffee, it's in the other pot."

"Oh! Oh, no, my boy, this is actually much better."he said. "Mmm."

"Yeah, it is."agreed Aladdin. "And what exactly is the difference between all the pastries?"

"Oh, well, let's see. That can be a little difficult. Let's see, the ones with the different colored patterns on top, those are conchas, the brown ones are chocolate, the pink ones strawberry, and I'm not sure how to classify the white and yellow ones. These,"he picked up a half circle, and opened it, revealing the filling. "are empanadas. They are filled with different things. Some have pineapple, others calabaza, apple, strawberry, or peaches. These, the ones shaped like croissants, well, I've always called them cuernitos de dulce, and they're like, well, basically, just that. I can't explain them too well, but they're one of my favorites."

"They all are your favorites, Francisco."said Josefina.

"She's right. Well, you'll see when you try them. They're very good. They're fresh baked."

"You're right."said Aladdin. "I've never tasted bread like this before."

"Have you ever come across such pastries in your travels, Aida?"asked Jasmine.

"No, but I've tasted others. None match these, though."

"My, my, we certainly must take the recipe back. I think I should like to enjoy these when we get back."said Jasmine's father.

"And everyone enjoys these?"asked Cassim. "Or just the ones who can afford them?"

"Everyone."said Francisco. "Anyone who can bake. I've never been to a single place in Mexico, where people don't offer you pan dulce when you are a guest in their house."

"Then we should be guests more often."said Aladdin.

"Most definitely."agreed Jasmine.

The next day Francisco took everyone on a tour of the house, and gardens.

"It's so…mysterious."said Aida.

"Mysterious? Why?"

"I don't know. It gives off an air of…mystery. Like it hides secrets."

"Well, a lot of people have lived here. And, I don't mean to scare anyone, but some have even died here."

"If only the whole place were…if it gave off a purple light, a purple glow, like…well, like I was saying, like a mystery."

"Purple. You like the color purple?"

"She likes all shades of purple."said Jasmine.

"Why not? The whole house should be purple."

"All of it?"

"Yes. Just like you said."

"Really? I've always wanted the Palace to be that color, but, you know, it just…wasn't done. And my aunt always thought that rooms should be a neutral color."

"Oh, well, then this is your chance. Nana!"he called to Clara, who had been taking Rosa Izela and Ma.Fernanda on a walk around the garden.

"Yes?"

"I want everything ready for a paint job as soon as possible. We're going to redecorate."

"Redecorate?"

"Yes. I want all the walls painted in the color purple. Any shade of purple you can think of. Lilac, lavender, violet, amethyst, any shade you can think of."

"Purples and golds and silvers!"said Aida excitedly.

"There you go. All the colors Aida tells you to."

"Every room?"

"Every room."said Aida. "The outside, too."

"There. Go to Barranquillas, and see if you can't get all the people necessary to finish as soon as possible. The gardens, too. More fountains, lots more, and more flowers."

"Purple and gold flowers."

"Yes, would you see to it right away, Nana."

"Yes, right away."

"You'll finally get to see your home the way you like it."said Jasmine.

Genie immediately turned into a foreman, and turned Carpet, Abu and Iago into workers.

"As soon as possible."he said. "Well, now, we'll start from the outside, or no, the inside. Hmm. Well, either way, now, these walls,"he pointed to Carpet. "You, the ceiling, the high places."he pointed to Iago. "You, the low places. And, monkey boy,"he pointed to Abu. "the flowers. You take care of all the gardening."

"Oh, Genie, we'll have plenty of people working."said Francisco.

"And I haven't seen Tormenta since we got here, by the way."Aida added, turning to Francisco.

"The stables are this way."he said, leading them towards the stables.

Genie refused to let Ali go with them, since there were a lot of animals, and anyway, Genie insisted he needed his nap.

"Well, he's got a point, there. A lot of animals."

"There sure are a lot. But why do you keep so many?"asked Jasmine's father.

"Well, in part, because we like them. At least, I do, and in another part, because it's an hacienda, a ranch, and finally, because they're here to work, to produce, or to be sold, or, well, basically help keep the hacienda going."

"I think it's grand."said Aida, looking around her. "I'm really going to love it here. I've always loved animals. I've never had many pets, just because maybe a cat, or two, because my aunt hated animals. I'm really going to like it here."


	29. Chapter 29

Aida found that she indeed did like Dzonot. She had never really lived anywhere for long. She had spent most of her life traveling from one place to another, and none of them were really to her liking. Here, she was the mistress. She could choose to change whatever she liked, and Francisco backed her up on everything. She was delighted with the new paint job, and it was finished sooner that expected thanks to Genie. Now that the walls were in different shades of purple, she wanted all the decorations to be in gold or silver. The Palace was all right, but it was mostly white marble, and she always though it looked a little dull, and needed some color.

"You don't think this is going to get a little…depressing, after a while?"asked Aladdin "Don't tell me after you tire of this color, you're going to repaint everything again?"

"We're going to become color blind, I think."said Ignacio. "We won't be able to see any other colors!"

But Aida didn't care what other people said. She was delighted with the new colors.

"Of course we won't have to repaint anything."she said. "And of course we're not going to go color blind. That's ridiculous."

And, of course, being married to Francisco wasn't too bad, either. Just as he had told her before, he would do anything to make her happy. He was always full of new surprises, and he had the untiring energy for riding, and swimming she loved. Not to mention the neighbors. While in Agrabah, to see another monarch, you had to travel at least a day, or so, here, you could see them as often as you liked. When they got back, they attended several parties given in their honor. And they were much, much more fun than any she had gone to with her aunt. While those, you usually sat, eating exquisite meals, and kept your manners, here, they gave what Francisco said were called charreadas. They had great food, Aida said, and not to mention watching the men ride the wild stallions. Francisco took this on several times, and even jumped off one horse to another, while the horses were galloping.

"My, my, these people certainly are wild."said her father, when they first attended a charreada.

But Aida didn't care. She liked that other women envied her because her husband was so bold, daring, and fearless.

"I know you aren't Catholic, and well, neither am I now, but, just wait until December. Then they give the posadas. We don't have to go to church, and go with them from door to door if you don't want to, however, we absolutely must go to the parties, because I know you will love them."Francisco told her once

"Are they like these charreadas?"she asked.

"No, not really, for one thing, no horses, for another, they serve different food. Mostly champurrado and buñuelos."

"What are those?"

"Champurrado is like, well, a little like atole and hot chocolate, only thicker, and it has more cinnamon added to it. And buñuelos are, kind of like, the sopaipias, they served for dessert at the Curriels', only bigger, and with more sugar and cinnamon."

"That sounds very good."

"Oh, it is. And just wait until September 16, Independence Day!"

Most of Francisco's friends were what they and other people called them, hacendados. They all had money, fine carriages, fine horses, big houses, and they seemed to like to play a lot. They were always giving parties, they liked to bet, and they liked to gamble. Aida liked these hacendados a lot. They may not be of royal or 'blue' blood as her aunt put it, like her, and her family, but that had never been important to her, as it hadn't been to Jasmine. They were much, much more fun than any of her aunt's friends, and she didn't feel so much a stranger with them. The only thing that separated her from them was that she didn't drink tequila like they did, but she quickly learned. Besides, here, closer to the ocean, she could have the seafood she liked more often. She also liked the way the women here dressed, in sedas, and mantas, as they referred to the materials their dresses were made of. She could wear a simple manta, which would usually be white, with designs embroidered on it, or for a more formal occasion, a dress with hoops, boots, gloves, and a bonnet. And she loved the braids the women wore their hair in.

"You just don't do it right, Haifa."she often told her.

"This is too complicated for me, Princess."

"We'll have to get someone else to teach you. I don't want to have to replace you, because you've been with me for so long."she said, and she had Lupe attend her while Haifa learned to braid her hair, and lace her properly.

"We've only been here, I think, about a week,"said Aladdin. "And I already feel weary. Don't these neighbors of yours ever run out of energy?"he asked Francisco.

"It depends, sometimes they do, and sometimes they don't."

"Oh, great, and I suppose that now is one of the times they don't."

"Yes. Well, they will, probably in a few days. They've only been celebrating my being married. We do this for just about anyone."

"Anyone?"

"Yes."

"Oh, boy."

"Much better than any of our dear, monarch friends."said Jasmine.

"That's true."answered Aida, as the ladies retired for their siestas. That was the custom here, to take mid-afternoon naps.

"But you don't suppose, that some of those parties they give could be a little dangerous? A little risky?"asked their father, a little timidly.

"Well, if they weren't, were would the fun be?"asked Francisco.

"Oh, dear!"

"I think you've got a point."said Aladdin. "You don't suppose I could learn?"

"Oh, that would take some time. There are a lot of risks involved, you know. You could not only be injured, but killed. Me, because I've learned ever since I was a kid."

"Oh, great! Never mind, maybe I'm not willing to take that big a risk."

"You could learn to play cards, or domino."said Iganacio.

Francisco turned at his father angrily.

"No! Besides, remember, you don't have anything to bet. At least, not after the way you nearly lost everything, the last time you played cards."

"That doesn't mean Aladdin can't bet anything. I'm sure you have plenty, don't you?"

"Bet?"

"Never mind."said Francisco. "Don't listen to him. Besides, I wouldn't suggest betting anything, unless you're a really, really good player. A professional. But then, you have some people, who haven't the slightest idea what they're doing, and bet everything. It's not exactly a smart thing to do."

"Why would they do that?"

"For fun."

"It doesn't sound like much fun to lose everything."

"No, it isn't."

Nahil was one of the people who had come with the Sultan and his family from Agrabah, after his sister-in-law's marriage. Thanks to his friendship with Haifa, the Princess's personal maid. If only he could arrange to be the Sultan's father body servant, now that would make things so much easier, but things didn't look like they would happen that way. He made up his mind, that he would have to find another way. One afternoon, when the men were alone in the parlor, and the ladies and younger children had retired for their naps, he went up the back stairway. He knew who slept in what rooms. That was one of the advantages here. In the kitchen, all the maids were always gossiping, and even though, he only knew a little Spanish, he knew enough to get the general idea from them. He walked as quickly and quietly as possible. If anyone were to come out of their rooms, or if he would accidentally make a mistake, and walk into the wrong room, especially if someone was in there, that would be disastrous. He opened the door. Just as he had expected, this was the room where the Sultan's father slept. He closed the door quietly behind him, and began to look through his belongings. He hoped he would find something that would help him. He prayed. There was nothing there, though. Just his clothes. Didn't this man take anything with him? Surely there must be something. He kept opening drawers and looking in them, when he came across something familiar. He picked it up. It was like a gold coin, which had a hand carved on it. He gasped. He'd seen it before. Yes, he had. He dug a little further. And this was the same blue cloak! Yes, it was the same one that he had seen when…

"What are you doing in here?"he heard a voice ask.

Nahil almost fainted from the surprise. He turned around immediately. There, he saw, to his relief, he saw Haifa standing there. He sighed. Thank heavens he hadn't been seen by someone else. That would have been disastrous. Just disastrous.

"I was simply looking for something Mr.Cassim sent me to find for him."

"Oh? Did you find it?"

"Yes."he said, looking confused. "Yes, um, I have to take it back to him. Would you mind?"

He straightened the clothes, in the drawer, and walked out of the room as fast as he could. He had almost been caught! He hoped Haifa didn't ask questions, because if the Sultan, or his father, or anyone found out that he had been going through his personal belongings, he knew he would be in very serious trouble. He didn't realize he was going the wrong way, until he met Francisco, coming up the stairs.

"Where are you going?"he asked.

"To the kitchen."

"I think that's the other way. And you're supposed to use the servants' passage."

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking where I was going."

"You know where my Nana is?"he asked.

"No, in the kitchen, I think, but if you'd like, I'll go find her."

"Yes, you do that. Tell her I need to see Aurelio."

"Yes, sir."

Francisco nodded. What did this boy have on his mind? Probably nothing good. He looked scared out of his wits. Francisco shrugged and kept going. He had always though that boy was strange. Too quiet, but then again, Josefina was also very quiet. Oh, well, what did he care?

"You know much about that new boy? Haifa's friend?"Francisco asked Aida later.

"No. I just know he's her friend, and that she met him in the marketplace. Why?"

"I don't know. He's a little strange, don't you think?"

"I guess a little."

"I met him this afternoon saying that he had lost his way."

"Well, that's quite possible, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't just that. He looked…well, scared."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm. Well, I don't know."

She shrugged.

"All I know is that I think he would make an excellent match for Haifa."she giggled.

"Do you?"

"Why not?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

Francisco decided not to think about Nahil anymore.


	30. Chapter 30

Now there was absolutely no doubt in Nahil's mind that the Sultan's father was indeed him. The man who had… Tears reached his eyes, as they always did when he remembered that incident. He quickly wiped them away, not wanting anyone to see that he was crying. Now that he was sure, he knew what he had to do. And he had to do it soon.

"I think you look very nice, Princess."said Haifa uncertainly, as she finished Aida's hair.

"Well, I could certainly pass for someone of native descendence."Said Aida, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Yes, you certainly could, Princess."

"Señora! Señora!"Jacinta walked in. "We're almost out of sugar."she told Aida.

"Oh, sugar, is it?"she asked. "I'll be right there. As soon as I'm done here."

Jacinta left the room.

"Well, let's see what's needed."said Aida, getting up, and walking out of the room with Haifa.

When she arrived in the kitchen, everyone greeted her, "Buenos dias, Señora."

"Buenos dias,"said Aida, getting her small book out. "Jacinta told me we're almost out of sugar. About how much would you say?"

"White and brown sugar."

The staff began telling her what and in what quantities, as Aida wrote them down. She had learned that this was one of the duties of the mistress of an hacienda, such as Dzonot. She wrote down what was needed, and send someone to buy the supplies to the nearest town. Everything wasn't just for the house, either, but for the bodegas, and the store, where the workers bought their food and clothes. She didn't mind it much, as she had always enjoyed secretarial duties.

"Oh, Princess. What would your aunt say, if she found out that you ever had the need to show that you knew how to read and write?"asked Haifa.

"My aunt doesn't ever need to know, Haifa. Besides, she said it shows you were educated, which I will never understand, since she always said that anyone who spend their time reading and writing, it only means that they don't have enough money to make a living."

"Don't you ever miss your aunt, Princess?"

"No. And now have Tormenta saddled for me. I'm going riding."

"Where to, Princess?"

"Just around. I'll see where I go."

"Yes, Princess."

"How do you manage to get on the mare with those skirts?"Jasmine asked.

"They are pretty heavy."Aida admitted. "But that's not an impediment for me."

"No. I've noticed that nothing is."said Aladdin.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment? Or are you criticizing me?"

"I'm not criticizing."

"That's good. I just wanted to make sure. Would you like to come with me?"

"I will."said Aladdin.

"Do be careful, Dearest."said Aida's father.

"Father, what could possibly happen to me?"

"Well, I don't know, after I saw those people at that party, I'm under the impression that you are just bold enough to try something like that yourself."

"That's not a bad idea."

"Oh no!"

"I was only joking. If I didn't learn, it wouldn't be for lack of trying, though."

"My!"

Jasmine laughed.

"You might just kill Father from a shock one of these days."

"I wouldn't die of a shock. Though with you, Aida, I just might."

"Oh, no, please don't die on me, Father. I really couldn't live with it, seriously."

"Just don't try anything dangerous. Anything too…wild, Dearest."

"Don't worry, I won't. I'm only going riding, and I've always been a pretty decent horsewoman, if I do say so myself."

"Oh, well, however, Genie…"he looked around him, and Genie was nowhere to be seen.

"If you're thinking about asking Genie to keep an eye on me, it won't work. He's in the nursery. He's looking after someone else. Ali."

"Oh, my, that's true. Too true."

"I'll go."Francisco offered.

"Oh, you're fine, Francisco, but I do believe you would encourage her."

"Now, you're offending me."

"Why don't you both go with them."he asked Jasmine and Aladdin.

"Sure."said Aladdin.

"Now that's much better, Aladdin, my boy."he said, going back to adding more animals to the tower he was building, which toppled over a minute later.

"Jenga!"said Francisco. "You have a very careful hand, but I'm thinking there's a limit to everything. It can't go on forever."

"Oh, my, yes, yes."he replied, as he went back to rebuilding.

"I never knew you could keep so many animals in one place."said Jasmine.

"Well, I think there are people with more."said Francisco.

"Even more?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"Well, yeah, I mean, you can always use more livestock."

"And who takes care of all of them."

"Why, the men do, of course. That's what we pay them for."

"Are they dangerous?"

"No. Not if you don't upset them. When I was younger, I used to come every morning after breakfast, with a glass, and the chocolate in my hand. I would milk the cow myself, put chocolate in the milk, and enjoy hot chocolate that way. However, I would only drink the cream of the milk."

"The cream?"

"You know, the layer on top."

"Oh."

"And here's something I'm sure you'll enjoy."he said, as he directed his horse in a different direction.

He got off, and pulled off pieces of the tall, green stalks.

"This is sugarcane."he said. "Have you ever tasted it? Let me peel the skin off for you. You only chew on the stuff that's inside, to extract the juice from it."he said, handing everyone a piece. "Just remember not to swallow."

"Mmm. Pretty sweet."

"What did you expect? That, people, is the answer to why you use sugar to sweeten your food. They're not as sweet as they should be, because they aren't ripe yet, but they're good enough. However, we have the best sugar here in Mexico. Don't try to buy the white, white sugar. I've always thought that that stuff's just gross. The darker the sugar is, the more chances there are that it's sweeter."

"Why?"

"Because that's the color it is when you get it straight from the cane. They use I don't know what to whiten it."

"And what else have you to show us?"asked Jasmine.

"Let's see. I guess you've seen and tasted tamarindo before?"he asked.

"No."said Aladdin.

"We also have plenty of that here. It's not native. It's an Asian spice, but people here really like it, so, obviously, you get a large profit. My father used to grow oranges here, but, I decided not to. After all, there are plenty of those up north, so you don't get as much of a profit from that."

"And how would you know?"

"By going to the market, I guess. You know, what sells and what doesn't."

They spend the rest of the afternoon riding around the whole hacienda, Francisco showing and explaining different things to them.

"That was certainly a very instructive afternoon."said Aladdin. "I didn't know half of the things you said."

"I grew up here, so I guess it's only obvious I know about this area. I know it like the palm of my hand."

"It shows."

Genie was at the front steps, sniffing, when he spotted them. He immediately changed back into himself. And began telling them off.

"Well, how could we warn you? You wouldn't let anyone past that door. You said it had to stay quiet."

"No excuse!"he said.

"Why? Is something wrong?"asked Jasmine.

"Everything's solved, thanks to Miss Esther, no thanks to you."

"What happened, Genie?"asked Aladdin nervously.

"Only that thanks to your being so irresponsible, I couldn't figure any way to quiet Ali down."

"Why? Is he all right?"

"Miss Esther said he was hungry, and luckily found someone among the women who could feed him."

"Oh!"Jasmine went inside."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk."said Genie, shaking his head.

"Genie, why didn't you go find us!"

"Well, first things first. I couldn't just go off."

"But Miss Esther's perfectly capable of handling Ali by herself."

"Hmmm. I don't know, I don't trust her, Al."

"How could you say that!"exclaimed Francisco. "My mother's had ten children, and yet you don't trust her to handle just one?"

"Not Al's."

"Genie!"

"Can never be too careful, Al."

"Let me guess, it was Miss Esther who figured out the problem, right?"

"I guess so."

Nahil decided that tonight would be the night he would finally see justice done. He pretended to go to sleep with everyone else. When he knew that no one was awake, except the men who kept vigil he climbed out of bed, and took a knife he had seen Ignacio leave on the counter. He walked up the stairs, through the servants' passage, and opened the door to Cassim's room. Sure enough, there he was. With the little light, he could see him there, asleep. He crossed the room, and raised the knife in the air, and prepared to stab him. Finally, he thought, finally…


	31. Chapter 31

Suddenly, Nahil felt someone hand on his arm.

"Who's there?"he heard Cassim's voice ask.

A light turned on. Oh, no, though Nahil. He was going to be caught, there was no doubt about it, so he might as well go ahead, anyway.

"Say good-bye to this world."Nahil told Cassim.

"You!"

Nahil didn't care what else happened, he kept trying to stab Cassim.

"You don't know what you're doing, boy!"Cassim yelled at him.

"Yes I do! I've been waiting to do this for a long time!"Nahil yelled back.

"What's the commotion?"they heard a voice call out.

Now we've probably alerted the whole house, thought Nahil. But that didn't matter, as long as he achieved what he wanted. The door opened.

"Alto! O disparo!"he heard Francisco yell, pointing his gun at both of them, but Nahil paid no attention.

"Dad!"Aladdin yelled.

Francisco ran towards Nahil and Cassim, and separated them.

"Ya, hombre, ya! Ya estuve bueno. Y much cuidado con el que me de un golpe!"

He stood between them, and pulled the knife away from Nahil.

"Now what's the problem here? You, boy! What were you thinking about! I always knew there was something fishy about you!"said Francisco, as he restrained Nahil, who was still trying to get at Cassim.

"The one there's something fishy about is him!"said Nahil, pointing to Cassim.

"What are you talking about?"asked Esther. "Now what have you done! You've woken the children?"she said irritably.

Genie ran out of the room immediately.

"Yes, I think we'd all like to know, if you'll calm down, we'll listen to you, otherwise, I'm going to have to have someone kick you outside. Here, the staff shows respect to their patrones. Nada mas esto me faltaba!"

Nahil calmed down, and Francisco let go of him.

"Fine! I'll calm down."

"Thank heaven. Now why were you holding a knife? I know perhaps the man isn't one of your favorite people, I don't blame you. He's never been exactly santo de mi devocion, but that's no reason to try and murder him. Especially in his sleep! If you wanted to kill him, you could at least have had the dignity to do it up front. You're only a coward!"

"I am not a coward!"

"Why were you trying to kill him?"

"Because it's the right thing to do."

"I don't think it's right to kill anyone."

"Tell that to him!"said Nahil, pointing at Cassim. "He killed first!"

"What is this idiot talking about?"asked Francisco, looking at Cassim.

"What does he mean, Dad?"

"Oh, my!"

"This boy should be send to a doctor!"

"I don't need a doctor! I'm telling the truth. Almost three years ago."

"Three years ago, I was here, at Dzonot."said Francisco. "Nothing fancy, but…what can I say."

"He murdered my mother!"

"Wha…?"

"A murderer!"shrieked Esther.

Josefina fainted right on the spot, in her nightdress, clap, and slippers. Everyone stood speechless.

"What! Now, you're not lying, are you?"said Francisco, and he grabbed Nahil's shoulders and started shaking him. "You're positive? That is a very serious accusation!"

"I'm sure, because I was there."

"No! It can't be true!"said Aladdin. "It can't. Dad?"

"You want to know the truth?"said Francisco. "I don't know your dad, but you know, the little I know about him, I wouldn't put it past him. I mean, you can expect almost anything. I don't see why you're so surprised. I mean, where has the man been all these years? It would make perfect sense. Running from the law!"

"Um, oh, boy. Well, I always thought your dad was all right, Al, but, I don't know, going so far as to commit murder!"said, Iago, looking a little sick.

"So…you claim this man killed your mother, but how can you be sure it was the same man? I mean, well, I don't know. I don't know. I, just…I don't know. Why didn't he kill you, too, then? Or, wait, don't tell me, he could kill a woman, but his conscience wouldn't allow him to kill a little boy, so he let you live."

Francisco laughed weakly.

"He didn't know I was there. I was hiding."

"I never killed her mother, boy."said Cassim.

Nahil went to the same drawer where he had found the blue cloak, and pulled it out.

"This."he said. "The man who killed my mother wore this. And this gold coin, or whatever it is."

"The clothes and the coin don't prove anything, you know. The best you might be able to get with that, would be to accuse him of theft. He could just as easily have stolen that from the real murderer, or, another possibility would be that it was stolen, and this guy bought it, or something."said Francisco.

"No! It was him! I saw his face, I heard his voice! He was trying to steal something my mother had traded for some food. It was a scepter. A gold scepter with a blue jewel at the end. When he saw that she didn't have it, he threw her, and she hit her head and died."

"Listen, you've got a very wild imagination."said Francisco soothingly. "You probably just had too much to eat, or too much coffee, you don't by any chance drink, do you? The drink probably got to you. Now, why don't you just go to bed, and forget about this."

"I told the truth!"

Francisco knew that in all probability, Nahil was telling the truth, however, he couldn't show that he took the boy seriously. After all, this was only a boy. But what he wouldn't have given to have found him before! When he could have used the information. Now it was worthless. If he was telling the truth, it would only mean pain and misery now. Pain and misery, to Aida, her sister, her family.

"You know what, I really don't have the time to be listening to your tales, kid! I think a good lashing ought to teach you to keep your mouth shut. I've never liked this Cassim, here, but you're going overboard! And, well, look, I'm sorry, but it's your word against his, and, well, let's say his word is much more…convincing, than yours. You are only a kitchen boy. A kitchen boy with a giant imagination. Learn to write, and write novels. You'll become rich someday. I promise you that."

Cassim looked at Francisco and Nahil. He knew that Nahil was right. He had lost his temper when the woman told him she didn't have the Oracle, and had thrown her violently. He didn't know whether or not she was dead, but he had never bothered to find out. Could she really have died? Could she really have been Nahil's mother?

"I don't want to have to lock you away."Francisco was saying. "However, I'm guessing you'll have to spend a good deal of time locked in your quarters. I'll let them know when to let you out."

"No! You have to believe me."

"Don't make me lose my temper with you! I really don't want to! If I do, you'll be in a much worse position than Cassim was when you were trying to stab him! Nana, go get Aurelio, and ask him to take Nahil to his quarters and lock him there."

Clara left the room, silently. Later, she came back with Aurelio, who was carrying a bunch of keys in one hand. He took Nahil by the arm and pulled him.

"For how long, Patron?"

"I'll let you know."

"Have him just on bread and water rations?"

"You know the rules!"Francisco snapped. "Well, I guess everyone had better go back to sleep now. The show's over!"

Everyone left quietly, one by one, except Aladdin.

"Nahil wasn't telling the truth, was he, Dad?"asked Aladdin.

"Yes, I think he was."said Cassim, miserably. "I didn't mean to kill the woman. I…was upset that I had reached another dead end. It wasn't my intention to kill her."

Aladdin stayed quiet. He knew what Cassim had done wasn't right, however, he couldn't help but feeling relieved that Francisco hadn't believed Nahil. He felt sorry for Nahil, but, it had taken him years to find his father, and now that he had finally changed his ways, to lose him again.

"I'll try to see if I can't talk to Nahil, and perhaps convince him that it wasn't your intention, and convince Francisco not to punish him. That he was drunk, or something."

"You believe I didn't mean to kill her?"

"Yes. I believe you."

"Thank you, Aladdin."

"Haifa might be able to help us convince Nahil. From what I know they are good friends."

"Thank you."

"Now, let's get some sleep."

Genie was still waiting outside the door.

"So?"

"Just forget about it, Genie. It was nothing. Just a little misunderstanding, that's all. Nahil misinterpreted what he saw."

"That kid is just going crazy, I should say."Francisco said.

"I don't think he's going crazy."said Aida.

"What do you mean? You're not going to tell me you believed him!"

"Of course I don't!"

"Good thing."

"I just don't think you should have punished him so severely."

"Just trying to teach him a lesson, you know. Or would you have preferred a lashing?"

Aida didn't know what to say, and decided to forget about it.


	32. Chapter 32

Nahil sat on the floor. He was confined to this room for who knows how much time. Aurelio had thrown him in there, and locked the door from the outside. He wasn't allowed to see anyone, and he didn't know whether he would even eat. He should have known that no one would believe him. After all, this was the Sultan's father. No one would believe him, an insignificant kitchen boy, next to the Sultan's father. And even if they did, it wouldn't have made much of a different. Sultan Aladdin would never have let anything happen to his father. It showed that the Sultan had a deep affection for him. He heard keys rattle in the lock, and as he looked up, Haifa came in, carrying a pitcher of water, and a chunk of bread.

"They said you are only supposed to have bread and water rations while you are confined here."she said. "Is it true you were trying to murder the Sultan's father?"

"Yes, I did. If only I had done it. Then it would all have been worth it."

"Why? He never seemed to feel any contempt for you."

"Well, I feel a lot of contempt for him!"

"Why?"

"No one will believe me."

"Princess Aida and Sultan Aladdin want me to talk to you, and ask you to forgive Mister Cassim for what he did. He says he didn't mean to, that it was an accident."said Haifa uncomfortably.

Nahil's head went up.

"And you believe him?"

Haifa looked uncomfortable.

"Well, I don't know if he was telling the truth, or not. I just know what the Princess and the Sultan told me."

"He did it with every intention!"

"I don't know."

"If you knew why were you asking me?"

"They want you to make an effort to forgive him. They say that it wasn't his intention."

"I don't care whether it was his intention, or not! He killed my mother. That's more than enough."

"Well, they said you aren't going to come out until you change the way you think about Mr.Cassim. I've never like him, either. He seems to have his eyes on the Princess, even though she is married to another man. And him old enough to be her father!"

"I wouldn't put something like that past him."

"I'm just saying what the Sultan and the Princess told me."

In the dining room, the children wanted to know what had happened last night, and Josefina couldn't come down to breakfast. She was confined in her bedroom, and wouldn't let the maid out of her sight, for fear that Nahil, Cassim, or some else might try and attack her next.

"Pobre de mi niña Josefina."said Clara. "She's shaking in her shoes."

"You can tell her the boy is under lock and key, Nana."said Francisco.

"It's not just the boy, Francisco."

Clara looked very uncomfortable.

"What else?"

"Well, the boy said that…"

"Cassim."

"Yes. She doesn't want to be in the same room as him."

"But Dad won't do anything to hurt her."said Aladdin.

"Perhaps, sir, but…the boy said that he, and she…"

"She believed him."

"Well, yes. She couldn't sleep all night."

Francisco rolled his eyes.

"Maybe if we straighten things out."said Jasmine.

"I don't know if that'll help much. Josefina is very…gullible. She'll believe just about anything. Especially if it's something dramatic. And once she believes it, it's very had to get that idea out of her head."

"So what are we going to do? Is she just going to stay locked in her room?"

"That seems to be what she plans. There really will be almost no way to unconvinced her. At least not that I know of. The only way to keep her calm is just not to leave her alone. Especially if Cassim is around."

"Oh, my."said Aida's father. "Poor girl. But…what about Nahil?"

"He's confined to his quarters until further notice. For causing such a disruption, and telling lies."

"People who lie are bad."said Josema.

"You eat your breakfast."Esther told him sternly.

"Well, I've got to go."said Francisco getting up. "Tengo que ir a ver al ganado."

Aladdin felt bad about Nahil.

"Before you go, couldn't you just forgive him?"he asked Francisco.

"I would have thought you were the one who was most interested in seeing that he got the punishment he deserved! I mean, it's your father he was accusing. And accusing of murder!"

"Well, yeah, but, maybe if we talked to him, he'd probably forget about it."

"Not until he's ready to apologize. And convince Josefina that he was drunk or something. Otherwise, she's never going to come out of that room."

"He gets along very well with Haifa."said Aida. "Perhaps she can help with him."

"Let's hope so."said Francisco, as he kissed her before he left.

Haifa begged Aida to not punish Nahil, as she handed Aida her embroidery, and brought some hot chocolate.

"Francisco is very mad at him. I mean, you don't think it's pleasant to get up in the middle of the night, and find someone attempting to commit murder, and then in the morning, see that your sister is scared to death."

"Oh, but it wasn't his intention, Princess. I assure you, Nahil thought he was doing the right thing."

"I'm sure he was, but Francisco is very upset with him. He can only come out when he's ready to apologize."

Haifa hung her head.

"Señora, tiene visitas."said Pascuala.

"Quien, Pascuala?"

"La Señoritas de Echague."

"Que pasen. Just what we need right now. And not a word to anyone. Make sure no one comments anything about last night in front of Ana Lupe and Beatrize's maids, please. I don't want anyone to find out."said Aida, as she got up, to receive the guests.

"I thought you didn't care what people thought, Aida."said Jasmine.

"Oh, I don't, but you know Miss Esther."

"What will you tell them about Josefina?"

"Oh, well, I don't know, we'll see."

Ana Lupe and Beatriz had been friends with Francisco's older sisters since their childhood days. Even though they had not been overjoyed at the fact that Francisco had been married, since they always hoped he would choose one of them, they liked Aida.

"I knitted some chambritas for you."said Beatriz, giving Jasmine a handmade bag, after she had finished admiring Ali.

"Oh, thank you."

"I hope you like the colors."

"That isn't the half of it."said Ana Lupe. "You're going to have more blankets, chambritas, and bonnets than you can count. She spends her days knitting. Just for your boy."

Beatriz blushed.

"I appreciate it, and I think you're right. Not a single person I've met here, hasn't given me at least something for Ali."

"What else could I do?"asked Beatriz, and turning to Aida, she asked about Josefina.

"Josefina is feeling a little…ill."she said.

"Oh, I hope she's all right."

"Yes. She's not ailing. She's just a little…unwell."

"Oh. Perhaps I should go see her?"

"I don't think that'll be necessary. I don't know whether she'll have you. I think she's afraid to spread it. I mean…well, you know how she is."

"Oh, yes."

"Well, we hope she gets well soon. Will you tell us as soon as she's better?"

"Yes. She shouldn't be down for more than a few days."

"Señora Aida."said one of the workers, as he came in.

"Yes?"

"You have a visitor. I think he's a visitor. He says he is. We didn't let him in on the front gates."

"A visitor? Who?"

"I don't know. He doesn't say anything anyone can understand. The only thing we understood was your name."

"A visitor who said my name?"

Aida looked at Jasmine and at Beatriz and Ana Lupe.

"Well, what does this visitor look like?"

"Like he's been traveling for days, from the looks of him. We didn't want to let him in, for the fear he might be a criminal."

"I'll go see."said Aida getting up, and walking out of the room.

Aida went out the main entrance to the house, down the steps, and towards the front gates of the hacienda.

"You say he's out there?"

"Yes."

When she got to the gates, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Oh, my! Achmed!"


	33. Chapter 33

Aida couldn't believe her eyes. It was him. There he was. Achmed. Achmed who was always dressed in the most expensive of silks and satins, riding only thoroughbred stallions as arrogant as he, now lying in the dirt, his clothes torn, and looking up at her, when he had always looked down his nose at everyone.

"It can't be you."said Aida, uncertainly.

"Aida."

"It just…doesn't fit. It doesn't make any sense. What are you doing here? And in those conditions?"

"I need your help. I have no one else to turn to."

Aida looked at him with a look of bewilderment on her face.

"You…you want me to help you? You…"

"Please, I haven't eaten in days. Those miserable thieves took my mule, and everything I had with me. They left me with nothing except the clothes on my back."

"What thieves? You? Traveling all the way here, to ask for my help, because of a bunch of thieves? And what were you doing with a mule? You would never ride a mule, Achmed. Where's your horse?"

"You don't understand. I don't have my horse."

"I can see that, I think."

"What should we do with this man, Patrona?"

"We should….I guess let him in. He'll be coming with me. He's…a relative, I guess you could say. Come, Achmed. Get up."

Achmed got up with difficulty. He looked like very exhausted and worn-out. Aida led the way back to the house, with Achmed walking behind her.

"Jesus! I never thought you would allow the workers into the house, Aida!"said Ana Lupe when she saw Achmed.

"He's not a worker. This is Achmed. Prince Achmed."said Aida.

"Prince? He looks like a prince all right."commented Ana Lupe, raising her eyebrows.

Achmed didn't say anything. He looked down at the length of himself. He knew he certainly didn't look like a prince. The men outside were better clothed than he was. At least their garments were whole and they fitted well, while his were torn in all places, and while his pants were too big for him, his shirt was too small. He looked at the women. With them, he felt much more ragged. While they wore silk dresses, adorned with lace, flowers, ribbons, and plumes, and fanned themselves with their fans, which were just as fancy and extravagant as their dresses, he was dressed in these rags.

"Achmed?"observed Jasmine.

She couldn't believe her eyes. She couldn't believe this was the same over-dressed, self-absorbed Prince Achmed who had been sent to call at the Palace, recommended by her Aunt Fara.

"What…? How…?"

"I know. I was surprised, too. He said that he had no one else to turn to, and that some thieves took his mule, and everything he had with him."

"Achmed? Riding a mule?"

"That's what he told me."

"A mule?"scoffed Ana Lupe. "Only people who are trash ride mules, not gentlemen. Then, the prince doesn't look like a gentleman, does he?"

"I don't understand any of this."

"I don't either."

"Jasmine!"Aladdin called, coming down the stairs with Cassim, on their way to the parlor. He stopped when he spotted Achmed. "You!"

"You!"Achmed exclaimed at the same time.

"You know each other?"asked Aida.

Aladdin frowned.

"I don't know him. I have seen him, though."

"Where?"

"In the marketplace. He threw me in the mud when I tried to stop him from mistreating a couple of children. He said that would teach me some manners."

Achmed looked at this same street rat whom he had thrown in the mud, and he couldn't believe his eyes. He wouldn't have believed it if he wasn't seeing it with his own two eyes.

"What are you doing here, you street rat?"he asked Aladdin.

"I should be asking the same thing...your highness."he added scornfully.

"I shouldn't be surprised if he did throw you in the mud, and wanted to mistreat children. You've never had any respect for anyone, have you, Achmed. Now, what kind of joke is this? What are doing here? What are you after?"

"I don't think I will answer anything in front of this street rat."he said.

"You want to show more respect to the Sultan of Agrabah."said Cassim.

"What? That, the Sultan?"

"Yes."

"No. Only royalty may occupy the throne. This is nothing more than a worthless street rat."

"And from the looks of it, so are you."

"How dare you!"

"How dare _you_! It looks like we've switched roles, hasn't it?"

"Enough, all ready!"said Jasmine.

"Achmed what are you doing here?"asked Aida. "If you've only come to cause trouble, I would suggest you leave."

"No! You can't kick me out. Don't you see I have nowhere else to go!"

"Well, if you want to stay here, you better learn to respect my brother-in-law."

"You don't understand. You just don't see."

"See what? What don't I see?"

"It…it was horrible. I…when Father died, you know Aunt Fara, Uncle Kamal's wife, wanted me to marry her niece, Princess Jasmine. So, she sent me to Agrabah, but Jasmine rejected me."Achmed smiled a bit. "Aunt Fara was so mad, you know. She said I would have been the perfect husband for her niece, and I should add, I agree with her. After all, I would have been ten times better than the worthless street rat she did marry."

"Achmed!"

Achmed threw a dirty look at Aladdin, but began to tell his story again.

"So, I would be ruling alone, without a Sultana, until Uncle Kamal could find someone for me. He did, in the end, but, Princess Liyana died very quickly. She was very sickly. We couldn't find anyone better, you know. I must say, I was very glad she did die. The girl wasn't any good. She simply took the title of Sultana, and her father did leave her a decent kingdom. That was why I chose her. However, he never told us, that there was a rebellion stirring. It looks like the merchants wanted to be allowed to sell different kinds of goods. It seems that Liyana's father was very harsh. I've never cared. They can do whatever they liked, as long as they stay out of my way. One night, they attacked the Palace. There were so many of them! My guards couldn't stop them. The miserable, ungrateful idiots took everything. They destroyed everything. I tried to contact my Aunt Fara, but she was no where to be found."

"She's probably in Venice. Aunt Fara loves Venice. She always goes there at this time of year."

"Yes, so I heard. I tried to go to Agrabah. That's where I found out you were here. It was kind of…odd, after looking at those bloody streets, that in Agrabah, everything seemed so…normal."

"Of course, Agrabah is clear all the way across the Seven Desserts."

"Well, everything there seemed normal. I went to the Palace. Rasoul let me in. By the way, he said that he wasn't captain of the guards anymore. That there was someone else in that position. He told me that you were here. I crossed the ocean on a ship, in steerage. A man gave me some food and a mule to get here. On the way, a miserable band of thieves stopped me and took everything I had."

"And that's how you got here?"

"Yes."

"Well, what do you want from us?"

"I couldn't turn to anyone else. Unless perhaps you can contact my Aunt Fara. I doubt she'll want anything to do with me, if she heard I'm no longer on the throne."

"She won't. I know. In her eyes, you are now, nothing more than a common beggar."

Achmed winced at her words.

"I am not a beggar."

"What else can you be called? You definitely aren't a prince anymore."

"Why exactly did they rebel?"

"I don't know. Apparently, it seems that Liyana's father was too…harsh with them. It seems he was determined to make life as hard as possible, if not impossible for these people. Most left, however, he also had people guarding the entrances, and no one was allowed in or out unless the Sultan wished it. So…they rebelled. Why they had to wait until the stupid princess died, I don't know."

"Maybe they were hoping you would be a better Sultan."

"As if I cared. I simply wanted to live my life in peace. With as little to do with them as possible."

"And now what are you planning to do?"

"I don't know. I've lost everything. I have nothing."

"Well…I don't know if we can help you."asked Jasmine.

"Of course we can!"Aida exclaimed suddenly. "You can work for us here. I don't know how they hire the men to do the work in the fields, but I think Francisco knows. He can hire you."

"What! Work? Me? In the fields?"

"Yes. It's honest work, you know."

"But, I don't see why I have to work."

"So you can eat."

"I think I agree with Aida."said Aladdin. "I think some honest work will benefit you immensely. It will make a new man out of you."

"But I'm royalty. I'm a prince! Not a no account merchant."

"Well, you are now. And like them, you will work. Francisco should be here in a little while. Don't worry, you'll get everything you need. A place to live, food, so forth. You just have to do your job well."

Achmed stared at her.


	34. Chapter 34

"I think that you're being too harsh?"said Jasmine, timidly.

"Harsh! Ha! It's no more than he deserves!"

"I agree with Aida."said Aladdin, remembering his first meeting with Achmed.

"Very well, Achmed, first, I guess you'll have to go to the kitchen. There, I'll ask them to give you some food, and perhaps some clothes. You'll have to wait for Francisco there. Then, well, we'll see what he has to say about this."

"The kitchen!"

"Yes, the kitchen. Where else? You don't suppose you can stay here with the guests, do you? Not in that condition! Pascuala! Take this…man to the kitchen, give him some water, some food, and some clothes. Keep him there until my husband gets back, and then, send him to him. We'll see if he'll hire him."

"Yes, Patrona."

Achmed followed Pascuala towards the kitchen.

"I didn't know him, but it seems kind of strange, that the same prince who threw me in the mud, and made me feel so worthless, is now heading towards the kitchen, and about to ask for a job as a field worker."

"I don't think he'll be worth his weight in gold, though. Achmed has never been the kind to do any work. He's purely ornamental, if you know what I mean. You'll never make anything useful out of him."

"Do you really think Francisco will hire him?"

"If I ask him to, I hope so. However, like I said, I doubt he'll last. I'm guessing he was hoping we would give him some money, and all that, so he could just keep living the same way he always has."

"Why don't you?"asked Beatriz. "He looks like he needs someone to lend him a hand."

"No!"said Aida. "Achmed doesn't deserve any of that. It's time he learned a lesson."

"I don't know if that's the way to teach anyone a lesson."

"For Achmed it is. You don't know him, Beatriz."

"It's still not right to attack someone who's already down."

"I'm not attacking him. I'm helping him."

Aida asked Francisco to hire Achmed.

"What could I possibly have him do, if he fits your description?"

"Oh, why not give him a shot? A taste of his own medicine."

"Well…I don't know. Let me see."

Aurelio led Achmed into the room.

"So you're this Achmed Aida has been telling me about? Let's see. I guess we could put you to help with the livestock. Please don't tell me you can't at least milk a cow."

"I've never done such work in my life."

"Oh, well, I guess you're just going to have to learn. There's no other choice, because I don't think you can do anything else. Do you know anything about…making things grow. You know, agriculture?"

"What do I look like to you?"

"A ragged…peon. Worse than a peon. At least they're clean most of the time, and they respect their superiors. You're going to have that to learn, too. I won't have you talking back to me in that manner, if you don't want a good whipping, and to go without food for at least two weeks."

"You can't have me whipped!"

"Oh, can't I?"

"Well, of course, you can't!"

"Keep on with that attitude, and we'll see if I can't."

Achmed looked up in disbelief.

"Fine, you're hired only because Aida asked me to, however, I expect you at sun-up tomorrow morning, at the corrals. Is that in any way unclear?"

Achmed couldn't believe that someone else was telling him what to do. All his life the reverse had been true.

"Now get out of my sight."

Aurelio led Achmed out of the room.

"I don't think he'll be worth his pay."said Francisco.

"Who knows? With a little luck, he just might."

"I doubt it, but I hope so."

Achmed had thought that the worse would be over when he read Dzonot. He never thought that he'd be grateful just to have a bed to sleep in. He slept in one of the same old shacks that the other workers slept in. Early in the morning, before the sun was up, someone came to wake him. Apparently, he had overslept. Then, he had never had to work his body so hard in all his life. The work he had to do was no easy task. It was doubly hard, watching the overseers, who kept watch to make sure that everyone did their work, riding by. He never thought he would feel envious of such people, but he did. At least they had horses, and were not on foot, and they weren't working so hard. And their orders were followed immediately.

"This can't be happening to me."he thought. "It just can't."

He remembered all the times he had humiliated people, the servants, even people he met when he was traveling to see another monarch. How they would laugh now. And the other monarchs! Why, they would have a field day! What so many of them wouldn't give to see him now. His back felt like it was going to break in two, just from bending so much.

"What are you doing?"he heard a voice ask.

"Just as I was ordered to."he answered.

"It doesn't look like it. I just got word from Big House, that the Patrona would like to eat mole this afternoon, and the turkey needs to be butchered."said one of the overseers.

"Would you like me to tell some one else?"

"No. I'm telling you. Go over to the hen coop, and find the best turkey. After you butcher it, send it to the kitchen."

"What! Me! Butcher a turkey! No, you don't understand! Couldn't someone else do it?"

The man raised his eyebrows.

"Absolutely not! I told you. Now get going."

"I've never butchered a turkey!"said Achmed to no one in particular, but he had no choice. It was an order.

Maybe he could get out of it by telling someone else, as if he were passing a message. He walked towards some of the other men.

"They want a turkey butchered."he said.

They didn't pay any attention to him.

"Didn't I tell you? They want a turkey butchered for today's meal."

"Didn't they tell you?"

"I'm only to pass the message."

"Pass the message? They don't pass messages. They only tell the first man they find. That's that."

"Well, it's different today. Someone needs to get the job done."

"Too true!"exclaimed the same voice that had told Achmed to butcher the bird in the first place. "What are you doing here, still? Shouldn't you be fulfilling orders? I shall have to talk to the Patron about you. Now get going!"

It looked like he didn't have any other alternative. He would have to do it himself. He walked towards the hen coop. He took a long knife, which he supposed must be to do the butchering, since it was stained with blood. He climbed over the fence, into the coop. He looked around. Well, he would just have to choose randomly. He didn't know anything about which birds would taste best. It turned out he only made a fool of himself. First, he couldn't catch any of the birds, and when he slashed, he killed one of the roosters, and apparently, when he climbed the fence, he had unlocked the door, and the birds went flying out.

"No! No! Se estan saliendo las aves!"he heard several children cry.

Several women and children went to see what was going on, and saw Achmed. They simply laughed, and the children went chasing after the birds. The men went to put them back in their coop.

"What do you think you are doing?"asked someone, taking the knife from Achmed. "What have you done?"he asked, noticing the dead rooster. "You were asked to butcher a turkey, not to cause a commotion!"

"What's going on?"

Aida, Jasmine, Aladdin, Cassim, Carpet, Francisco, Teresa, Adriana, and Genie, carrying Ali, came riding up.

"What's going on here?"

"This idiot, Patron. Apparently, he must have thought it amusing to cause such a display."

"Amusing, eh?"

"Yes."

Someone else went in, grabbed a turkey by its feet, slashed its neck and took it towards the house.

"Well, you certainly are creative, uh, it's Achmed, isn't it?"

"I never thought you had a sense of humor, Achmed."said Aida.

"Now we see he has."exclaimed Aladdin, who couldn't stop laughing.

A boy, holding a hen, came up, to put it back in the hen coop.

"You can keep it."said Francisco.

"I can?"

"Yeah, if you caught it."

"Oh, thank you, Patron."

Francisco smiled.

"See that it never happens again."he told the overseer, as he mounted his horse.

"Don't you worry. I'll see that this man learns his lesson."

"Right. I leave everything at your disposal, Bautista."

The man called Bautista took Achmed by the arm, and led him away from the fields.


	35. Chapter 35

Achmed couldn't believe that he was actually afraid. And afraid of another person, at that! However, he couldn't deny that was the truth. He was trembling from head to toe, as this man pulled him by the arm, towards, well, who knew what he would do to him. It was obvious that he was furious that Achmed hadn't done what he had ordered him to do. He threw Achmed into an old shack, and pulled shackles around his ankles, and handcuffs on him.

"You'll be staying here with no food for a week!"he said, as he went out the door.

"What!"

He already had spend almost two months with almost no food, and now that he had finally gotten where he wanted to get, he wasn't going to get any food here, either. What was he going to do? Perhaps he should never have married Princess Liyana. He should have bribed, blackmailed, even perhaps bought the princess whom his aunt had wanted him to marry, even if she did humiliate him. Then he wouldn't be in this mess. How was he ever going to get out of it? He saw already that Aida would be no help. If anything, she was probably asking them to increase his sentence. This just couldn't be happening. Not to him. He should be the one deciding what sentence to give anyone who didn't know their place, and misbehaved, not the other way around.

Achmed had spend two days in the filthy shack, with nothing to eat, when he heard feet shuffling on the other side. He looked up. Perhaps they would relieve him early of his punishment. He certainly hoped so. Two days were more than enough for anyone.

"Who's there?"he asked.

The door opened, and a small girl walked in. She looked at him. She was poor, he could see that. He was just about to say so, and call her filthy, when he remembered his own condition. At least the girl's hair was clean and braided neatly into two braids, her dress whole and clean, also. She might have worn no shoes, but he could see that she hadn't been starving as he was. He was filthy, his hair dirty, unbrushed, and his clothes torn.

"Who are you?"

The girl just stared at him.

"Una gallina."she said to him.

"What?"

"El patron le regalo a mi hermano una gallina."she said.

"I don't understand a thing you're saying!"

"Usted solto las gallinas."she said, smiling.

"Oh, you've come to laugh at me, have you?"

The girl smiled.

"Delgadina!"he heard a voice call, and another girl, older than the one smiling came and took her by her and led her out of the shack.

"Oh, no, wait, come back here! Come back! I order to come back, girl!"

He tried to get up, but his hands and his ankles were bound. His only chance of getting anything to eat was going out the door. Perhaps the girl would feel sorry for him, and she would bring him some food. He may not have spoken Spanish, but he hoped that she would have seen that he had had nothing to eat, and was starving.

"So, I guess that's all cleared up."said Francisco, looking at Cassim and Nahil.

"Yes, I hope so."said Aida.

Nahil had agreed that he would not make another attempt on Cassim's life, in exchange for staying at Dzonot.

"You want to stay? I would have thought you would have wanted to go back to Agrabah!"Francisco had exclaimed when Nahil said he wanted to stay. "Well, I guess you could say we can always use more people."

"I want to stay, I don't want to go back to Agrabah."

"Well, if that's what you want. Maybe it would be better that way. After all, Cassim will be going back."

"Yes, it would be better that way."

"At least we solved one problem."Francisco said to Aida. "Now what are we going to do about that Achmed?"

"I don't know. Be harsh on him, that's what. Or just treat him like you would anyone else. If he earns more money, or anything. Let it be because he earns it."

"I don't think it'll be so easy for such a person to adjust to this kind of life. I mean, he was a prince, for crying out loud!"

"You're right. He was, but he's not anymore."

"Ahora solo es otro del monton."

"Exactly."

The next day, Jasmine, Aladdin, Cassim, Ali, Genie, Jasmine's father, Carpet, Abu, and Iago were departing for Agrabah.

"It's been a very nice vacation."said Aladdin.

"We hope you come back soon."

"Oh, we will. I assure you, we will."

"We certainly hope so."

"We would have liked to stay longer, but you know."

"Yeah, I do know."

"Well, I hope I'll see you again soon."said Aida sadly.

"Most definitely."said Jasmine.

"Take care, Dearest."said her father.


End file.
